Through the Years
by BigKwell
Summary: COMPLETE! Hellsing Gunsmith Cats xover: The biggest change for Rally Vincent is about to come! Rated M for shoujoai yuri IxSxR!
1. Arrival in America

**Through the Years, Pt. 1**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron – and **

**"Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own both series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES – This will be a first for me. It will be the first time that I have stepped outside the world of Tenchi Muyo! fanfiction (my usual forte) to write a primarily Hellsing fanfiction, as well as making it a crossover with Gunsmith Cats. **

**The Hellsing element of this story will be a fusion of sorts. I'm adapting some elements of the Hellsing OVA in an alternate universe, with a little bit of the television series thrown in to keep it interesting… plus some changes in order to make some parts of the story fit. If I seem to be drifting away from the core elements of both stories, I would appreciate you letting me know so that I can keep it straight.**

**P.S. I'm seriously thinking about making this a three-way yuri/shoujo-ai relationship between Sir Integra, Seras and Rally. Let me know what you think… in other words, R&R!**

**PRELUDE - A COMMAND CENTER OUTSIDE JOLIET, ILLINOIS…**

The scene was quite hectic at the hastily-constructed tent city near a farm, the morning sun gradually coming up on the horizon. A combination of HAZ-MAT workers along with armed soldiers raced between tents, receiving assignments, then dispersing to them. A lot of the activity centered around a larger tent, which was set in-between the assortment of decontamination showers.

Outside the encampment, a Rolls-Royce drove up to the gate. The guard approached the driver, then was shown identification papers, afterwhich he waved the car through. The Rolls then drove up to the main tent, whereas a well-dressed and distinguished gentleman exited the rear door and proceeded to the entrance.

"Excuse me," an individual, obviously a National Guard general, called out at the gentleman, "but only authorized personnel are allowed in here."

"That's quite alright, General. I have the proper credentials right here." The gentleman produced a series of documents to an aide, who then handed them to the general.

The general perused the documents, then satisfied that they were in order, addresses the gentleman. "So… Sir Hugh Islands, what can we do for you?"

Sir Islands assessed the situation inside the tent, then said, "I was contacted by my contacts within your Homeland Security department and was told that a situation was occurring here. Might I inquire as to what is going on?"

Feeling a little flustered that an outsider… an outsider that was a foreign national, knew about such a sensitive situation, the general address Sir Islands with, "Well, whatever you've been told, I can assure you that we have thing well taken care of. Now if you'll kindly…"

"Well taken care of, is it?" Sir Islands interrupted, sounding offended. "Well, from what I've observed, it seems to be more of a combat situation rather than a chemical leak as the public was led on to believe. Now, could you kindly drop the pretenses and give me what REALLY is transpiring… or do I have to contact your President and go over your head to do it? Mind you, I have interrupted my holiday in your country when my contacts told me of what happened. I would appreciate a straight answer."

Finally admitting defeat, the general sighed and said, "Very well. Twelve hours ago, several members of D.E.A. and the Illinois State Patrol approached the farmhouse we're surrounding in order to serve a search warrant on suspicion that a meth-lab was being operated on the premises. As the warrant was being served, the officers and the D.E.A. officials were attacked and killed. As a result, several members of the I.S.P.'s Special Weapons and Tactics were dispatched and attacked as well… and were killed, strangely enough by the officers called to serve the warrant."

Sir Islands took all this in, all the well nodding. When the general finished, he looked at him and said, "Well… this is just as we suspected. Very well, have your men pull back at least two kilometers from this spot."

"**NOW WAIT A MINUTE…"** the general yelled.

"Afterwhich, the aid your State Department requested from the British government will deal with this matter right away." Sensing the general's growing hostility, Sir Islands changed the tone of his speech. "General, I sympathize with your situation, but the fact remains that your men are ill-equipped to handle what is transpiring in that house. If you charge into there with guns blazing, you will only compound what is happening by creating more of those creatures. Now the sun is coming up, so at least we have some time before they arrive. I suggest you have your men set up a perimeter around the farmhouse, mostly to keep innocent people out, but also as a fall-back position in case something goes wrong." He then presented the general with additional papers. "These are authorizations by your superiors to allow representatives from my government to act on behalf and the benefit of the United States of America, the trusted allies of Her Majesty."

Still fuming, the general took the papers and thumbed through them. Finally calming down, he looked at Sir Islands and replied, "Everything's in order, so I guess that your government may proceed." He still looked irritated as he continued, "This is so galling… to have the rug pulled-out from under you. We've could've handled it, you know."

"If you knew what I knew… and do not worry, you will be briefed about it," Sir Islands said, "then I believe you would reassess that claim."

**O'HARE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, CHICAGO, SIX HOURS LATER…**

Captain Kevin Delany stood on the tarmac of the cargo terminal, waiting for the incoming flight to stop and offload… whatever he was called to observe. He hated these milk-runs and thought he had better things to do right now. However, the higher-ups in Chicago P.D. thought it would be a good idea to observe this international flight that had just came in from St. John's.

"Kevin! How's it going?" a voice called out from behind. Delany turned to see Lieutenant Roy Coleman walk up behind him.

"Roy. I thought you be off by now," Delany said.

"I would be, but Lt. Francis got notified about a domestic dispute and I was called to fill in for him." He then looked at the huge cargo jet coming to a full stop. "Excuse me… but is that an R.A.F. plane?" Coleman pointed out on the livery of the jet, which bore the markings of the British Royal Air Force.

"Yeah. They made a fueling stop-over in St. John's in Newfoundland before coming here," Delany answered as the rear door dropped on the jet. "I wonder what the hell the Brits are doing here?"

As Delany continued to muse, a flatbed carrier then exited the jet, carrying on its back two rather large crates, both of them had what appeared to be red-and-black shields on their sides. Delany leaned over to get a look at the writing on the shields, "'Hellsing?' 'We're on a mission from God'? What the heck is this, some international bible sales persons that dragged a military transport to do their work?" he rasped irritably. He waved over a guard, then asked him, "What the heck are in these things anyway?"

"Don't know," the soldier said. "I'm only here to guard the cargo."

"Really?" Delany grumbled. "Well if you don't mind, I would like to have a look at those? Is that allowable?"

"It is NOT," another voice – a woman's – called out from behind. Both men turn around to see what appeared to be a woman in a gray-green men's business suit… and wearing an unusual tie with a silver crucifix in the center of it. She had pale blonde hair, blue eyes with glasses on them, ruddy skin, and had an unlit cigar in her mouth. "Gentlemen," she began in a British-sounding voice, "those packages are top-secret… so I would thank you not to open them."

Delany glowered at the woman. "Pardon me, but I don't think that's any of your business, Miss…"

"The name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Detective. And yes, it is MY business… and none of yours."

Coleman didn't like the looks of what was happening. A seasoned veteran, he could recognize the growing rage within Delany. Coleman knew that Delany's temper often resulted in brutality charges against the department, which kept Internal Affairs busy trying to investigate them. "Kevin," he began, "you really shouldn't be going at her. We're still trying to clean up the last mess you…"

"**NONE OF MY BUSINESS!?!?"** Delany roared. **"LISTEN TO ME, YOU LIMEY BITCH, THE SAFETY OF THIS CITY IS MY BUSINESS!! NOW LET ME GET A LOOK AT THOSE CRATES BEFORE…"**

"I'm afraid you've been outvoted on that matter, Detective," a new figure said, walking up and standing beside Sir Integra. He then flashed a badge at the two and said, "Harold Lewis, Homeland Security. The Federal Government has a crisis at hand. And since Sir Integra possesses the only means to stop it, the President asked the Queen herself to enlist her organization's help. Now if you'll excuse me, we'll take possession from here."

Delany glared at Sir Integra hostilely, for which the former had a smug look at the detective as she walked off. "Why you little…" he growled as he began to charge her, only to have Coleman hold him back from behind.

"**KEVIN!! DON'T DO IT!!! YOU'LL ONLY HAVE INTERNAL AFFAIRS ALL OVER YOUR ASS AGAIN!!!" **Coleman yelled as he struggled to reign Delany in.

"**IT'LL BE WORTH IT, NOW LET ME GO, ROY!!!"** Delany shot back, but Coleman, as well as other C.P.D. officers, continued to hold him back.

While this was going on, the Homeland Security official glanced over to Sir Integra and whispered, "I do apologize for that outburst. I assure you that he is NOT the norm of police in this country."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Mr. Lewis," Sir Integra. "I just did not want those crates opened prematurely, that is all." They went on to where the crates were loaded onto an Army truck, which was supervised by what appeared to be an elderly black-haired gentleman. "Walter, have the crates been secured?"

The gentleman – Walter C. Dolnez – turned to Sir Integra and replied, "They have, Sir Integra. It will be a few minutes before we can depart."

"Make sure everything is ready when we deploy near Joliet," the pale-haired woman said. "You will accompany them to the departure site, then notify me when ready."

"Indeed I shall," Walter said, then directed the soldiers loading the crates to be cautious about a refrigerated cooler that went with the crates, as well as several large cases.

Lewis and Sir Integra then proceeded to a waiting car, where they got in to proceed out. Looking back at the two detectives, which Delany appeared to have calmed down, Sir Integra turned to Lewis and said, "Kevin was his name, wasn't it?"

Lewis looked at a profile of Delany and nodded. "Miracle he's still working for Chicago P.D., with all the brutality complaints on him. Whenever Delany gets his Irish up, it can only mean trouble."

Sir Integra nodded silently as the car started up. However, her brow furrowed as she thought, **_'Irish… that usually means a Catholic, if I read the demographics of this area correctly. That could be trouble if word of our involvement got out.' _**

**LATE AFTERNOON…**

"You're kidding, Roy?" Irene "Rally" Vincent said, sitting in the living room. "You actually had to rope in 'Bruiser' Delany?" She, along with 'Minnie' May Hopkins, blonde-haired explosives expert, sat on the couch in the house the two shared and chatted with Coleman. Also present was Becky 'the Nose' Farrah, information expert. The four of them sat near a coffee table, enjoying take-out pizza while discussing the events which delayed Coleman from visiting.

"No shit, Rally," Coleman said, who leaned back on the chair offered. "He wanted to jump in and pound those two to a pulp. It took us a while to calm him down."

"Well, that's one way to prevent an international incident, isn't it?" Becky said between bitefulls of pizza. "Do you think this has anything to do with that chemical spill near Joliet?"

"Now wait a minute," May offered up, "since when does an agent from Homeland Security accompany a British expert on a simple chemical spill? We've got HAZ-MAT people who can handle it here."

"Now that you've mentioned it," Rally said, scratching her chin, "it does seem odd that Homeland Security would get involved in a spill." She looked at Coleman and said, "Roy, do you think that terrorists might be involved?"

"Possibly," Coleman offered, "which would explain the chemical spill story… and the foreign help."

"If it is," Becky added, "it would explain why they would cover-up such a thing… mainly to avoid a panic." She then looked at Rally and growled, "And speaking of cover-ups, are you still covering up the fact that you still owe me $300 for that last favor you wanted me to help you with?"

Rally sweatdropped as she look at Becky. "Oh… that," she sputtered. "Well… I'm… still waiting for the money from the bondsman, that's all."

"I bet," Becky grumbled, not sounding convinced.

"Becky, she's telling the truth!" May said. "The bondsman's going through the paperwork so that he can pay Rally." Returning to Coleman, she added, "Did you ever get that British woman's name, Roy?"

"Just a little, mostly her last name," Coleman said. "For some reason, that name sounds familiar. I think it was… Hellsing."

"Hellsing?" Rally gasped, a look of recognition on her face. She then leaned over to Coleman and asked, "Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, am I right, Roy?"

Coleman nodded, a little surprised at Rally's reaction. "That's right… but how did you know that?" Rally didn't immedietly answer. Instead, she headed upstairs. "What was that all about?" Coleman asked.

"I'm just as in the dark as you are, Roy," May answered.

Rally returned from upstairs, carrying what appeared to be a photo album. Running through the pages, she came up to one particular photograph. "There," she finally said, showing the picture to Coleman. "Is she the one?"

The photograph was an old Polaroid, which showed a smiling 9 year-old Rally standing next to what appeared to be an equally-smiling older teenaged girl with pale blonde hair and wearing a white blouse and long pleated green skirt and wearing a silver crucifix. Coleman looked at the picture and said, "Yeah it is… only a little older."

"You actually met that girl?" Becky said.

"You never told me that, Rally," May added. "How did you meet her?"

Rally set down the album on the coffee table, leaned back in her chair and began with, "It was about ten years ago, right after Mum was murdered. Dad wanted to take her back to England for her funeral, so I went with him. Mind you, I was still upset at the time."

"How can I blame you?" Becky said. The others nodded in agreement.

Rally smiled at her friends and continued, "All of a sudden, Dad announced that he had some business in London that he had to take care of. I suspect that it was to make arrangements for the funeral… or to find out more about Mum's killer, so he dropped me off at an old friend of his. They were a wealthy family that lived on the outskirts of the city and were well-connected with the Royal Family… and their last name was Hellsing. I was a little intimidated by the whole thing and didn't know what to expect…"

**FLASHBACK…**

The trip from Heathrow Airport to this mansion outside London was short, but for the little girl sitting in the back seat, it didn't matter. Rally was all cried-out when she arrived at the Hellsing mansion, staring numbly… but not without curiosity… at the well-manicured lawns of the estate, which was built inside the ruins of an old keep. But as before, it didn't matter. Her mother was gone and nothing could change that harsh fact.

Her father exited first, walking up to a gray-haired and bearded gentleman and immedietly struck-up a conversation. After a few minutes of talking, he walked up to Rally and said, "Irene, I'm going to going out for a few days, mostly to make arrangements for the funeral. I've kindly asked Sir Arthur here," he nodded at the gentleman, "to take you in while I'm gone."

"But Daddy," Rally piped up, "why do you have to leave? I want to stay with you."

"I know, Irene," her father answered, "but there are some other things I need to take care of as well. And frankly… some of those places is where a little girl like you shouldn't go to. Now I won't be long, two days at the least, three of five at the most. In the meantime, I want you to enjoy yourself and pay attention to what Sir Arthur says."

Rally sighed discouragily but said, "Yes, Daddy."

"Very good, sweetheart." Rally's father then hugged her and planted a small kiss on her forehead as a black-haired elderly gentleman, obviously the family butler, removed Rally's luggage and had it taken inside the mansion with help from the staff. Once that was done, he got inside the black Rolls-Royce and departed. Rally simply stood and waved goodbye and the car drove from the estate.

A few minutes later, Rally was escorted by Sir Arthur Hellsing inside the mansion, where the little girl looked in awe at the inside. "Wow," was all she could say as her eyes took in the sight of the old house; the walnut walls, the various paintings that decorated them, not to mention the size of the place. It was bigger than their home in Chicago.

"You seem impressed, are you young lady?" Sir Arthur finally said, smiling.

"Y-yes sir," Rally answered bashfully, looking at the elderly gentleman.

"No need to feel embarrassed," Sir Arthur chuckled. "Now, I'm a very busy man and I want you to know that if you need anything, feel free to ask Walter here about it," he pointed at the black-haired butler.

"Arthur," another gentleman, entering the foyer of the mansion near the three, "there's something I need to discuss with you."

"In a minute, Richard." Sir Arthur then turned to Rally and explained, "You'll have to excuse me. It seems my younger brother has something to tell me." He then turned to Walter and said, "Could you show Miss Vincent to her room, Walter?"

"Indeed I shall, Sir Arthur," Walter answered, bowing. "Come this way, Miss Vincent," he said to Rally as he picked up her suitcase. Bashfully, the young girl complied and followed the butler.

They had only gone a short distance before Rally noticed a set of stairs that appeared to go down. Intrigued, the black-haired girl paused to peer into the gloom that seemed to envelop the landing below. "Excuse me, Miss Vincent," Walter called out.

Snapping out of her trance, Rally swung her head around and saw the butler glowering at her firmly. "What?" she squeaked out.

"I'm afraid that way is off-limits to young girls like you," Walter added.

"W-what?" Rally stammered, wondering if she did something wrong.

"Walter?" a new voice called out. Soon, a teenaged young woman in pale blonde hair swooped down and comforted Rally. "Now do not go scolding her, Old Friend. She just got here and is unfamiliar with the place." Bending down, she looked at Rally and said, "You will have to forgive Walter here. He didn't mean to go off on you like that. He was just worried about you. Beside, I am not allowed to go down there, either, so I would not let that trouble you."

Rally felt relieved. "Oh," she said. "Well… I wasn't really worried… uh… Miss… uh…"

"Oh how rude of me, I have not introduced myself. My name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I am the daughter of Sir Arthur Hellsing."

"Well thank you," Rally said. Looking to Walter, she nodded and added, "Thank you for telling me that. I'll remember in the future."

"Why thank you, Miss Vincent. I was glad we came to an understanding on this matter," Walter said. "Miss Integra," he added, turning to the teenager, "what about your studies with your father? You should be getting ready for that."

"Oh that is alright, Walter. Me and Father had already taken care of that this morning," Integra answered. "So, Miss Vincent," she asked the girl, "shall I accompany you to your room?"

"Why sure!" Rally said, smiling. "But I was wonder Miss Hellsing… could you call me Rally?"

"Why certainly," Integra said, "if you will call me Integra."

"It's a deal!" Rally said, gleefully accompanying the two upstairs.

**INTERRUPTING FLASHBACK…**

"And that was how I first met Integra," Rally said, taking a break to relax.

"Wow… that was interesting, Rally," May said, she, Becky and Coleman obviously impressed with the story. "Kinda makes the life I led a little boring."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," Rally smirked.

Coleman scratched his bearded chin as he looked at his friend and said, "So how long you stayed at the Hellsing estate, Rally?"

"For about three days," she answered, her blue eyes twinkling. "During that time, me and Integra were almost inseparable… except when she had to study with her father, that is. We went on a picnic together… along with Walter, got to know the countryside… even walked on an old Roman road near the estate." Then the smile left Rally's face as she continued with, "Then came Mum's funeral, which meant we had to go home."

**RESUMING FLASHBACK…**

"I wish we didn't have to go so soon, Integra," Rally said sadly. The funeral had ended two hours ago, and now Walter was preparing her for the trip home. Integra, along with Rally's father, sat nearby as the young girl was being fussed over.

"I know, Rally," Integra said. "To tell you the truth… I could use the company right now." She paused a bit, looking a little sad. "Father's been ill of late, and I am afraid that he will soon be leaving us."

"Oh no," Rally gasped. "You mean… he's going to die?"

Integra nodded sadly, brushing a tear from her eye. "Do not worry about me, Rally. I still have Uncle Richard to lean upon. God willing, I will get through this, just like you got through the loss of your mother."

"Uh… Irene," Rally's father said, "could you stay with Integra for a bit. I'd like to talk to Walter for a bit." He nodded to Walter, who had finished with Rally and came aside him. "So what do you think, Walter?" he whispered.

"To put it frankly, Mr. Vincent," Walter whispered back, "I do not trust Richard at all with Integra's welfare. He was waiting for a long time for Sir Arthur to die and I dread to think what will happen if he finds out that Integra is to inherit the Hellsing leadership."

Rally's father nodded, adding, "All the same, it's best you keep an eye on her for a while. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Walter nodded again as he returned to Rally, picking up a Polaroid camera. "Tell you what, Irene," he said. "How about I give you and Integra here a memento of your stay here?"

Smiling, Rally agreed and soon the two girls posed together as her father snapped-off two pictures and handed the girls one each. As soon as the photos developed, both girls assessed their individual poses. Then saying their final goodbyes, Rally and her father left the Hellsing estate, with Rally waving goodbye to Integra, who was standing alongside Walter as the car drove off.

**END FLASHBACK…**

"And so I left England and returned home," Rally concluded. "Later, I found out from Dad that Sir Arthur died not long after we left… and a week later her uncle Richard died as well."

"Boy, that's strange," Becky said. "I would think someone like him would be around still." She then paused and added, "By the way, if this Integra is in the United States, do you think you might look her up?"

"Doubtful," Rally sighed. "I don't even know if she'll remember me, being it was a long time ago."

"Well anyway," Coleman added, getting up, "I for one would like to see her again and apologize for Kevin's behavior. I gotta get home. Talk to you later."

"And I've got to get home, myself," Becky said, also getting up and following Coleman to the door. As she was making her way out the door, she piped up with, "Now remember Rally, you owe me $300."

Fighting the urge to strangle Becky, Rally forced a smile and said, "Uh… yeah I'll remember, Becky. Thanks a lot." As soon as the door closed, the smile faded as she growled under her breath, "Fucking bloodsucker!"

"I agree," May added, walking up to her friend. "Becky just has no patience."

"I know, I know," Rally added, "but lately it seems a lot of the crooks around here must've gotten smarter and are appearing in court. There isn't as many bail jumpers these days." She then turns to May and reluctantly said, "Do you think… you can ask Kenny if he can lend us a few hundred… at least until business picks up?"

"I wish I could," May glumly said, "but I got a call from him today and he had to leave town all of a sudden. Something about… waiting until things cool off with that spill near Joliet. I guess he didn't want to get blamed for anything if something blows up."

"Great," Rally groaned, her shoulders slumping.

**JOLIET, NEAR SUNSET…**

The car carrying Agent Lewis and Sir Integra finally made the stop at the reestablished command center, which was moved two kilometers further back as per Sir Islands' request. Stepping inside, she walked up and greeted her old friend. "It is nice seeing you again, Sir Islands," she began. "I trust your holiday was not ruined too much."

"Not as bad as I feared, Sir Hellsing," the gentleman answered, "although this American general is a little perturbed about having an outsider run his show."

"Well it looks like we are going to ruin his day even further," Sir Integra added, finally lighting up the cigar she had in her mouth. Finally deciding to address the general, she walked up and said, "So… shall we get started, General?"

"Well," the general began, "you could begin by telling me what the hell is going on in that farmhouse and why my men are not going in."

"Very well, I'll get to the point," Sir Integra began. "That farmhouse that your men tried to assault is the den of a vampire. The men of your Drug Enforcement Agency and Illinois State Patrol had been killed by this vampire and turned into ghouls, as well as the S.W.A.T. members later dispatched."

"Yes, Sir Islands told me that and I still find it hard to believe," the general said. "What I don't know is how in the world are you going to solve that problem."

"Have patience, General," the blonde woman said, exhaling a puff of smoke. "As we speak, the solution is at this moment being deployed." She then reached for a cellphone, press a number on the speed dial, and as soon as the connection was made and answered, she said, "Have you reached the deployment point, Walter?" she then activated the speaker.

"We have indeed, Sir Integra," Walter's voice came over the other end.

"Very well. Proceed with the operation." She then hung up. "Well, gentlemen," she added, "all we have to do now is sit back and wait for results."

"Well… no disrespect or anything…" the general said, "but what exactly are you going to use against this… vampire and those ghouls?"

"If you want to know," Sir Integra said, smiling, "then I will tell you… but you might be surprised about the answer."

"Oh shit," one of the soldiers hauling the crates at the deployment sight groaned, rubbing his sore arms, "just what **_IS_** this weapon we're supposed to be deploying in the first place?"

"You're telling me," his fellow said, also rubbing his arms. "That last one was about as heavy as a load of bricks!"

"Provided you open these crates in the next few minutes," Walter grumbled, handing the two a pry bar each, "you will be able to see for yourselves. Now I suggest you get busy, the sun's almost down."

"Yeah, yeah," the first soldier said, working in the heaviest crate.

"You know, Pete," the second soldier said as he worked the lid off, "from what ol' Alfred said," pointing his head at Walter, "you would think we're setting free vampires."

"Yeah, Al," Pete said, starting on his crate, "or it could be a high-tech fly swatter for all it's…"

"**HOLYSONOFAWHATTHEFUCK!!!"** Al screamed, rapidly stumbling away backwards from his crate. Sure enough, inside was what appeared to be a coffin constructed in oak, a wooden crucifix nailed to its lid. Working gingerly, Pete undid the second crate, which held another coffin. However, this coffin was black, trimmed in silver, and with strange writing on its lid.

"What the hell is this?" Pete whimpered as he saw the black coffin… then he screamed as the lid was opened on its own accord.

The figure that exited the coffin was tall… a male with a red trenchcoat, a charcoal-gray suit, shin-high riding boots and white gloves… and he stood up and looked at the trembling soldier, his red eyes appearing to drill holes into his soul. The figure looked around, surveying his surroundings, then picked up a broad-brimmed red hat and turned to Walter. "So," he said in a rich baritone voice, "this is the United States. Not much to it, eh Walter?"

"It's only a small portion of the country, Alucard," the butler said, taking what appeared to be a blood packet from the refrigerated cooler he picked-up from the truck.

"Oh… is that right, Angel of Death?" the red-clad vampire said, taking the blood packet from Walter. He then pulled the top from the silicon hose and began drinking the blood as if it was a juice box. "If at all possible, I would like to see the rest of the country. Wouldn't that be an adventure?"

"I am certain it would be that, Alucard," Walter answered dryly.

Recovering slightly from his shock, Pete leaned over to Walter and whispered, "Excuse me… but is he what I believe he is?"

"Indeed he is," the butler replied. "I must ask you and your friend here not to reveal what you've seen tonight."

"Are you kidding?" Al said, joining the others. "If we told them what they are, we're libel to be thrown in the looney bin."

Walter nodded, then turned to Alucard and said, "I do believe we better wake up the other part of our team soon. I'll get your weapons ready."

Alucard grinned evilly as he disposed of the empty blood pack, then picked up another pack and walked over to the other coffin. "Police Girl," he said, gently knocking on the lid, "it's time to get up."

"Alright, Master, alright. Just give me a moment, okay?" a female voice from inside the coffin said. The lid then opened up, and to the two soldiers' surprised, out came what appeared to be a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, blazing red eyes and wearing what appeared to be a bright yellow miniskirt uniform which showed off her more-than-generous figure. "This is bloody inconvenient," she griped, stretching herself. "There's got to be a better way to fly overseas than to be stuck in a box on the trip."

"Even a vampire like myself must sleep in a coffin when flying over water, Police Girl," Alucard answered, smiling as he put on a pair of orange-yellow sunglasses. "By the way, I hope that you're hungry."

"More like famished, if appearances are correct, " Walter said, peering inside the girl – Seras Victoria's coffin. Inside was the spent remains of two blood packs, as well as the insulated bag they were kept in. As the butler bent down to clean up the leavings, he glanced at the lid and happened to see a picture of Sir Integra, sitting regally, taped to the inside. Not saying a word, Walter hastily closed the lid, then walked over to Alucard and said in a low voice, "She did it again… still fawning over Sir Integra."

"A girl can dream, can she?" Alucard smiled back, then walked over and gave Seras the blood pack, for which she drained quickly. The red-clad vampire's smile grew bigger. A short time ago, he had to virtually threaten Seras to drink her blood. Now she was willingly drinking it, which more than increased her strength. "So, Police Girl," he finally said to her, "are you ready for a little mayhem tonight?"

"More than ready, Master," Seras answered, almost eagerly.

"That's the spirit," Alucard agreed, then turned to the butler and said, "Walter, can you give us a brief description of the situation we're going to be facing?"

Walter then proceeded to bring Alucard and Seras up-to-speed on the situation at the farmhouse. Afterwards, he motioned to the two soldiers to bring forth two cases from the truck. The smaller of the cases was brought before Alucard. "You already have your weapons, Alucard, so this case contains the necessary ammunition you need. Miss Victoria," he turned to Seras, "we did bring your Harkonnen cannon along with us, but for this mission it was deemed that 'rate of fire' was more important take-down ability." The larger case was opened to reveal the machine gun she used when she joined the Hellsing Organization.

"It's perfect, Walter," Seras answered. "Thank you." All of a sudden, she happened to see the two soldiers staring at her… only not in fear. "What are you two doing?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh," Pete started, sounding like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, "nothing really."

"Yeah-yeah," Al added, "nothing at all!"

'**_Why do I have the feeling I've run into a bloody bunch of perverts,'_** Seras thought to herself, her left eyebrow twitching uncontrollably as she gave the two a doubtful look.

Alucard just chuckled and telepathically told his fledgling, **_'Just showing their appreciation for beauty, Police Girl. Don't be too hard on them.' _**Then just as quickly, he said aloud, "Well, shall we be going?" Seras nodded, more than eager to get away from the soldiers' stares.

Walter then got on his cellphone and informed Sir Integra that the two has set out. "Yes, Sir Integra. We'll do that soon." After hanging up, he turned to the soldiers and said in a voice a tone louder than he normally used, "Gentlemen, I suggest we return the coffins into the vehicle and get ourselves to the British Embassy extension in Chicago. Now let us get to it."

Reluctantly, the two stopped staring at Seras in order to comply. However, Pete told Al quietly, "I don't care if she IS a vampire… I'd do that girl in an instant."

"Yeah," Al answered. "She's a total babe."

Walter simply shook his head and adjusted his monocle, wondering if they would feel the same if they really knew what Seras was.

The area around the farmhouse looked as if Hell had ascended from the depths and placed itself upon the earth. Among the wrecked vehicles and discarded weapons, there appeared to be rotting pieces of the I.S.P.'s S.W.A.T. team and the D.E.A. agents strewn around the grounds… and some of those pieces looked as if they were chewed upon. Seras looked around the horrifying sight, her face screwed in distaste. "Disgusting," she whispered. "You would think that ghouls would have better table manners than this… but it's all the same, Master, no matter how many times I see it."

Alucard didn't answer, instead continuing onward. Suddenly, he held out his gloved hand and stopped in his tracks. Seras quickly complied. In front of them, a group of ghouls… some of them wearing police uniforms… were shambling towards the two vampires, their eyes glowing as they stumbled onward. "Situation C," Alucard atoned, "releasing control art restriction to level 3." He then quickly drew from his coat his .454 Casull… 'Joshua' and took aim.

Seras also acted quickly, slamming a clip into her machine gun and making sure her machete, which was strapped to her belt, was handy. The two then struck, Alucard blasting away one ghoul at-a-time. His fledgling also attacked, the Draculina cutting down another group of ghouls to pieces. During this battle, Seras leapt upwards and overhead the ghouls, firing in mid-air. She didn't bother aiming, yet she accurately cut-down the ghouls she shot.

Alucard grinned hugely as he saw Seras dispatch so many ghouls in that manner. **_'Yes, Police Girl,'_** he thought to himself, **_'that's the way to do it… feel the darkness, but RULE the darkness, do not let the darkness rule you!' _**Seeing a few more ghouls, the red-clad vampire then switched guns… his 'Jackal' gun… and with a single shot destroyed those few remaining. Thus the way was clear as he strode inside the farmhouse.

The FREAK that had inhabited the farmhouse looked like your average meth-head… gaunt, pale, with long hair and teeth that were decaying, although the fangs he had were still intact. "So you got past those pigs I turned, you motherfucker!" he snarled. "Well looks like you've hit the motherfuckin' jackpot… 'cause I'm gonna rip your motherfuckin' head and shit down your motherfuckin' neck!" However, the FREAK never got the chance… on account of Alucard opening fire with the 'Jackal'. The red-clad vampire had to admit that this FREAK was a strong one… he emptied an entire clip into him and all he was able to accomplish was disable him. Grinning, Alucard prepared to drive his hand into the pseudo-vampire's heart.

"MASTER!!!" Seras' voice called out. Distracted, Alucard turned to see his fledgling, who body was covered with blood and gore from her previous battles. Machete in hand, her red eyes glowing brightly and a psychotic look on her face, she snarled, "Let me kill him! Those men he turned in ghouls were fellow officers of mine! Their deaths have to be avenged! I beg of you, let me have him! His head is mine!"

Mildly surprised, Alucard noticed that the FREAK was slightly recovering from the shooting he gave him. But a bright grin came over his face as he said, "By all means, Police Girl… the kill is yours."

The FREAK, surprised at being spared, just glared at Seras and smirked, "A god-damned skirt… killing me? Well go ahead, you fuckin' little whore… I dare you!" He drew a switchblade and added, "Who knows? Maybe after I cut you to pieces, I'll strip you down and fuck you where you stand!"

"**SHUT UP!!!"** Seras shrieked as she charged at the FREAK. The fake vampire dodged the first slash, but could not avoid the remaining slashes… which were at a speed that was not possible for the FREAK to copy. In the span of two seconds, his arms and one of his legs were cut to pieces.

Injured, bleeding and obviously angry, the FREAK precariously stood on his one remaining leg. Seras then dropped the machete she used and slowly crept up to him, her psychotic grin enhanced with a wild look in her glowing eyes. "You… fuckin'… little… freak…" the FREAK managed to sputter, rage in his eyes.

"For the last time, you damned bloody murderer…" Seras growled in a low voice, then drew back her right arm and thrust in into the FREAK's chest as she yelled, **"SHUT UP!!!"** A look of surprised came over the FREAK's face, seeing Seras' arm sticking into his chest and exiting from his back. Then he exploded into a bloody cloud, pieces of his body dropping on the young vampire as she continued to grin. Then the grin fell from Seras' face as she collapsed on her knees, panting in exhaustion. "Bloody jackass," she managed to say.

Then Seras jumped as Alucard applauded behind her. "Bravo," he said, a big smile on his face. "Police Girl, you have done me proud! I've never seen such malice from in all the time you've embraced the dark! In my eyes, you are truly a powerful vampire!"

"Oh please, Master, you're embarrassing me," Seras bashfully said, getting up. Looking at her soiled uniform, she added, "Oh bloody hell, I've made another mess of myself. I just know Walter is going to be unhappy about cleaning another of my uniforms."

"Oh I don't think Walter would mind cleaning up after you," Alucard said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "And I think this little adventure will help you impress Sir Integra as well."

"**MASTER, DON'T SAY THAT!!!"** Seras yelled, her pale face turning beet-red.

Alucard simply grinned. He already knew the truth about his little fledgling… she was in love with their master. If Seras had a heartbeat, the red-clad vampire knew that it would be beating a mile-a-minute whenever she saw Sir Integra, but was to bashful to proclaim her love for her. However, Alucard was in no mood to spoil whatever Seras felt for the master of the Hellsing Organization; he'll simply let things progress in their natural manner.

However, before saying anything, Alucard bent over where the FREAK originally stood… and picked up a small rectangular piece from the floor. Then something else caught his eye… what appeared to be an injection vial that was on a table. "Come," he said to Seras, "it's time we made our way to the base camp."

"Er… right," Seras stammered, still feeling embarrassed by Alucard's insinuation.

It was a half-hour since the soldiers guarding the command center reported hearing gunshots coming from the farmhouse. Now the watch reported two figures – one of them apparently armed – was walking down the road. Quickly, several soldiers made their way to the road and drew down upon the two.

Sir Integra, Sir Islands, Agent Lewis and the National Guard general exited the command tent, hearing the news. Using a night-vision scope, Sir Integra was able to identify Alucard and Seras – although they had no body heat, the infrared illuminator on the scope clearly showed them. Leaning to the general, she whispered her findings, which made him call out, "Hold your fire!"

The soldiers relaxed, allowing Alucard and Seras to pass. The two vampires then proceeded to the four. "The limited power release has been completed," Alucard said to Sir Integra. "The target FREAK has been eliminated… and the ghouls he produced have been mercifully silenced." Looking to Agent Lewis, he added, "I'm afraid that open casket funerals for the dead officers may not be possible, but I'm certain you can identify the remains."

"I expected as much, if what Sir Integra told me was true, Alucard," Lewis said. "My thanks for resolving this situation."

"And mine as well," Sir Integra added.

"I'll have you to know," Alucard continued, "that it was the Police Girl herself had eliminated the FREAK responsible for this mess." He grinned evilly as he said, "She was wonderful, a most magnificent hunter I must add."

Surprised, Sir Integra turned to the young vampire and said, "Captain Victoria… is this true?"

Blushing, Seras managed to say, "Uh… yes, Sir Integra… although I could use a shower and a change of uniform because of it."

"Well rest assured," Sir Integra added, smiling, "you will get both as soon as you and Alucard arrive at the Embassy extension in Chicago."

"There is one more thing," Alucard added, holding out his hand. "We had discovered these on the premises where that FREAK was hiding." It was the rectangular object and the vial.

"Damn," the Hellsing master said under her breath, "not another of those chips?" Then her attention turned to the vial. "Agent Lewis," she said, handing the vial to the Homeland Security agent, "do you have any idea what this is?"

"Offhand… no," he said. "I'll have this analyzed at D.E.A. to find out what it is."

"Please make sure I am informed of this, for I am afraid our stay in your country may have to be extended because of this matter." She also handed the chip to Lewis and added, "I will provide your agency with we have got on this in exchange."

"I'll let you know what I find… and thank you, Sir Hellsing," Lewis said before departing.

Finally turning to Sir Islands, Sir Integra said, "Well, I will take over this matter. I leave you to the rest of your holiday, my friend."

"My thanks, Sir Integra," Sir Islands replied, shaking her hand.

Departing the base camp, Sir Integra watched as Alucard and Seras were helped into a covered truck. Her car would escort the truck to the extension office of the British Embassy in Chicago, where hopefully Walter has gotten provisions ready for all of them. As she got into the back seat, she reached into her vest pocket… where she pulled out an old Polaroid picture of herself as a teenager and a young Rally Vincent. **_'Who knows?'_** she thought to herself, **_'maybe tomorrow I will have a chance to visit an old friend.'_**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	2. Reunion with a Friend

**Through the Years, Pt. 2**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own both series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**GUNSHOP 'GUNSMITH CATS', THE NEXT DAY…**

Rally Vincent slid the sign on the door to 'open' and unlocked the door. It was a particularly sunny day, which made her feel good… despite owing a friend a lot of money. Hopefully some criminal will feel desperate enough and try to jump bail or she would find someone on her 'hot list'. But for now she concentrated on the shop, her secondary source of income.

She looked around at the displays, which she cleaned before opening up, and was satisfied of the cleanliness, then went into the back room.

"Minnie" May Hopkins was there, going over the latest inventory and tax forms from the previous week… something they were careful of since an 'incident' some time ago. "Let's face it, Rally," she began as her friend came in, "we can't avoid paying Becky forever. After all, she has helped us out on a lot of our cases."

"I know, May, I know," the dusky-skinned gunsmith glumly said as she put on her work apron, "but until we get that money from the bondsman, she's going to have to wait us out." Changing the subject, Rally asked her young friend, "By the way, have that shipment of new shotguns came in yet? I can't wait to get a jump on hunting season."

"About an hour ago," May answered. "After I'm through with this, I'll enter the registration numbers of the guns into the database."

Rally smiled May's answer. "Thanks. It's a good thing I have you to get ahead on things, otherwise we'd be in a lot of trouble, not to mention we'll never be able to pay Becky," she laughed. Just then, the light at the door blinked, indicating a possible customer inside the shop. "Better hang on to that thought, May. Looks like we got somebody in the shop."

Rally then left the back room… mindful to keep an eye on where she stashed the various backup guns she had hidden under the counters in case this customer was actually a front-man for a hold-up. There was one individual inside, with long pale blonde hair and wearing a business suit. The figure's back was turned to Rally, so she thought to let the possible customer know her presence. "Oh good morning," she began. "What can I do for you today?"

"You can start by saying 'hello', Rally," came a British-sounding female voice, which caught Rally off-guard. The figure turned around to reveal a somewhat plain, but beautiful woman in glasses. "It has been a long time. You have grown-up well, old friend," she said, smiling.

It took Rally a few tense seconds to try to figure out this strange woman and why she knew her. Then a look of recognition came over her features. "I-I-Integra?" she stammered. "I-is that you?"

"Well nowadays I go by the name Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… but yes, it is me, Rally," Sir Integra answered, turning around fully.

Almost immedietly, Rally raced the distance between the two and gave her old friend a hug. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed, laughing, "I didn't think you would remember me! Well… when Roy mentioned you when he told me about that incident with "Bruiser" Delany, I never thought it would be you!"

"Roy?" Sir Integra quipped. "Ah… I believe you are referring to Lt. Coleman. I did not think that you and the lieutenant would be friends."

"Well… yeah Roy and I and his wife are old friends," Rally absently mentioned, scratching the back of her head. "Anyway, what brings you here to the States?"

All of a sudden, Sir Integra's face looked as though it was a deer in the headlights. Thinking quickly, she said, "Well… I had business over here, so I arrived here yesterday. You do remember that chemical spill at Joliet? I was involved in that, but have to stay over a few days more."

"Well… yeah, of course I do?" Rally answered. However, she studied Sir Integra's face and thought to herself, **_'She's not telling me everything. What is it she's holding back?'_**

"Rally?" May's voice came from the back room's door, a mass of papers in her hands. "I need to find out more about…" She then up and saw the two women. "Rally, who's that?" she asked.

"Oh May," Rally blundered, "how rude of me. This is the person I told you about yesterday." She indicated to Sir Integra. "May, this is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… you know, my old friend. Integra," she added, pointing to May, "this is May Hopkins. She's also a friend of mine, and she helps me out here."

"Wow!" May exclaimed, racing to the two. "When Rally told us about you… well… I could hardly believe that she knew somebody like you!" She then turned to Rally and whispered, "And you said she wouldn't remember you when Becky made that suggestion! Boy how wrong were you!"

"**MAY!?!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO RUDE!?!?"** Rally exploded.

Sir Integra cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Rally," she said, "but have I caught you in an awkward moment?"

"Oh… no you haven't, Integra," Rally sputtered, taking May aside, "could you give a moment?" Moving to another part of the shop, she angrily whispered to her friend, "Dammit, why the hell did you make that remark, May? This is already as awkward as it is!"

"Uh… sorry, Rally," May answered.

Her anger moving away, Rally took a big sigh and said, "Well… I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that. It's just that… it was so clumsy, that's all." Glancing over at Sir Integra, she added, "Look… why don't you keep an eye on the shop? I'm going out to see if I can get reacquainted with Integra for a while." May nodded, then Rally took off her apron and said to Sir Integra, "I'm going to get my coat and cellphone, Integra. How about we go out for a bit?"

"Are you certain it is alright, Rally?" Sir Integra asked. "You've just opened up."

"Don't worry," Rally said. "May's capable of running the shop herself."

Sir Integra just nodded as Rally disappeared into the backroom, then reappeared with her coat on. As she was getting it on, however, Sir Integra noticed that Rally was wearing a shoulder holster… with an automatic pistol inside it. Not noticing, Rally turned to her friend and called out, "See you in a few hours, May."

"See you later, Rally," May answered back, giving Rally a wave.

The two women – Rally and Sir Integra – exited the shop, where Walter C. Dolnez was patiently waiting outside near a Rolls-Royce. "Walter?" Rally gasped, seeing him, "You're still around?"

"Indeed I am," the old butler answered. "It is very nice to see you again, Miss Vincent." He then turned to Sir Integra and asked, "Where do you two wish to go, ma'am?"

Before the dark-skinned blonde could answer, Rally tapped her shoulder. "Before you answer," she began, "I want to show you something, Integra."

"Really?" Sir Integra said, her right eyebrow raising. "Pardon us for a second, will you Walter?"

Walter nodded, afterwhich Rally led Sir Integra to the alleyway, where Rally's car – a blue1967 Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT-500 – was parked. "What do you think?" Rally asked, her blue eyes twinkling. "Done a lot of the custom work myself on it, but I'm pretty proud of it. Of course, I assume you have better cars than this back in England… possibly another Rolls or Bentley… maybe even a Jaguar ."

Sir Integra smiled, looking at the car. "Quite true, I have a few very good motorcars back home," she finally said. "However, they are nothing compared to this classic you have." She then looked at Rally and asked, "Rally, you would not mind it much if I rode along with you, do you?"

Rally smiled. "Why of course," she answered. "But what about your car?"

"I will ask Walter to drive it back to the Embassy extension compound," Sir Integra offered. "You can drop me off there once we are through." She then asked, "You do know where it is?"

"No," Rally said, shrugging, "but I'm certain you can give me directions."

"Very well," Sir Integra said.

After giving Walter instructions, Sir Integra joined Rally inside her car. After both of them buckled up, Rally started the engine… for which the throaty sound gave the rather dignified woman next to her a start. "Ready?" Rally asked.

"As ready as I am," Sir Integra confirmed, already wondering why she excepted her friend's offer.

"Okay, let's go!" Rally called out, putting the transmission into gear, releasing the clutch as she roared out of the alley. At first, Sir Integra began franticly looking for a hand-hold, noticing how fast Rally got out of the alley, but then settled down as Rally quickly assumed a safe speed limit.

"I sincerely hope Miss Vincent is a more cautious driver that she appears to be," Walter sighed, watching the two depart as he got into the Rolls-Royce.

It was sometime later the two were inside a small, yet tasteful bistro, where both of them ordered lunch… with Rally paying. Sir Integra had a simple roast beef sandwich on white and a cup of hot tea, while Rally ordered a ham-and-swiss half-sub with multi-grain chips and a diet cola. In-between bitefulls, the two indulged in mostly small-talk, but Rally had noticed that Sir Integra had avoided answering certain parts of her past, but didn't press the subject, figuring it was something that was secret.

The subject of their discussion soon moved to Rally's life. "So let me understand this," Sir Integra began, "the gunshop is only a secondary occupation and you are a 'licensed recovery agent' by trade?"

"Yup," Rally answered after swallowing a sip of her drink. "What I do is go after criminals that had skipped-out on their bail and bring them back to stand trial. I then get paid a portion of the bond that was posted. The job description is good, but it doesn't have the panic potential of 'bounty hunter', though. It does have its share of danger, though… if that little problem I had with Natasha Radinov is any indication."

"I would imagine, Rally," Sir Integra replied, recognizing the name of the infamous assassin. She then looked at a sign posted on the wall, sighed and added, "It is too bad that this establishment has a 'no smoking' rule. I could really use a smoke to relax a bit."

"Really?" Rally answered. "Well, I'm a non-smoker myself, but I don't mind people lighting up a cigarette every once-in-a-while. I only allow smoking in the backroom."

"That is considerate of you, Rally," Sir Integra said, then added, "But I would wonder if you would say the same thing for cigars."

Rally's eyes widened, catching on. "You… smoke cigars? No offense, Integra, but I can't see you as the cigar-smoking person," she added, mildly surprised.

"None taken," the blonde replied, chuckling. She then got out of her chair and added, "Well, I should be returning to the compound soon. I've got a lot of work to do."

"No kidding," Rally said, also rising. "After I drop you off, I better go back to the shop and check on May." The two then walked out of the bistro, Rally continuing to talk, "She tends to get a little irritated when I'm gone for a long time and…" However, before she could continue, she took a look across the street, an intense look on her face.

Sir Integra noticed Rally's mood. "Excuse me Rally, but is something wrong?"

Rally didn't answer, instead drawing her gun – a CZ-75 – and began to race across the street… with Sir Integra following close behind.

They didn't go far. A skinny, rather scruffy-looking fellow was leaning against a building, not doing nothing in particular. "Hello, Alfie," Rally's voice came from behind him.

Alfie flinched, then started to bolt away… but the sound of Rally cocking the hammer of her gun made him freeze. "Smart move," Rally said, still aiming at Alfie from behind. Too bad it wasn't smart enough, for he tried to throw a punch at her, but she ducked back, elbowed the back of his head and swept his legs.

"Okay, I stand corrected," Rally added sarcastically as she knelt against his back, "You're **NOT** too smart."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alfie barked back. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh really, Alfie?" Rally countered. "Let's see… breaking-and-entry, grand larceny, receiving stolen items… not to mention failure to appear in court for all those charges… doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"Why don't you just fuck-off and die?" Alfie growled.

Rally simply smiled and added, "Sorry… but I don't do requests."

Sir Integra simply looked on, while Rally produced a pair of zip-cuffs and restrained the felon. "Interesting," she finally said, smiling. "Even while relaxing, you still find time for work."

"Just dumb luck, I guess," Rally shrugged, "Being at the right place at the right time, that's all." She then hoisted Alfie up on his feet. But as he did, a bag fell out of his shirt pocked… and inside were several injection vials.

"Huh?" Rally mumbled as she quickly gathered up the bag. But when she looked at the contents of the bag, her mood suddenly shifted… from extreme surprise to blind rage! Slamming Alfie against the wall, she grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar and angrily yelled in his face, **"ALRIGHT, ASSHOLE! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU GOT THIS!!!"**, holding the bag in his face.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Alfie whimpered – and got the barrel of Rally's gun jammed tightly under his jaw after she dropped the bag.

"**DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, ALFIE!!" **Rally snarled, looking as if she wanted to pull the trigger. **"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU GOT THIS AND I WANT IT NOW!!!"**

Suddenly fearing for his life, Alfie blurted out, **"LOOK MISS, I GOT THAT BAG FROM A STRANGE GUY THREE NIGHTS AGO! HE TOLD ME TO HAND IT OUT TO SOME PEOPLE, THEN GET THEIR ADDRESSES!! I SWEAR TO YOU, THAT'S ALL!!! DON'T SHOOT ME!!!"**

"**RALLY!" **Sir Integra yelled out, surprised by her friend's sudden change of mood. **"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU??"**

Almost as quickly as she heard Sir Integra, Rally came to her senses. Withdrawing her gun from the crook but maintaining eye contact, she reached for her cellphone and hit the speed dial. When she got the dial tone, she quickly switched to speaker, where everyone heard, "Coleman here."

"Roy, it's me Rally!" she answered crisply.

Coleman's voice had a note of concern. "Rally… is something wrong?"

"I caught a bail-jumper near the Sunlight Bistro," Rally began, "but what I found on him I didn't like! Could you get over here and pick him up?"

"I'm on my way, Rally," Coleman answered then hung up.

During this conversation, Sir Integra happened to get a look at the bag Rally held. **_'Those vials,' _**she thought to herself, **_'They are the very same as the vial Alucard discovered last night.'_**

A few minutes later, several squad cars had showed up, where several policemen took Alfie into custody… and Coleman was giving Rally an impromptu lecture on the finer parts of street interrogations… whatever she wanted to listen or not. "I'm serious, Rally!" he scolded, glaring angrily at her, "You can't go around getting information by threatening a suspect with a gun like that! You're lucky someone was there to stop you, because I sure as hell don't like the idea of hauling your ass off to jail for murder!"

"I know, Roy. I'm sorry," Rally moaned, "But when I saw this on him… I sort of lost it." She then handed him the bag. "Alfie was told to push Kerasine on a few unsuspecting people, but that guy doesn't know who."

"Kerasine," Coleman muttered, recognizing the vials. "And when there Kerasine…"

"…Then it's a sure bet Goldie's not too far behind," Rally finished. "It's a good thing Misty's no longer in town… otherwise there would be too many targets for that bitch to get to just to get me."

Coleman nodded, adding, "I'll get an A.P.B. out on Goldie A.S.A.P.." He then leaned over to Rally and added in a stern voice, "I don't have to tell you not to go gunning for Goldie herself. She's too smart to leave herself out of the open."

"I got it, Roy," Rally answered, "but I've got to get my friend here back to the British extension compound."

Coleman then noticed Sir Integra, who was standing nearby… and listening carefully to the conversation without their noticing. "Oh… Sir Hellsing, I was hoping I could talk to you. I'm sorry about that little problem with Captain Delany yesterday."

"There is no need to apologize, Lt. Coleman," Sir Integra answered. "I am certain you have the problem at hand. And now if you will excuse me, I would like Rally here to take me back." Coleman did not object, and soon the two women took off in Rally's car.

**THE BRITISH EMBASSY EXTENSION COMPOUND, AT SUNSET…**

"I have gotten the confirmation from Agent Lewis about the compound that Alucard reported," Walter said, holding several printouts in his hand. "The substance presented was indeed the compound Kerasine."

Sir Integra simply sat at the desk, a cigar smoldering in her hand. She noted that the sun had slipped over the horizon… which usually meant the appearance of the two vampires of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights Hellsing… Alucard and Seras Victoria. "So what are the particulars of this drug, Walter?" she muttered, apparently in deep thought.

"Sir Integra… I believe it would be best if the others arrived as well before we proceeded," Walter pointed out. And as if to punctuate his observation, Alucard chose that moment to appear out of thin air, as he usually does.

The No-Life King looked at his master… who clearly didn't seem to be in the mood for his usual mind-games. "Well," Alucard began, "you seem in one of your moods again, Sir Integra." He then smiled and added, "I sincerely hope it wasn't something Walter had said. I know he has a sense of humor, but it's no need to get medieval on him." Walter just rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Very funny, Alucard," Sir Integra grumbled. Noticing one person was missing, she added, "By the way… where in the world is your fledgling?"

As if on-cue, Seras showed up. However, she didn't open the door. Rather, she had phased through the door, albeit not too well. "Sorry about being late, Sir Integra," the Draculina began, finally materializing inside, "but Master has been wanting me to practice more of my powers." She then looked at Sir Integra, blushed and added, "Please… don't be mad at me."

"I am not, Captain Victoria," Sir Integra said, noticing Seras' blush. She then began to wonder why a vampire would react like that, but decided not to ask. "Actually, you're doing very well. Anyway… Walter, please continue with your report."

Walter nodded, then began. "Like I told Sir Integra," he said, "Kerasine… or 'Powerball' as it's known on the streets, is a powerful synthetic narcotic, cheaply manufactured and distributed in quantity, primarily in this area of the country. The one characteristic of this drug is that, depending on the dosage, it can mimic the effects of several other illicit drugs; the smallest amount can simulate cocaine, while the largest can bring about the effects of lysergic acid diethylamide, commonly referred to as L.S.D.." He cleared his voice as he continued, "However, regardless of the dosage, there is one particularly nasty side-effect… it renders the user susceptible to suggestion, much like hypnosis."

Alucard frowned hearing this. "So this is how they plan to work," he growled.

Seras looked confused. "What are you talking about, Master?" she asked.

"Think about it, Police Girl," Alucard growled. "If this drug were to get out in the open market, there could be thousands of willing subjects to the FREAK chip we discovered in Joliet."

"I… see," Seras said, nodding.

Sir Integra's brow furrowed. "This is monstrous," she said, "using a drug to force others to renounce their humanity and become these FREAKs." Looking up to Walter, she added, "So what about this… Goldie that I heard Rally mention."

"Huh?" Seras mumbled. **_'Who is this… Rally?' _**she thought to herself, feeling a stab of jealousy. Alucard briefly glanced at her.

"Let me show you all on the plasma monitor," Walter said, oblivious to Seras' reaction. He punched several commands on the laptop on Sir Integra's desk, which activated a plasma monitor on the wall. A picture of a woman with strawberry-blonde hair show up, along with a D.E.A. file. "Goldie Muso, alias "Iron Goldie", currently believed to be the head of the Muso crime family, which has it's origins in Sicily. Her specialty is psychopharmacology, and has created a number of has been called "designer drugs… which includes, sadly enough, Kerasine. She is also an excellent hand-to-hand fighter and strategist."

"So she is responsible," Sir Integra mused. "Still, that doesn't explain Rally's reaction to her."

"I believe I have more, which could explain that," answered Walter, then produced on the monitor a side-by-side showing of Goldie's picture next to Rally's. Seras let out a small growl, but nobody – except Alucard – noticed. "It seems that Goldie is also a lesbian that has a controlling personality, and has been known to surround herself with teenaged girls, all of them Kerasine-induced as assassins. She and Miss Vincent had clashed from time-to-time… with Goldie proclaiming that one day, she will be able to break Miss Vincent's will and make her Goldie's personal slave… both in servitude and sexually."

"That woman is a monster," Sir Integra growled.

"There's more," Walter added. "It seems during their last meeting, Goldie was able to use Kerasine to enslave Miss Vincent's father as well… using him as her personal assassin."

Sir Integra finally decided she heard enough and motioned Walter to stop. "Personally, I would like to see this woman stopped, not only for the harm she's causing the general populace with this drug, but also what this drug might cause when the FREAK chip is used as well. Unfortunately, we are only guests in this country and do not have any jurisdiction to act."

"Then I suggest we wait her out," Alucard added, smirking. "This Goldie is obviously get paid… and very well. And greed is a very powerful emotion."

Sir Integra nodded. "Very well. It may be a long time before we see results… but it may be worth the wait." She got up and passed Seras – afterwhich she blushed – and said, "I will contact Agent Lewis and see if he could find out more about Miss Muso. Dismissed."

Seras departed first, her face unreadable. She only went a few yards from the office when Alucard appeared in front of her. "You're a little quiet, Police Girl," he smirked. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Seras had a confused look on her face. "Sorry… but talk about what, Master?"

"Oh… some odd stuff, nothing special," Alucard remarked, "especially your reaction to seeing Sir Integra's friend."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Master," replied Seras a bit too defensively.

"Me and Walter saw how you reacted," the No-Life King countered, "how your jealously showed itself." His voice then softened, "Both of us know of your infatuation with Sir Integra; it is very evident on the way she complimented you on your progress with your powers, not to mention when you disposed of that FREAK the other night."

The young vampire was silent for a few minutes. "I guess it does show," she finally said. "To tell you the truth, Master… I… I think I love Sir Integra."

"Then why do you not tell her? Surely she'll understand," Alucard offered.

"It's just that…" Seras struggled for the right words, "I'm not sure she'll except me. She's very dedicated to the Anglican Church as it is, so I don't think her faith would allow it. And even if she did," several bloody tears showed themselves on her face, "I don't think she'll accept a vampire as a lover. I'm so afraid that she'll reject me." She then hugged Alucard tightly, sobbing.

Alucard felt a little uncomfortable, having to comfort his fledgling, but he swallowed his pride and replied, "I wouldn't worry too much, Police Girl. Give her time… who knows, you might be surprised by the results. Now I suggest you get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes… I'll do that, Master," Seras sniffled, then proceeded to the nearest bathroom to clean her soiled face. Alucard simply sighed, wondering how he became a counselor.

"Walter?" Sir Integra asked, taking a break from her paperwork. "I wonder if I should have told Rally the truth."

The old butler looked over. "I do not believe I follow you, Sir Integra," he answered.

"I am talking about if I should have told Rally what I really do… about the Hellsing Organization. She was entirely truthful about her past and what she did, but when she asked me the same, I found myself being evasive. God and Her Majesty knows I want to protect Rally from whatever danger she may encounter if she knew… but I wonder if it is the right way."

Walter bent over to Sir Integra and answered, "It is not my place to be your advisor in such matters, Sir Integra… I simply do your bidding, that is all. However, if you do choose to let Miss Vincent share in the truth, I will support you as always."

"Thank you, Walter," Sir Integra sighed. "Perhaps I shall… but gradually, to allow her time to absorb the gravity of the revelation… and I believe I know how to accomplish it."

**THE RECTORY OF A LOCAL CATHOLIC CHURCH, THE NEXT DAY…**

"Thank you, Father," Captain Kevin Delany said to the priest as he left the office, "I think I will do just that."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kevin," the elderly priest said, shaking his hand. "To take up the department's suggestion of anger management counseling is the first step in finally moving on after your wife's death."

"Glad to hear," Delany said. "Ever since Gladys died, I was constantly letting my anger get the best of me and yesterday was the topper. If I followed through with attacking them… I have an idea that my career with the department, along with my pension, would be a thing of the past." Changing the subject, he asked the priest, "By the way, with that problem that came up with you… I'll have you in my prayers, Father."

The priest looked sadly as he answered, "These days, Kevin… that's all I have left is prayer. Well, I won't be keeping you. I'll see you this Sunday."

"You too, Father," Delany said. The detective then left the rectory building and started to his car when he nearly ran into a young nun, who was carrying a sizeable load. "Oh excuse me, Sister," he blundered, "I didn't notice you were coming."

The nun, who appeared to be Japanese in nationality, straightened her load, smiled and replied, "Oh that's okay. I should've been more careful in carrying these donated items." She then changed the subject, "So… you've been to see the priest? I've just got here and don't know many people here."

"Well, this parish has a lot of good people," Delany began, "and I'm certain some good friends here, Sister… er… I haven't got your name."

"Takagi," the nun replied, smiling. "Sister Yumiko Takagi. And yes, I'll try to make friends while I'm here."

"Okay," Delany said, heading for his car while Yumiko carried her load in another direction. "I'll see you later."

Yumiko waved goodbye, then proceeded to the local thrift store with the donations. As soon as she did, however, she had ducked into an alley. After going a short distance, she found a secluded area, where standing hidden in the shadows was another woman, blonde and dressed in the manner of a Catholic priest. "So," the woman said in a heavily-accented German voice, "it is set for tonight."

"I see, Heinkel," Yumiko replied, albeit in a sad voice.

"Yumiko," the woman – Heinkel Wolfe – said, her tone sympathetic, "I know you don't vant to do it… but it has to be done."

"Yes," Yumiko sighed, taking off her glasses.

It was ten in the evening when the priest had left the rectory and headed home. His mind was heavy with worry and shame that evening. For over thirty years he had to fight his hidden urges… and losing. During this time, whenever talk came of an alter boy being abused in a church he served at, he would be quickly and quietly moved to a new parish… where no matter how he tried, no matter how much he prayed, he would find himself succumbing to his unholy urges.

So involved with his thoughts was the priest that he almost failed to notice the figure in front of him. "Guten Tag, Father," the figure, a female addressed him.

"Er… Miss?" the priest blundered. "Is there… something you want?"

"Ja… your life, Father," the figure, Heinkel Wolfe said, stepping out of the shadows. "Your life as payment for the crimes of your perverted past… and justice for all your victims!" Wolfe produced a gun, which she aimed at the priest.

Turning back in a panic, the priest fled in the opposite direction, back to the rectory… or anyplace with a phone. He would've gone farther… if his legs were not suddenly cut-off at the knees. Falling face-first, the priest managed to pull himself upright to face his assailant, but was surprised to see Sister Yumiko, a katana in her hand. Yumiko also didn't look the same. She was smiling… but it was not the warm, kind smile he was fond of. This smile had a cruel, sadistic smirk to it, and her eyes, which didn't have her glasses, were wide and wild. "S-Sister Yumiko?" he whimpered, seeing her partner walking behind her.

"Sorry Father," the nun smirked, drawing back her blade, "Yumiko's taken a nap for now. You can call me… Yumie!"

The priest didn't have time to scream, his head cleanly cleft from his body. The job done, Yumie shook the blood from the blade before replacing it in the scabbard and turned to Heinkel. "Boy, that was a boring job," she grumbled. "I would've liked to see him at least beg for his life before loping off that pervert's head."

Heinkel shook her head and sighed, "Sometimes Yumie, I think you enjoy killing way too much! No wonder Yumiko doesn't like to wake you up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Yumie replied, "let's just hope Archbishop Maxwell's got a more interesting job ahead of us."

As if on cue, a cellphone rang, which Heinkel took out and answered. "Ja? Ja, Archbishop, the deed is done. Ja? Ja? Ja?" A pause. "I see. Vell, ve vill be vaiting at the airport for his arrival. Danke." She then switched off the phone, turned to Yumie and said, "Vell, it seems that your vish has been granted, Yumie. A patron for the archbishop's has told him of an individual that may have gotten too close to someone that Iscariot doesn't like."

"And we're going to kill this individual?" Yumie asked, somewhat eagerly.

"Not so fast," Heinkel countered, which disappointed her partner. "The archbishop has sent the agent that will take care of the job. Ve simply have to confirm his arrival, then ve return to the Vatican."

"Humph!" snorted Yumie, who cast one last look at the priest's body. "Possibly another milk run the archbishop wants us to run. And Yumiko was starting to get to like Chicago."

"I don't know," Heinkel said as the two walked away.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's note: Yeah, I know, the ending's rushed and generally sucked. But I thought the chapter needed to get out soon, so I raced right through it. I usually take my time with such things.**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES **


	3. Anderson makes a warning

**Through the Years, Pt. 3 **

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction **

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

**"Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction. **

**O'HARE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, 2 AM… **

"Alitalia Flight 750, nonstop from Rome, Italy, now departing at Gate 5," came the voice over the public address system. Heinkel Wolfe and Yumiko Takagi stood near the gate, trying to look calm. To the novice observer, the two looked like priest and nun waiting for another passenger. However, one would be surprised to find that the priest was actually a woman, although she did not act like a woman. Yumiko, however, seemed to be overly nervous, if her fidgeting was any indication.

"Yumiko," Heinkel grumbled, noticing the other woman's actions, "vill you please calm down? Your fidgeting is calling attention to us."

"I'm… I'm sorry Heinkel-sempai," Yumiko whispered, trying to settle down, "but… he scares me. I know I should be calm… but I can't help it!"

"Then maybe you should vake up Yumie instead," Heinkel offered. "At least she knows how to keep calm."

"No way!" Yumiko hissed, nearly panicking. "You know that Yumie's crazy! She'd kill everyone in this terminal!"

"Then calm down and relax," Heinkel said. Yumiko decided to do what she said, although she didn't feel like it.

It wasn't long before the person they were waiting for finally arrived… a tall priest with blonde hair, green eyes, facial stubble with a huge scar on the left side of his face. He also wore a gray cassock and gloves on his hands. "Well, Sister Heinkel, Sister Yumiko," the priest said in a warm Irish voice, "tis nice ta see you again."

"Indeed it is, Father Anderson," Heinkel replied.

"L-likewise," Yumiko added, forcing a smile.

The priest – Father Alexander Anderson – chuckled at Yumiko's reaction. "Calm yerself, Sister," he replied. "Yer kind presence and warm smile is a blessing unto itself, unlike th't 'ellion Yumie… but even she can be dependable." Yumiko smiled nervously, hoping Yumie didn't hear that.

Heinkel nodded, and then looked up to the tall priest, "Vell Father how is life for you these days?"

"T' tell ye th' truth," Anderson said, sighing, "I'd rather be back at the orphanage with all the kids runnin' around than travelin' to this forsaken land. Never can get used t' a country founded by damn Protestants, if England is any indication."

"No one can be perfect, Father," Heinkel added. "So… how is Archbishop Maxwell these days?"

"'E's fine, although at times th' lad worries me, with all the pressure 'e 'as," Anderson answered. "However, for the task 'e 'as, it is understandable. The soldiers of God requires strong leaders, and 'e is the best one for the job."

"Attention, attention. Alitalia Flight 810, with nonstop services to Rome, Italy, is now boarding at Gate 5. This is your first call," the P.A. announced, then repeated the message.

All three individuals took notice of the announcement, with Anderson saying, "So, where are ye two off to?"

"Another assignment, I'm afraid," Heinkel said, picking up her carry-on. "Ve vould've been here sooner, but Yumiko had to answer questions about a certain… killing that occurred tonight."

"I told them the truth, Heinkel-sempai," Yumiko added. "I told the police that I was… asleep during the killing of that priest."

"Ah'm certain you were, Sister Yumiko," Anderson said, patting the nervous nun on the head. "Now if you'll excuse me, Ah'd best be gettin' me luggage from th' baggage claim… if these Protestants 'aven't lost it, that is."

"Let us hope they didn't," Heinkel added. "If they did, I vould not vant to know the consequences of vhat vould happen."

"Indeed," Anderson said. "I'll call in t' Archbishop Maxwell and let 'im know Ah've arrived and ye two are on yer way. 'Ave a 'appy flight."

"We will, Anderson-sensei," Yumiko said, finally relieved to go… mainly to be away from the tall priest. "Sayonara!"

"Danke, Father Anderson," Heinkel added, waving.

Anderson smiled as he waved back at the two nuns as they left for their plane. Then his attention turned back to retrieving his baggage, mainly because what he had inside couldn't be allowed normally as carry-on luggage.

**HANK'S BAIL BONDS, LATE MORNING… **

"Oh no," Rally Vincent said over her cellphone. "Roy, tell me it isn't true?"

"I'm afraid it is, Rally," Lieutenant Roy Coleman said over the phone. "Last night a cleaning lady walking to work found a priest dismembered and decapitated near the rectory of the local Catholic church. Not a pretty sight, I can say this."

"I can imagine," Rally said. "So, it looks like our lunch date with May and myself this afternoon is out of the question."

"That's right," Coleman added. "It'll take the better part of the day gathering evidence and talking to witnesses… even though both are very short in supply. We'll have to make it next week."

Rally sighed and added, "I know May and I were looking forward to it. Okay, we'll try again next week. See ya." She then switched off the phone and looked at her partner, both of them sitting inside the reception room. "Looks like lunch with Roy is off today. A priest was murdered last night and Roy has to work on it. It was the one we saw on the news this morning."

"That's awful," May said, and then she remembered something. "Rally," she asked, "do you think it was that priest that was accused of molesting those altar boys some years back?"

"I didn't think to ask him, May… but I think he has his suppositions about it," the dusky-skinned bounty hunter added, then stood up when the bondsman she was waiting for came into the office. "Oh Hank, you're back!"

"Indeed I am, Rally," Hank Jennings said, carrying an envelope, "and I was able to get you the money for that jumper you caught last week, as well as for catching Alfie." He then looked at Rally and asked, "You know… I could've written you a check for this instead of getting this in cash, Rally."

"Sorry about that, Hank," answered Rally, "but I really needed to get cash for something I have to paid off… like Becky. Besides, I once worked for a bondsman who always paid in check… until one of his checks bounced on me."

"I see," Hank chuckled. "Tell you what… if you need cash for something, and it's from your recovery fee, just tell me the amount in advance, and the next time you bring in a jumper, I'll get it and I'll put the rest on a certified check."

"That sound's reasonable," Rally said, nodding.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you two later. Bye Rally, May."

"Bye Hank," answered Rally, opening the door.

May waived back and answered back in return, "See you later, Hank." As soon as the two were out, she turned to Rally and said, "Boy, it was about time you got paid. Now we can get Becky off our backs."

"And getting paid for Alfie was a bonus," added Rally. "Well, we better get over to Becky's and get this over with."

The two girls then turned to Rally's car… and abruptly stopped. Becky "the Nose" Farrah was standing in front of Rally's car, smiling. "So," she began, "I see you finally got paid, Rally."

Rally looked as if she wanted to jump down Becky's throat and strangle her. But wisely, May darted in front of her friend and snapped, "What the hell is with you, Becky? We were on the way to pay you! You didn't have to come up here the way you did!"

"That's nice to know," Becky added, still smiling. "So Rally… have you got my fee yet?"

It took Rally several minutes to calm herself down before walking over to the red-headed information agent and pulled out several bill from the larger stack she had in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she began with, "Okay Becky, here you go, $300."

"Why thank you," Becky said. However, before she took the money, Rally stopped her.

"AND an additional $100 for your patience," she then grumbled under her breath, "although that last stunt was really pushing it… and $500 for the next time I need your help."

"HUH!?!?" Becky gasped, looking at the money. "Rally, May, I don't want you to put yourselves in a bind just for my sake."

"Don't worry, Becky," reassured Rally, "the main job was at least $3000, plus an additional $500 for bringing in Alfie yesterday."

"Oh… so you found Alfie," Becky said.

"She sure did," May added, and then said, "You know… it was a real shame Alfie turned into a thief. I heard he was once an engineer for the Army. He could've been able to get a job in the demolition business with his knowledge of explosives."

"Too bad he stole all those weapons from Uncle Sam to sell on the black market and ended up getting court-martialed because of it," added Rally.

"Well, that just goes to show that you cannot predict what some people will do with their lives," Becky put in. "Some of them are just bad apples, I guess. So Rally… what are you and May going to be doing this afternoon?"

"Well… we were going to have lunch with Roy, but he got called-out on a murder."

"Yeah," May said, "and we believe it was that priest we heard on the news that got killed."

"That's sad, alright," replied Becky, and then brightened up with, "Well, how about we three go to lunch instead." She held up a $100 bill, smiling, "My treat."

**XXX **

It was an hour later; the three exited the bistro, satisfied with what they ate. "Boy Becky," Rally said, stretching, "You really know how to make a girl feel good," she then gave Becky a sour look and grumbled, "despite being a total money-grubbing miser."

"Hey don't blame me, Rally! It's just my job!" Becky pleaded in her defense. "Besides," she added, "I need to save up so that I can get an upgrade on all of my computer equipment. Some of the stuff I've got right now is so old, it's way past obsolete and getting close to becoming fossils."

"That bad, huh?" May replied. "How much you need to earn to get that new equipment?"

"At the very least," Becky answered, making a few figures in her head, "about $1200 for the basics. But what I really want is going to cost at least $5000 or more. But having to contend with things like rent, utilities and food, it's going to take a while before I can save up and get it all."

"Why not just take out a loan and get what you need, Becky?" asked Rally. "I'm certain your credit score is high enough so that you can get it."

"What… and have to contend with the interest rates and the fees the banks charge?" Becky replied, aghast. "No way, I rather pay for it in cash!"

"Okay, have it your way," Rally said. "But don't go thinking I'm going to be your sole piggy bank for your toys," she added, chuckling.

"Excuse me, Miss Vincent?" a voice called out from behind the girls. Startled, the three saw Walter C. Dolnez standing behind them.

"Walter?" gasped Rally. "Becky, this is Walter Dolnez. He works for my friend Integra."

"Wait a minute… are you telling me you actually got to meet your friend again?" Becky replied, stunned.

"Of course, Becky," said May. "She came over to the shop yesterday just to say hello to Rally. Caught me off-guard, I can tell you that."

"That's for certain," nodded Rally. "Walter, you've got a message from Integra?"

The old butler nodded and answered, "Miss Vincent, Sir Integra asked me to tell you that, if you could find the time, that she would like to invite you to the consulate extension for dinner tonight at 7:30. Nothing formal, mind you… just another chance to talk some more." He then looked at May and Becky and added, "Of course, you two ladies are invited as well."

Rally smiled, "I guess since I bought lunch yesterday, Integra wants to return the favor. How about it, May?"

"You bet, Rally!" the blonde girl said. "How about you, Becky? Do you want to come?"

"Sorry, I'd like to," Becky replied, "but I've got prior engagements to handle. Tell your friend 'hi' for me, won't you, Rally?"

"Your loss, Becky," Rally laughed, then turned to Walter and added, "Tell Integra that me and May will be there. I guess you'll be cooking?"

"At the very least, I will be supervising the extension staff," Walter added. "I will see you there." He then entered a Rolls-Royce parked nearby and departed.

The two watched Walter depart, and then exploded in a ball of excitement. "WOW!" Rally said, "A dinner at a foreign embassy office! Sure beats pizza for dinner any day!"

"You said it!" added May.

"I'm glad you guys feel so," Becky commented. "However, for those of us who have to go to work every day, it's just something to envy," she added with slight sarcasm. "Besides Rally… aren't you British yourself?"

"Now that you mention it," Rally replied, "you are right about that. I guess I have as much right coming there as any resident citizen here in the city. I just haven't thought of myself as British living here."

"Well who cares, let's just get to the bank, then pick out our clothes for dinner," replied May excitedly.

"Right. See you later, Becky."

"You too as well," Becky said, waving to the two as they took off in separate directions.

**AT ANOTHER PART OF THE CITY… **

The police had just finished questioning the rectory staff about the death of the priest last night. However, they were no closer to finding out who killed him than when they started. Coleman finished talking to the C.S.U. team leader, and then headed to the rectory offices, where Captain Kevin Delany stood moping. "C.S.U.'s finished processing the scene, although it is doubtful they find anything concrete," Coleman said to Delany. "Kevin… I know you and Gladys were close to him, and that he was helping you deal with her death… but you do realize if the allegations were true about him, we would be obligated to arrest him."

"I know, Roy," Delany sighed. "And I think the good father would've appreciated it if it were me that put the cuffs on him."

Coleman simply nodded, then walked over to the cardinal of the diocese. "I'm afraid that's all we need from you, Your Grace," he told him. "Your cooperation was greatly appreciated."

"My thanks, Lieutenant," the cardinal replied, "but I'm afraid because of this, I'm going to have to contact the Vatican to request a replacement for our priest… and that doesn't include someone to perform Mass this Sunday."

"Ah believe ah can fill in fer 'im, Yer Grace," an Irish voice called out from behind. Turning around, everyone saw the form of Anderson walking up to the group. "Father Alexander Anderson," he began, bowing to the cardinal. "Ah 'ad just arrived from Rome last night and 'eard about th' tragedy 'ere. Ah'll offer t' fill fer the good father until 'is replacement arrives."

The cardinal sighed with relief. "Thank the good lord and the saints above! Father, your arrival has been a blessing to this congregation!" He then shook Anderson's gloved hand and added, "I will personally send my thanks to His Holiness for your offer."

However, Delany seemed to look at this newcomer with suspicion. Although his faith called for trust, his police training made him wary of Anderson… and wondered why a priest would wear gloves handwritten with 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven' and 'Speak with the Dead'.

**XXX **

Anderson later on settled into a modest rooming house run by the church. Opening an envelope that Archbishop Enrico Maxwell gave him personally, he ran through the papers… papers which were Unites States A.T.F. dossiers on May Hopkins and Rally Vincent! "Humph!" he grunted to himself as he studied them, "this is what Maxwell's patron sent us… records on a 'arlot and a damned Englishwoman. Hmmm… this Vincent lass, 'owever, does seem t' be quite skilled with a gun." He chuckled and added, "Well, if she ever tries t' cross me, she'll find it to be th' last thing she does." He then stretched out and left his room… and to his destination.

**THE CHICAGO EXTENSION OF THE UNITED KINGDOM EMBASSY… **

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat at her desk, going over what appeared to be an endless stack of paperwork that was forwarded to her from her home in London. Every once in a while, she would take a puff from the cigar resting in the ashtray next to her before returning to her tasks. It wasn't long before Walter arrived in the office, wheeling in a tray filled with tea, sandwiches and assorted pastries. "All the arrangements for tonight's dinner have been made, Sir Integra," the old butler began. "Still trying to figure out the right words to tell Miss Vincent about the Hellsing Organization?"

"I have already done so, Walter," the blonde-haired woman finally said, taking a break from her paperwork. "I plan to do it gradually, if Rally has the patience. With any luck, I may be able to give her an idea about what I do."

"It sounds like a good idea… but how in the world are you going to tell her about Alucard and Miss Victoria?" Walter offered.

Sir Integra looked to her butler, paused for a bit and answered, "Hopefully, I can do so without involving them. It would be a horrible shock for her to find out that vampires actually exist… provided the unexpected does not happen."

Walter had just served tea to Sir Integra when her phone rang. Picking up the receiver, she answered, "Hello? Oh good afternoon, Agent Lewis. What can I do for you?" She listened quietly, "Yes… and what have you discovered?" She listened in some more… and all of a sudden, a look of shock came over her tanned face. "No… are you certain?" she asked. More quiet. "I see. Well, I do appreciate your help. No, I do not anticipate any trouble as of yet. Thank you for your time." She then put down the receiver quite hard, placed her gloved hands on her head and slumped on the desk. "Damn it all," she growled quietly.

Sensing Sir Integra's mood, Walter took a step back before saying, "I would gather it is not good news Agent Lewis had to offer."

"Indeed," Sir Integra replied wearily. "Agent Lewis had just gotten word through U.S. Customs that last night Paladin Alexander Anderson had arrived from Rome at O'Hare Airport." 

"Oh my," Walter gasped, clearly alarmed.

"And that is not all," she added, "Also last night two of Iscariot's agents, Heinkel Wolfe and Yumiko Takagi, had departed from Chicago for Rome not long after Paladin Anderson's arrival." Picking up a copy of the Chicago Times, she pointed out to a story on the front page. "No doubt those two were responsible for the murder of that priest implicated in abusing altar boys thirty years ago. However, we cannot get the local authorities involved in this matter, since it would call unwanted attention to us."

"Clearly yes," Walter offered. "However, what worries me is what trouble Anderson is libel to cause now that he is here."

"The same here," said Sir Integra. "But what I am more worried about is if Rally should encounter him before I have a chance to explain to her about what the Hellsing Organization is all about."

Walter was quiet for a moment, and then said, "We may have to involve Alucard and Miss Victoria after all."

After a long pause, Sir Integra replied, "That is what I am dreading."

**RALLY AND MAY'S HOME… **

For the better part of the afternoon, the two girls prepared for tonight's dinner. May had long ago dressed before her friend. Being a former prostitute of one of Chicago's most notorious Chinatown brothels, the blonde explosive expert knew the importance of selecting how to dress in order to impress whoever may be coming.

Rally, on the other hand, wasn't as fashionably astute as May. Whatever the occasion, dressing for a day at the gunshop or an appearance in court, Rally's fashion sense was lacking at best. May was forever trying to help her friend out in dressing for success… and tonight was no exception. "Geez, Rally!" she complained, "are you going to wear those shoes with that skirt? And that blouse is much too loud! I'm telling you, you sure don't know how to coordinate!"

"Take it easy, May," grumbled Rally, "Walter did say it was not a formal occasion. Besides, I know how to dress myself."

"Too bad your idea of fashion is knowing how to dress that doesn't let you holster show," May growled as she went through Rally's closet. "Here, try this on… and whatever you do, I don't want you to complain that you can't fit your holster with it." Then in an afterthought, she added, "And don't worry, I'm keeping my grenades under the passenger seat of the car."

"Thanks for that word of encouragement," Rally chuckled.

A few minutes later, May had gotten her friend comfortably coordinated, even selecting a pair of shoes Rally would be comfortable in, but still look good in an embassy. "Satisfied?" she smirked to the blonde.

"Much," May nodded.

"Good. We still have plenty of time, so I think we might get something for the meal tonight… if Walter doesn't object to it that is," said Rally, then both girls were distracted by the doorbell. "Now I wonder what that could be?"

"Maybe Walter's here to personally take us to the embassy. Now wouldn't that be special?" offered May.

"I don't think so," Rally answered, heading for the door. "We would've gotten word ahead of time." As she approached the door, she made sure the Sig P-210 inside the table near the door was handy, then opened it a crack. "Yes?"

"Good afternoon, lassie," Anderson greeted, smiling. "I was wondering if I kin 'ave a moment of yer time."

Almost immedietly, alarm bells went off in Rally's head. Clearly this man was a priest, but his appearance wasn't exactly priestly, namely the facial stubble. And the scar on his left cheek was equally suspicious. "Sorry, Father, but we're a little busy right now," she answered, hoping to avoid a confrontation. She then began to close the door as she said, "Maybe if you come back tomorrow…" But then felt Anderson hold the door open.

"Really, this will only take a moment," the priest said, still sounding pleasant… but now that voice had an edge of a threat. "It is something to do with… eternity. Ah'm concerned th' actions you and the young lass with ye are about to do may condemn ye both t' a fate worse than death itself."

Rally was now seriously eyeing the table. "Listen Father, what May and I do in this city is none of your business." She opened the drawer as she struggled to close the door. "Now if you don't mind, we've got a dinner date to go to, so if you don't mind…"

"Ah know of yer connection with that Protestant whore Integra Hellsing!" Anderson bellowed, all kindness gone from his voice. "She is dangerous and it be best if you stay away from her!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rally angrily shot back. "May, I could use a hand here!" She then threw her shoulder against the door, closing it enough to get the gun. But all of a sudden, she felt a violent kick against the door, breaking the chain and sending Rally flying across the floor. She then quickly got up and drew down on the priest, who was now holding what appeared to be bayonets in both hands.

**"RALLY, WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" **May called out as she ran into the room, a grenade in hand.

**"GET BACK MAY, THIS GUY'S CRAZY!!" **Rally answered, keeping an eye on Anderson. "Alright Father "Nutcase", you better get yourself out of here before I fill you full of holes!!"

Unphased by Rally's warning, Anderson just glared at the two and bellowed, "Ah'm only gonna give ye this warning once, so ye better pay attention… stay away from th' Hellsing Organization if ye value yer souls! God protect ye and save ye from yer fates, Amen." He then turned around and walked away, leaving two shaken women to watch him.

As soon as he left, Rally made a quick inspection of the door jamb and was satisfied that it was the chain that broke and not the frame. "What the hell was that about, Rally?" asked May, willing herself to relax.

"How should I know… and what was all that he said about Integra… and what is this 'Hellsing Organization' he was blathering about?" the dark-haired bounty hunter mused, her nerves wracked.

Then the phone rang, causing both girls to jump. Regaining her senses, Rally raced over the ringing device, grabbed the receiver and snarled, **"YEAH, WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" **

**"WHOA-WHOA RALLY, CALM DOWN!" **the voice at the other end called out and added, "Geez Pussycat, I didn't get a chance to say anything and already you want to rip my head off! At least give me that chance!"

Rally recognized the voice on the other end. "Oh… it's you, Bill," she said in an unenthused voice. "Sorry about that answer, things were jumping over here and I was still a little on-edge."

"Well it's nice to know," the voice – A.T.F. agent William "Bill" Collins – answered. "Anyway, I thought I'd better let you and May know that you may have a little problem. You see… we discovered our computer database was hacked into yesterday and discovered that some files were copied, and I was wondering if you can ask your friend Becky…"

"Wait a minute, Bill," interrupted Rally, "what does this have to do with me and May?"

"Well… it seems that the files that were copied were of you and May," Collins answered. "We only noticed this when we got a request through Homeland Security from an Integra Hellsing for copies of those same files, so I thought…" But before he could complete what he was saying, Rally hung up.

"Rally… what's wrong?" May asked, seeing the look on Rally's face.

"There are too many coincidences going on, that's what," Rally said, a grim look on her face. "First this psycho priest threatens us, now I found out my friend wanted a copy of our A.T.F. files. Something smells."

"I agree," replied May, the blonde now having the same look on her face.

Rally then got on her coat, made sure her CZ-75 was handy, and with May following behind, headed for the garage. "It's about time I got some straight answers from Integra, one way or another!" she announced.

**THE CHICAGO EXTENSION OF THE UNITED KINGDOM EMBASSY, EARLY EVENING… **

Still worrying about the news early on, Sir Integra paced in her office, not bothering to look at the latest announcements. "I sincerely hope he hasn't tried to contact her," she said to herself.

"A little worried, aren't we?" a smug voice called out from out of thin air. Startled, the blonde woman turned around to see Alucard standing behind her. "Don't worry… I'm certain Walter won't poison your guests."

"It's a little early for you to be up, isn't it?" Sir Integra sternly asked.

The red-clad vampire simply walked up to the window and looked at the slowly setting sun. "You know the sun doesn't bother me, my master," he replied. "You're still worried about how to tell your friend about me and the Police Girl." He turned around and added, "You should be. Humans can be so unpredictable about confronting the unknown… and the unexpected."

"Well whatever it is, I want your word that you do not show yourself unless I tell you to. Is that clear, Alucard?" Sir Integra growled.

"Of course," Alucard suavely answered, then returned to looking out the window. "Hmm… it seems your friend is early."

"Rally?" the blonde woman gasped.

"And if I'm not mistaken… she seems rather perturbed. I guess that fool Paladin Anderson must've paid her a visit… if the impressions from her mind are any indication."

Sir Integra's tanned face turned pale. "No" was all she said as she raced out of the office.

Alucard simply chuckled after she departed. "I wouldn't worry, my master," he said to himself. "She seems to be the strong one. I think I may like her… and maybe the Police Girl too, if I read her tastes in women correctly."

**XXX **

"Look, Miss… you cannot bring that firearm into the building!" a Royal Marine told Rally as he tried to unsuccessfully disarm her.

"Leave me alone, willya? I've already had a bad experience and don't want a repeat of it!" Rally shot back. Stepping back, she decided not to make a further scene. "Okay… here!" she place the gun on the table. "Just make sure I get it back when I leave!" The Marine nodded, placing the gun in a box.

A second later, Sir Integra entered the reception center. "Oh thank God you are unharmed, Rally?" she began.

"Thanks for your concern, Integra," Rally snapped, then glared at her friend and added, "Okay, what the hell is going on here? A few minutes ago, me and May got an unwelcome visit from a psychopathic priest with big knives, and then I get a call telling me you wanted copies of me and May's A.T.F. files! Something's going on here and I don't like it!" She then was taken aback by Sir Integra's reaction to her outburst… looking downcast. "Integra?" she asked, her voice losing its outrage. "Is there something wrong?"

Sir Integra sighed heavily and said, "Rally… I was hoping that I could avoid all this, but I am afraid I can no longer do that." She then placed a hand on Rally's shoulder and added, "First, we'll have dinner… afterwhich I will give you the whole story."

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**9/11/01 **

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES **


	4. The Truth: Anderson strikes!

**Through the Years, Pt. 4**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

All through the dinner, Rally Vincent sensed a little unease in her old friend, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Maybe it was the suddenness of the events of the day that had brought this about… or maybe Sir Integra was planning on telling Rally in the first place and things suddenly got messed up. Anyway, Rally didn't think she would bring up any unpleasant feelings tonight. If Sir Integra wanted to tell her something, she'll let her friend tell her on **HER** terms, she wasn't going to rush things.

However, during dinner, the two, along with "Minnie" May Hopkins, indulged in small talk, often talking about how Rally met May in the first place. Sir Integra was relieved that the anger Rally had exhibited earlier was gone, and that she can explain what happened without rancorous emotion interfering with a rather sensitive conversation.

As soon as dessert was finished, the pale-blonde woman got up from the table and began with, "Now that the meal is finished, I suggest we retire to the drawing room… where I will explain everything."

"Sounds good to me, Integra. I've got a lot of questions that need answering," Rally replied, finally satisfied with events.

The three women, along with Walter, made their way to what appeared to be a drawing room, where they said down, Sir Integra, a lit cigar in her hand, sitting in front of Rally and May. Before she began, however, Sir Integra paused briefly, as if concentrating. "Rally," she began, "I was hoping that I could break this news of this rather delicately… but it seems your experiences earlier this evening have ruined that prospect. I might as well get to the point." The tanned blonde took a deep breath before continuing, "I am the leader of an organization known as the Royal Order of Protestant Knights Hellsing, or the Hellsing Organization for short. I inherited the leadership not long after your visit, Rally, when my father died and left me as the leader. We are a royally-ordained organization, and generally, the Hellsing Organization is an ordained royal order, and all who serve in it are sworn to protect sovereign and the English church… or in this case, to aid those who are allies of the English crown."

"A royal protective agency," Rally breathed, but then added, "Protect against what, if I may ask?"

Sir Integra paused, thinking carefully of her words before saying, "To protect church and crown against all manners of supernatural and satanic threats against both… especially vampires."

Both Rally and May stared in surprise. "Uhhh… excuse me… but vampires?" May asked. "I thought there was no such thing as vampires."

"They **DO** exist, May, make no mistake about it. However," added Sir Integra, "this organization takes a rather… unusual method to dealing with vampires. You see, human beings are not the best of vampire hunters. Their frailties, both spiritually and physically, preclude them as effective hunters. To my knowledge, there has been only one human that is capable of handling them." She then turned fondly towards Walter… which Rally caught on quite quickly.

"Now wait a minute… are you talking about… Walter?" the dusky-skinned bounty hunter gasped, pointing at the butler.

"Indeed she is, Miss Vincent," Walter offered. "In my youth, I was quite accomplished at this. When you had visited us ten years prior, I was still the Hellsing Organization's top vampire slayer… although age had diminished some of my skills at the time."

"Walter is still as deadly as he was in his youth, but has since retired in order to be my butler full time. He still serves the Hellsing Organization in other capacities," Sir Integra added. "He is a top computer expert, as well as the organization's gunsmith. He has created many of the weapons we used… but since then, I learned that my father had kept secret a weapon so powerful, as that it has became the principle vampire slayer of the Hellsing Organization."

"And that would be?" Rally asked, wondering if she should ask the question.

"I believe this is where I make my appearance," a baritone voice suddenly spoke up from out of thin air. Both Rally and May jumped out of their seats, looking wildly around… and was greeted by a tall man wearing a red trenchcoat and wide-brimmed fedora walking through the bookcase. Instinctively, Rally went for her gun… then remembered she left it with the Royal Marines in the reception area.

"Really, Alucard," Sir Integra groaned, "you could have at least opened the door rather than used that manner of entrance."

"I think you know me better than that, my master," Alucard replied, grinning.

Rally looked in shock as Alucard grinned, seeing what appeared to be fangs in his mouth. "N-now wait a minute… Integra… is… is that w-what I think…"

"If you're trying to say a vampire, you are correct, Rally," answered Sir Integra. "You see, aside from Walter, the best way to handle a vampire is to send an even more powerful vampire against it… and Alucard here just happens to be the most powerful vampire there is."

"What a perfect description, Sir Integra," Alucard replied, then turned to Rally, still smiling and added, "I hope I didn't frighten you too much."

"Well… briefly," Rally began, then briefly glanced at Sir Integra before addressing the vampire again. "But now that I think about it more, it makes perfect sense."

"It… it does?" May meekly said, still in a bit of shock.

"Of course," Rally added, smiling. "It's the old principle 'fight fire with fire', only this time you use an even bigger fire." Looking at Sir Integra, Rally walked up to her friend and said, "I'm sorry about biting your head off earlier, Integra. I realize now you were only trying to protect me." Then thinking back, she added, "But… who in the world was that priest that attacked me and May earlier."

"A fool and a braggart," Alucard snarled, his mood suddenly changing. "Just another idiot who thinks he can deal with the darkness."

"Alucard… I believe Rally wanted some background on her attacker," Sir Integra grumbled, for which Alucard nodded. Returning her attention to Rally, she added, "His name is Father Alexander Anderson, a paladin warrior for the Iscariot Organization."

"Say what?" Rally asked, a little mystified.

"The Iscariot Organization is a secret organization run by the Vatican's Section XIII, and in many ways their motives are similar to the Hellsing Organization. However," Sir Integra grimly added, "they are fanatical zealots who for a thousand years had harshly enforced the Vatican's doctrines and dogma by either intimidation, humiliation, torture… or outright murder. It is rumored that the grand inquisitors that had brought the great scientist Galileo before them were agents of Iscariot. Anyone who does not share their beliefs, be it Protestant, Jew, Buddhist, Shinto, Muslim, or all the other faiths in the world are often victims to their cruelty… and had suffered because of this."

"Is that so?" Rally said, her eye narrowing. "Well, if this Alexander Anderson tries to mess with me again, I'll make certain it's the LAST time." She made a motion as if brandishing a pistol to emphasize her intentions.

"Rally… you must promise me you will **NEVER** attempt to confront Paladin Anderson under **ANY** circumstances!" Sir Integra said, rather loud. When Rally looked surprised, she added with, "Paladin Anderson is more dangerous that you can imagine. For one thing, he is not altogether human… but a cybernetic regenerator crafted by the Vatican's greatest surgeons, designed for maximum survivability, as well as armed with an almost unlimited supply of weapons, mostly blessed bayonets. If you confront him, it is more than certain you will end up dead in the attempt!"

"Look, Integra," Rally countered, "that creep threatened both me **AND** May, and if he attacks again, you can't expect me to take it lying down! I've been in worst scrapes before and I'm certain I can handle myself!"

"Rally… I am not kidding," replied Sir Integra, almost wearily. But before she can add anything more, she felt Alucard's hand on her shoulder.

"Sir Integra, perhaps I have a possible solution." He then looked at Rally and said, "If you'll excuse me, I like to make this a private conversation." Rally nodded her approval, then the two, vampire and lady, conversed quietly between each other.

During this conversation, May got up and walked next to Rally. "Wonder what's going on?" she asked.

Rally just shrugged and answered, "Maybe they're talking about giving us a bodyguard… although it'll just cramp my style."

During May and Rally's conversation, Sir Integra and Alucard continued to talk. Looking up to the No-Life King, the blonde woman gave her servant a questioning look and asked, "Are you sure this is wise?"

"It is perfect," Alucard answered. "Trust me, she'll be up to the task."

"Alright," Sir Integra muttered, still wondering about Alucard's motives. Motioning to Walter, she told him, "Please fetch Seras Victoria… and tell her to bring a submachine gun and spare ammunition with her."

"Indeed I shall, Sir Integra," the butler answered, then excused himself as he left the drawing room.

"If you'll also excuse me," Alucard added, "I've got something else to do as well." Sir Integra nodded, and the vampire disappeared into the bookcases. Turning her attention back to the others, the head of the Hellsing Organization started with, "There's some more things I should tell you, Rally. You do remember that incident in Joliet two days ago?"

"You mean that chemical spill… or was that a cover story?" Rally asked.

"It was," Sir Integra replied. "Your government had petitioned Her Majesty the day before our arrival because our expertise was needed in an incident."

"Wait… are you telling me there was a vampire in Joliet?" gasped Rally.

"I wouldn't call it a vampire by any light. It was what we call a FREAK… an artificial vampire created by a special circuit chip. The difference between these artificial vampires and the genuine article is that a FREAK is more prone to random violence, while a real vampire would rather not call attention to itself until it is too late. However, when the FREAK was dealt with, we had discovered not only the chip which creates them, but an injection vial as well. The substance inside it was analyzed by your D.E.A. and discovered to be that of Kerasine."

"Kerasine?" May gasped.

Rally's face had a look of rage on it. "Dammit… Goldie!" she growled.

"I had a feeling you would know of her. That was why I needed copies of your A.T.F. files, in order to find out the history between you and her," Sir Integra said. "We suspect that she is selling Kerasine in order to induce others into accepting the FREAK chip and are working with your government's authorities in her capture. What we do not know is if she is a willing partner to whoever is creating these FREAKs or not."

"All I can say is that bitch caused me more than my share of grief," snarled Rally. "Integra, if you need my help in finding her, you've got it!" May nodded in agreement.

Sir Integra smiled. "I appreciate your help, Rally… but still there's still your problem with Paladin Anderson to deal with. And I believe that Alucard may have a solution."

**XXX**

Seras Victoria, wearing her yellow miniskirt uniform and bearing her gun and ammunition, kept pace with Walter as they made their way to the drawing room. "Did Master say why Sir Integra needed me?" she asked.

"Not really… I was only told to summon you right after Sir Integra had her talk with Miss Vincent," the butler replied.

"Miss Vincent? You mean… that woman… is here?" Seras sputtered, again feeling jealous.

"Please, try to be at your best behavior, Miss Victoria. Alucard had recommended you himself and it would be unpleasant if you caused a scene," Walter sighed.

Seras sighed heavily and said, "Alright, Walter, I'll try… but it won't be easy." She settled herself and entered the drawing room.

"Ah good, you are here," Sir Integra said, noticing the young vampire's presence. "Rally, May, this is Captain Seras Victoria, one of my finest agents. She will be accompanying you home."

"**WHAAAT!?!?"** both Rally and Seras exclaimed, shooting glances at each other.

"Integra, I don't need a bodyguard," Rally began to complain.

"I am firm on this, Rally. Seras will be accompanying you, whatever you like it or not." Sir Integra then looked at her friend and added, "She has experience in dealing with the likes of Paladin Anderson, and it would be advisable that you take her on."

Rally wanted to protest more, but saw that her friend was not going to budge. "Alright Integra," she sighed, "I'll take her with me."

"Very good," answered Sir Integra. "Walter, contact the reception area and have them bring Rally's firearm to her car. Seras, I would like to have a word with you before you leave."

"Yes, ma'am," Seras replied, still in shock from her assignment.

Sir Integra then turned to Rally. "If you do not mind," she began, "I would like to have some private time with Captain Victoria."

"It's alright with me," Rally answered. "I'll see myself out. Thank you for the dinner."

"Yes, thank you very much," added May, who turned with her friend and exited the drawing room.

"Thank you Rally, May," Sir Integra replied, watching the two depart. "Walter, I would like a bit of privacy, if you would?"

"Yes, Sir Integra," the butler answer, leaving the drawing room and closing the doors behind him.

Fidgeting nervously, Seras looked at the Hellsing leader. "So…" she blundered, "what… do you…"

"Captain Victoria… Seras," Sir Integra began, "please calm yourself. This is not relating to business. There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Uhh… what is it that you… want to talk about?" asked Seras, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Seras… I want to ask you… and I would like an honest answer to this question," stated Sir Integra. "How do you feel about me?"

Now Seras' innards began to twist as the young vampire tried to find the words to give her boss… and the one she secretly loved… and not sound empty. "To be honest," she began, "I feel very deeply about you… no, that's not right! Sir Integra," bloody tears started running down her face, for which Sir Integra quickly gave her a tissue, "Sir Integra… I… I love you. The problem is… that I don't know if you feel the same towards me. It's tearing me apart!" she sobbed, taking another tissue from Sir Integra. "Sir Integra… am I wrong to be feeling like this… that a woman could possibly love another woman like… eh-WHAT!?!" Seras suddenly found herself being hugged tightly by Sir Integra, and when the hug was broken, Seras saw the Hellsing leader's eyes bright with tears.

Sir Integra composed herself briefly before stating, "Seras… I am so glad to hear such words from your lips. I am so sorry if I have worried you so."

"Uh… Sir Integra?" Seras weakly muttered.

"To tell you the truth, I too felt the same way about you, as you do with me," the tanned blonde began. "The problem is… I am also the leader of the Hellsing Organization. And as the leader, I have to maintain a reasonable distance from those who serve. It was nothing that you've done, Seras… it is the lot that has caused this."

"So you're telling me that you love me, also," replied Seras. "But… what about…?"

"You mean Rally?" chuckled Sir Integra. "She is my friend… nothing more. I wager that her sudden appearance in my life caused you to become jealous." Seras blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Do not worry, Seras. I am not angry… just flattered." She bent over and deeply kissed Seras, for which the young vampire returned in kind.

"Sir Integra…" breathed Seras after they parted, "you don't know… how happy this makes me feel."

"I am glad, Seras," replied Sir Integra in kind. "But Seras… what about the future? Have you ever thought about that?"

"I… don't follow?" asked Seras.

"Seras… you are a vampire… immortal and forever beautiful," Sir Integra said. "I am a human, and I am sorry to say to you that I cannot join you in immortality. What would you do when I am old and dying, whilst you remain as fresh and youthful as you are now?"

That question caused Seras some concern. "Now that you've told me so," she said, scratching her chin, "I don't rightly know." She then strongly added, "All I know is that… I will stand by you, even to your last breath!"

"Of that, I am certain," Sir Integra added. "However, of that and the first problem I had mentioned… I do not think it would be kind if you had to endure a near-constant chastity because of me. I am not certain how you would react to this, but… have you considered taking another lover as well as myself?"

Seras' jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Recovering, she then asked, "Are you asking me to take another woman as well as yourself? Pardon me for asking, Sir Integra, but that doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

Sir Integra shrugged her shoulders and replied, "You are right… it does not make sense. But like I've said before, I need to maintain a certain amount of distance between those who serve me. You have a giving heart, and I feel that it is one to share by two. I am not ordering you to do so… just asking if you would consider it."

"Well, I'll think about it… but it still doesn't make sense," concluded Seras.

"That is all I ask," Sir Integra said, bending over to kiss Seras' forehead. "Now I suggest you get yourself to the reception area. Rally is waiting for you."

"Yes, sir," Seras answered, quickly snapping to attention. "I'm on my way!" She then raced through the door, much easier than her earlier tries. As she quickly made her way down the corridor, the young vampire could feel a great weight lift from her heart. _**'She loves me,'**_ she thought to herself, smiling.

'_**As I knew she did, Police Girl,' **_Alucard's voice sounded within her head.

'_**MASTER, DON'T EVESDROP!!' **_Seras snarled back in her mind.

**XXX**

"There you go, Miss," the Royal Marine sergeant said, handing Rally back her CZ-75. "To tell you the truth, the lads were all wanting a chance to fire that gun of yours at the range. Nobody here has ever fired a CZ-75 first edition, much less see one."

Rally eyed the sergeant sourly. "I hope you didn't do that," she said dryly.

"Don't worry, we didn't," the sergeant replied, holding up his hands in his defense. "By the way, several of the dogs around here were sniffing your car and alerting. I was wondering…"

"It's nothing to be concerned about. It was just May's homemade stun grenades, that's all," Rally laughed, relived that Sir Integra had left strict orders not to place she and May in confinement.

"Where the heck is that girl Integra is making us take along?" growled May impatiently as she stood by the passenger side.

"My guess is that Integra is giving her last-minute instructions," Rally mused. "Oh there she is!" Both girls saw Seras racing towards the car, waving at the Marines milling about. The Marines in turn waved back, but Rally noticed their manners were uneasy… almost as if they were afraid of the girl.

"Sorry about being late," Seras managed to say as May opened the door and pulled back the seat. "Sir Integra had a few… things she needed to discuss."

"Well sorry if I seem a bit impatient, but I really like to get home," May added, then bounded into the seat after Seras was settled in. "OW!! Rally," she meekly said, "I bumped the rear-view mirror with my head again."

Rally chuckled as she got in the driver's seat, "Well… serves you right for jumping in the way you did." As she adjusted the mirror, her eyes widened suddenly. Taking a sideways glance at Seras, she started the engine, then drove out of the compound and headed towards the city.

**XXX**

For the next few minutes, the Cobra navigated the streets of the Second City with relative ease. Taking a sidestreet, Rally then decided to start a conversation, mostly out of boredom. "So… Seras, that's your name, isn't it?"

"Why yes… uh… Rally?" Seras began. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering… how in the world did you join the Hellsing Organization?" Rally began. "You don't seem to be one at ease with hunting vampires." May decided not to engage in the conversation, instead she lazily looked up the canyons of buildings that whizzed by.

"Well," Seras began, "I was originally a constable, like my father."

"Really," the dark-haired bounty hunter said. "Is he still a cop?"

Seras was unusually quiet before answering. "He's dead… in fact, both my parents are gone. My father worked undercover and got his cover blown. Both Mum and Dad were killed as a result. I was only 10 at the time and witnessed the whole thing."

"That's too bad," Rally whispered, feeling sorry about mentioning the whole thing. "But I wonder, how in the world did you…"

"**RALLY… TURN!!!" **May shrieked, causing Rally to make a hard skid to the left. Paladin Alexander Anderson had leapt from one of the buildings, landing in front of the Cobra.

"You…" Rally snarled, quickly exited the Cobra along with May and Seras, who took up positions behind the car.

"So," the priest began, "even after me kind warnin', ye still insisted upon visitin' that damned Protestant wench Integra Hellsing! What a disappointment!"

"Look, Anderson," Rally shot back, "I don't take to threats kindly, so I suggest you back off before I blow your head off!"

"Blow my 'ead off… with that peashooter?" snorted Anderson, producing two bayonets from the sleeves of his cassock, "Don't make me laugh! Like me brothers before me, Ah've dealt with th' forces of darkness and cleansed this good earth for unholy garbage like to one ye been transportin'!"

"If you're talking about Seras," countered Rally, "she may be a vampire, but I can tell she's a whole lot better than the like of you!"

"A vampire? Seras?" gasped May, glancing at Seras.

"But Sir Integra never told you I was a vampire," added Seras.

"She didn't have to… I found out when we left the compound," explained Rally, still looking at Anderson. "Remember when you bumped my mirror? When I went to adjust it, I found out that Seras didn't have a reflection, even though she was in the back seat."

"Very clever," Anderson commented. "Too bad it won't save your life!" He then charged at Rally, who had to move quickly to avoid the priest's bayonets. And just as quickly, Rally fired, placing a shot squarely in his forehead, knocking him down.

"Is he dead?" May asked, her heart pounding.

"I hope so… that guy moved so fast he nearly took my head off," gasped Rally, staring at Anderson's body. But soon her gut tightened as a throaty laugh came from that body.

Anderson stood up, the bullet Rally shot dropping from his forehead and the wound healing. "I've got to admit… that was quick shooting there!" Bolting up, he resumed his attack, Rally quickly dodging his slashes. The dusky-skinned bounty hunter desperately looked for another opening, but had to keep moving or get cut.

Seras decided to act, moving from the cover of the Cobra and opening fire. Abandoning Rally, Anderson concentrated his attack on the young vampire, at one point slashing her arm, the vampire hissing briefly at the pain the blessed blade caused. Rally then fired as well, with Seras adding fire as well. But no matter how much they tried, the priest simply shrugged-off the shots, laughing maniacally. "Oh crap!" Rally said to herself, "Integra was right about him! I've emptied an entire clip into him… including a head shot! How in hell are we going to stop him?"

"**STOP ME?"** Anderson crowed. **"YE CANNA STOP A TRUE SOLDIER OF GOD, NO MATTER 'OW MUCH YE TRY!!!" ** He then crossed his bayonets, atoning, "Ashes t' ashes, dust t' dust. From dust we came, an' t' dust we shall return, Amen." Slowly, he advanced towards the two girls, Seras slamming another clip while Rally struggled to find stronger ammo.

But two metallic clanks caused Anderson to stop in his tracks. Rally also heard the clanks, looked ahead of the priest… and shoved Seras to the ground. "What th'…" Anderson grunted… which was all he said before the two grenades May threw exploded. When the smoke cleared, the girls saw the priest flat on the ground.

"How… how did…" Seras began, only to have Rally grab her up and shove her into the back seat of the Cobra.

"Nevermind that, let's get out of here before he comes to!" was all Rally said before starting the car and screeching away from the scene.

Ten seconds after the Cobra disappeared from view, Anderson groaned slightly, slowly getting up. "Ach… Ah didna expect that?" he grumbled. "Ah'm gonna have t' go over my tactics when Ah face them again." He picked himself off the ground and fled the scene, noticing the coming police sirens.

Inside the Cobra, everyone's nerves were frazzled. May had to force herself to settle down. "Oh man, that was TOO close!" she gasped.

"I know," Rally added, reaching for her cell phone with trembling hands. "Seras, are you going to be alright with that wound?"

"It's already healed… but it took a while because of that blessed weapon that bastard Anderson used," Seras answered. "So now what do we do?"

"We can't go home, that's for certain. He knows were we live." Punching the speed dial, Rally held her breath before it picked up, which she activated the speaker. "Collins here," came the answer.

"Bill, it's me Rally," she said crisply.

"Oh hi, Pussycat. Listen, about that call earlier…" Bill Collins began.

"Can it for now, I'm in big trouble! Me, May and another need a place to hide! I'll give you a line on that security breach you told me about in exchange, got it?"

"Right you are," Collins said. "Remember that safehouse that the A.T.F. held Jonathan Washington some time ago?"

"You mean the one were Radinov killed him? Of course, but I thought the A.T.F. closed it after that."

"Well… not entirely. We've got the building cleaned up, and other agencies, including the Chicago P.D. use it to hide witnesses temporarily."

"Good. Call Roy and tell him I'm going there. Somehow, I'll get ahold of Becky and tell her about your problem."

"Nice. You owe me on this, Rally."

"Yeah… I know," grumbled Rally as she switched off the phone.

May looked at her friend. "I don't get it, Rally," she began. "Why did you have to call that snake?"

"Like I had any choice," replied Rally, her nerves still raw. "We need a place to hide for right now… but we can't stay there forever. I found out we may have to go after Goldie again, not to mention we still have to contend with that killer priest. And for that, I still need to get to my house for ammo with bigger punch… not to mention we have other concerns in mind." She glanced over at Seras.

May took note, suddenly feeling uneasy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	5. Hiding out!

**Through the Years, Pt. 5 **

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction **

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

**"Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES – Okay, so we now know that Rally had found out about the Hellsing Organization, and with Seras Victoria had another run-in with Anderson. Now it's time to take this story in a new direction. I cannot tell you what will happen next, only that when the series is all over… Rally's life will be changed forever!**

**For this to happen, I'm taking as an inspiration a Hellsing fanfiction story that had appeared in titled "Can You Hear the Darkness" (somehow, the story got deleted, don't ask me how). That should explain some of the liberties I'm taking with the Hellsing OVA canon (I know the canon correctly… but it's MY story, so I can change a few of the facts if I want to).**

**With that said… on with the story.**

**XXX**

**A DARK ROAD NEAR JOLIET STATE PRISON, LATE NIGHT…**

Alfie sat in the police escort van as it drove down the dark road to his destination. Originally, he had been charged with a variety of offenses, one was failure to appear in court. During his last appearance on the dock, it was decided to revoke his bail rights and have him remanded at the state prison's segregation unit until it was time to appear. But it didn't help his sour mood any, as he was still angrily thinking about the individual who put him in his current situation – Rally Vincent.

"Hey Ralph?" one of the police officers asked the other, "How much time do you think our guest is going to have once his trial is over?"

"If you ask me, Vinnie… not enough!" Ralph growled. "I heard this guy stole and sold military weapons and explosives while he served oversees! My brother lost a leg in Kandahar because of this, and for that I think he should be shot!"

"Crybabies," Alfie growled under his breath.

Vinnie looked back; Ralph was driving. "What was that, buddy?" he asked.

"Nevermind," Alfie snapped back, then whispered, "Assholes."

The trip when on without further incident, the two officers continued to talk amongst themselves while Alfie stewed, thinking of several ways to kill Rally if he ever saw her again. But quite suddenly, a car that, for the last five miles had followed the van, suddenly passed them, then spun out-of-control before ending up in the ditch on the side of the road. Ralph quickly pulled the van to the side and radioed in, while Vinnie got out and raced to the driver's side.

Inside the car, a young girl seemed to be dazed from her experience. Vinnie looked her over quickly and yelled out, "SHE SEEMS ALRIGHT, BUT YOU BETTER CALL PARAMEDICS JUST IN CASE!" He returned his attention to the girl and asked, "Are you alright, Miss?"

"I am," she answered… but then looked at Vinnie, smiled and added… while pointing a gun at his head, "Too bad you're not."

Vinnie didn't have time to react, as the bullet fired hit him square in the forehead, killing him instantly. Ralph, who was out of the van by this time, saw what happened and drew down on the girl. But before he could issue any commands, two shots struck his arm from the side. Turning, he saw another girl, smiling and armed as well. Before he could reach for his reserve gun and attack this new girl, the first girl finished him off with a single shot to the head.

In a panic, Alfie looked around franticly but saw no escape. The girls then boarded the van, turned to the crook, and the first one said, "Hey don't worry… you'll be alright."

"Yeah," the second one added while buckling in. "The mistress wanted to free you so that you can do a favor for her."

"Uh… mistress?" Alfie blundered. "Just what are…?"

"Oh don't worry," the first girl said as her partner cut the wires from the G.P.S. antenna on the van, "you'll meet her in two days. She had to go out of town for a while." Once her partner was situated, the first girl started up the van and drove off, leaving behind the bodies of Vinnie and Ralph on the road.

**A HOUSE OUTSIDE AURORA, ILLINOIS, AT THE SAME TIME…**

There were two individuals that had greeted the Cobra driving up to the safehouse jointly operated by the United States government and the Chicago Police Department. One of them was definitely Detective Roy Coleman of the Chicago P.D.. The other was another man, his long blonde hair tied in back in a ponytail. He also wore a dingy-tan trenchcoat, and had some facial stubble.

Coleman approached the Cobra as Rally Vincent, "Minnie" May Hopkins and Seras Victoria exited. "Rally, what the hell happened that you had to call this dirtbag?" he asked rather brusquely, pointing a thumb at the other man.

"I'll tell you in a second, Roy," Rally said, at least grateful that her friend was worried. "Hey Bill," she called to the other, "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime, Pussycat," the other man – A.T.F. agent Bill Collins – said, giving the dusky-skinned bounty hunter a wave. "But I still like to know if you can get Becky to help me out?"

"Hey put a sock in it!" growled Rally. "I told you that I'll call Becky! Right now I've got to let Roy in on what had happened tonight!"

"Okay Rally, just pull in your claws already," Collins replied, holding up his hands. He then noticed Seras walking behind Rally while May went to the trunk. "Hey, good looking," he began, smiling suavely, "you free later on?"

"Not… interested!" snapped back Seras, who shot Collins a poisonous glare. Collins decided to pull back, not knowing what was worse, Seras' reply… or her red eyes, which seemed to burrow into the A.T.F. agent's very soul.

May, in the meantime, had got out what appeared to be a huge metal toolkit. Both she and Seras advanced to the entrance of the house, but the young Draculina hesitated. The petite blonde noticed this, thinking to herself, 'I guess she can't enter a human dwelling without being invited first.' Smiling, May looked at Seras and said, "It's okay, you can come inside with us, Seras."

Sighing heavily, Seras replied with, "Thanks. I was wondering if you and Rally were going to invite me in." The two then disappeared inside.

"Look… if you're not going to be needing me," Collins meekly called out, relieved that Seras was inside, "I'm going back to Chicago to find out more about that security breach. Now remember your promise, Rally… okay?"

"Yessss, Bill," Rally snarled, feeling a similar feeling of relief now that Collins was leaving. As soon as the A.T.F. agent's car was in the distance, she turned her attention to Coleman. "Sorry to get you out here, Roy. Myself, May and our guest got jumped by a rather annoying priest while headed back home from dinner with Integra."

"It must be that priest Anderson that had filled-in for the one that was murdered earlier this week," Coleman answered. "Don't worry Rally, I'll personally see to it that he won't cause you any harm." He then turned to his car.

**"NO-NO ROY, DON'T GO NEAR HIM!!!"** Rally yelled, startling Coleman. "Roy, I don't know how or why… but this guy's been altered in a way that he can heal any wound he gets. I've shot a full clip into him, including a head shot, and Seras also fired what she got, and he was hardly scratched. It finally took two of May's grenades to knock him out, for how long we don't know, because we didn't stick around long enough to find out. Not to mention he's pretty handy with knives. I don't want to find out you got killed by this guy."

Coleman thought for a while. "Okay… how about I have several patrolmen keep an eye on your house and see if he shows up and what he's up to? Will that help?" Rally nodded in the affirmative. "Good," he said. "By the way, who the heck's that new girl… the one you called Seras? She got a uniform, albeit a bit skimpy, but she doesn't seem to be the military type."

Rally hesitated for a bit. "Ask me later… alright, Roy? I'm still digesting all what's happening and… it's a little complicated."

"If you say so," Coleman said, entering the car. As he started up, he opened his window and added, "Oh… I took the time to get you and May a few groceries before you got here. I figured you might be here for a while, and I wouldn't want you two to get hungry."

"Thanks, Roy. You're a big help." Coleman then drove off, with Rally adding quietly, "But I really don't think they'll help Seras much." When Coleman's car disappeared, she entered the safehouse herself.

**XXX**

Once inside, Rally found that May had already clamped a portable vise that was inside the toolkit to a fairly sturdy table. Also removed from the steel box was a powder scale, several cans of gunpowder, funnels, trays and the like. May had already placed one of her grenades in the vise and was using a pair of pliers with cushioned jaws to remove the fuse from the top. "Rally," she began, "I'm going to have to readjust the powder charge on a couple of these grenades to make them more powerful. If we have to face that Anderson guy again, I want to make sure we've got the tools to at least put him out of action for a while."

"Good idea, May. You get to it, I'll check on our accommodations," answered back Rally, who went into where the surveillance gear was stowed… just to make sure Collins didn't leave behind anything that can record what they saw. Once she was satisfied that the room was empty and they weren't being observed, she went into the living room, where Seras had broken down and was examining her submachine gun. "Look, I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this, Seras. Believe me, this wasn't what I had in mind."

Seras looked Rally over, was satisfied and replied, "That's alright. I was half-expecting Paladin Anderson to attack… just not so soon."

Rally silently nodded, then added uncomfortably, "Look… I know this might be a little sensitive for you… but how long can you go without… uh… you know…"

"Without feeding, is that what you mean?" inquired Seras. Rally nodded in agreement. "A couple of days, I guess… maybe longer. Although that interval might be shorter; I've been feeding more often." She then added, "Don't worry… I won't harm you and May. I would rather die than taking blood unwillingly from a human. As for apologies, I think I should offer mine as well."

"Huh? What have you done to apologize for?" asked Rally.

"For being jealous of you," Seras answered meekly. "I… thought you and Sir Integra might be having a relationship… and I felt a little uncomfortable because of it."

"Now wait a minute… you mean you thought me and Integra…?" inquired Rally, catching on. "You mean you're a lesbian?" Seras nodded, then was surprised by a smiling Rally. "Look… you don't have to worry about me and May being judgmental about you. In my opinion, people are free to be whoever they are, vampire or not. As for May… well… I wouldn't surprised if she had a few female customers during her streetwalking days."

That comment surprised Seras. "May… a former prostitute?" she gasped, looking at May at work on the table. "She looks so young."

"Believe me, May's much older than she looks," added Rally. "Right now, I better get a hold of Integra and tell her we're here." She then found the landline phone on the table and dialed the number Sir Integra had given her earlier in the evening.

**XXX**

**RALLY AND MAY'S HOME, CHICAGO…**

"Wonder why we're checking this empty house out?" a Chicago policewoman said to her partner, making another round near the house Rally and May shared.

"From what Detective Coleman told me," her senior partner said, "all we had to do is watch for suspicious activity and if we see it, report but take no action." He looked closely around. "Nope… all clear. Let's go. We'll come back here in a few hours and check again." The cruiser the two officers then accelerated away… afterwhich Paladin Alexander Anderson made his way from his place of concealment.

"Hmm… seems 'alf the constabulary of this city is makin' th' rounds 'ere," the priest said to himself. "Guess it would be wise t' keep clear of this place for a few days. Ah've got other places t' watch, though." He then walked off, looking for a new place to make his surveillance.

**THE EXTENSION COMPOUND OF THE UNITED KINGDOM…**

"It is hardly a coincidence that Iscariot had attacked you so soon," Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing said, talking to Rally from her phone. The leader of the Hellsing Organization had dressed for bed when the phone call came. Dressed in her pajamas, she sat at the bed's edge listening to her friend.

"Tell me about it, Integra," Rally replied. "Look, you've got the phone number I gave you, so could you look into that favor I asked? I've got a feeling that whoever broke into the A.T.F.'s database was the same ones that tipped-off Iscariot."

"Indeed I shall, Rally. Thank you." Sir Integra then hung up the phone, then pondered what her friend had told her. Then quite suddenly, she felt a presence in her room. Turning to her right, she was witness to Alucard emerging from the shadows.

"Interesting," the No-Life King mused, "the fact that Paladin Anderson would attack them as soon as he did. Even more interesting is the way they settled that battle." He chuckled evilly, "I bet he'll be spitting-up shrapnel for about a week."

"True, but they are far from home, and Seras will need proper provisions if she is to do her job effectively. Unfortunately," Sir Integra added, "in the rush to get the information about Iscariot, I had failed to obtain the address of where they are at right now."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Alucard said, "I believe that I can accomplish that task." But unexpectedly, he knelt down to Sir Integra. "You're worried about the Police Girl. So she finally confessed her love for you," he began, his voice showing a tenderness unusual for him.

"And mine for her, as well," answered Sir Integra. Looking at her servant, she added, "Alucard… was I wrong to tell her to engage in a polyamorous relationship with another lover as well as I? I could see she was not expecting such an answer."

"You had to tell her that. I know you love her, but I also know you cannot join the Police Girl into darkness because of your obligations to the British crown," Alucard answered, looking firmly at his master. "At least she knows of your love for her, but also of her options."

"I know… but it sounds like I care little for Seras," Sir Integra added, getting into bed and pulling the covers over her. "What option DOES she have, anyway?"

"Who knows? The future holds many surprises," said Alucard. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Perhaps in more ways than one," Sir Integra yawned, Alucard turning off the lights.

**MORNING, AURORA…**

When Rally and May went to bed, Seras had volunteered to stay-up and guard the house. Now it was morning, and Rally roused herself, the sun shining brightly through the shades. Almost irrationally, she made a quick check of her neck and found it unharmed. Then she was surprised to hear a small moan underneath the bed. Looking under it, she found Seras, lying corpselike in a deep sleep.

Rally silently chuckled, watching the young Draculina sleep._** 'You know,'**_ she thought to herself, _**'she's almost cute sleeping like that. Wait a minute,'**_ she mentally added, surprised by her own thoughts, _**'did I say cute? I guess so, although I don't know why. Kinda like her figure, though… wish my bustline was like hers.'**_ Dismissing her thoughts, Rally gathered herself, showered, got dressed and joined May in the kitchen.

The aforementioned explosive expert was busy setting down a breakfast on the same table she still had her grenade vise when Rally walked in. "Oh good morning," she chirped. "I was wondering how pancakes sound this morning… microwave, of course."

"Sounds great to me," Rally answered back as May set down a cup of coffee next to her breakfast. The two then settled down and began to eat when May started up. "What in the world are we going to do, Rally? We can't live here forever. And there's still the shop to worry about."

"Agreed. It's a good thing it's the weekend and the shop's closed around this time." Rally took a bite of her pancakes before continuing. "Hopefully Integra will get ahold of Becky and find out about both the A.T.F. break-in, not to mention why Iscariot is after us."

"And what about Seras?" added May. "She's going to need blood to drink, and I'm a little scared she might look to us as a source."

"Tell me about it. The first thing I did was check my neck to see if she had a little midnight snack," muttered Rally. "I feel a bit ashamed of not trusting her, but I guess that's the human in me."

"I agree. Did the same myself," said May, laughing humorlessly.

The two women then ate their breakfast, not saying anything more. Just as May was cleaning up afterwards, a firm knocking was heard at the door. Both of them then dropped what they were doing and took up positions near the door, Rally in front, gun drawn while May stood behind, grenade in hand in case it was Anderson. Slowly, the dark-haired bounty hunter crept to the door and slowly looked through the peephole viewer… afterwhich her eyes went wide.

"No way!" she gasped, quickly going to the locks and swinging open the door. Standing there… in the morning sun… was Alucard, grinning his usual wicked grin and carrying a pouch at his side.

"I was wondering if you would invite me inside," the No-Life King began, smiling. "I really like to get out of this damnable sunlight."

"Uhhh… okay," muttered Rally, stepping aside to let Alucard in. May also drew back, equally surprised. As soon as he was inside, Rally walked up to him and said, "I knew Integra said you were powerful… but this blew me away!"

"So I take it you're impressed? It is rare for me to hear a human give me such praise." Alucard then handed Rally the pouch. "I would suggest you place these in a freezer. I have two pouches already thawed so I would suggest you place one in the refrigerator."

Rally looked inside. Several frozen blood packets were inside. "Thank goodness. I was getting worried that we wouldn't have anything to feed Seras."

"As you should. She can be a bit unruly when she doesn't feed regularly," Alucard replied, taking one of the thawed packets for himself.

Quickly, Rally took the frozen blood and placed it in the freezer, placing the one thawed packet in the refrigerator. May just watched as Alucard sat himself down, then pull the plug from the silicone tubing and consume the blood like a juice box. She then returned to cleaning up from breakfast.

"I take it that the Police Girl is asleep," Alucard began, finishing his blood.

"If you mean Seras, she is. She's under my bed right now," answered Rally.

"I see," Alucard mused. "If you would, I'd like to have a private conversation with you, Miss Vincent."

"Okay," Rally nervously replied. As they moved to another part of the house, she added, "By the way, how in the world were you able to find us? I didn't tell Integra where we are."

Alucard grinned as he answered, "The Police Girl is still my fledgling. All I had to do is to probe her mind, a relatively easy task."

"Sorry I asked," grumbled Rally, not liking how he found out.

They soon made their way to the surveillance room, empty with equipment. Then Alucard's tone changed. "Miss Vincent," he began, "there is a question I would like to ask you… and please don't feel offended when I ask."

"Ask me what?" offered the dusky-skinned girl.

"You wouldn't happen to be a virgin, would you?" the red-clad vampire asked.

Rally could feel the blush forming on her cheeks. "Well… yes… but I'm not sure…"

"I will explain," interrupted Alucard. "I asked that because, if you and Seras happen to find yourselves in a grave situation, and she needs blood, then you can safely offer some of yours to help her."

"Really?" quipped Rally. "But why me? Couldn't May do the same?"

"I'm afraid not. Only a virgin can survive a vampire's bite without being turned into a ghoul," the No-Life King answered. "If you're worried about being turned into a vampire yourself, I can assure you that the only way you can is if you happen to die from the bite. The Police Girl is well-trained in taking blood without killing. But there is something else I should warn you about. If you do offer blood to her, and she has to bite you to obtain it, you might find yourself… strangely attracted to her… and you would become the Police Girl's chosen prey. The sensation can be quite powerful, I can assure you."

Rally digested this for a bit. "Well… at least we have an option if we don't happen to have one of those blood packs with us. As for the aftereffects… I guess I can handle myself."

Alucard looked Rally over carefully. "One might hope," he added. "Well… if you'll excuse me, I believe I'll use this room to rest until nightfall. There is… something I need to talk to the Police Girl about when she wakes."

"If you say so," Rally said, heading out the door and turning off the switch, leaving Alucard alone.

**XXX**

**THE EXTENSION COMPOUND OF THE UNITED KINGDOM…**

If the truth were to be told, Becky "the Nose" Farrah felt a little intimidated sitting in the back seat of the Rolls-Royce as it entered the compound. When she got the call this morning, she was a little surprised that Rally had ran into a little trouble, but had recommended her in a little task… whatever it was.

After exiting, she was led by Walter C. Dolnez, the Hellsing family's butler… and former trashman, to Sir Integra's office, where she was going over some paperwork. "Ah good, you're here at last, Miss Farrah," she said, looking up.

"Likewise," Becky answered. "To be honest, I was a little nervous coming here. So what is it you need, Sir Integra?"

"Very well," the pale blonde woman began, "I will get to the point… it seems that Rally had ran into a little trouble last night. Do not worry, she is unharmed, but is currently in hiding. What I would like to do is to contract your services in a little investigation. Walter is a good computer expert, but I was told by Rally that you have a better knack at accessing restricted information."

"I see Rally was being modest as usual," Becky answered. "Okay, I'll take the job… but I must warn you, I don't work cheap."

"Yes, Rally did say that you would command a sizeable fee for your services," Sir Integra said as she scribbled a figure on a slip of paper, which she handed to Becky. "I hope the amount is to your liking."

Eyeing Sir Integra suspiciously, Becky glanced at the paper… and nearly fainted as she read it. "This… this…" she managed to stammer.

Raising an eyebrow enquiringly, Sir Integra added, "If the amount is not enough, I can offer more. It will be wired from my bank in London in U.S. funds to your account directly."

"What?" Becky gasped, her eyes wide. "No-no, this is fine, thank you." Once again eyeing the amount, she thought to herself, _**'Oh my! With this amount, I can be able to finally get all the equipment I need to upgrade and still have a little on the side for incidentals… not to mention living comfortably for at least a few months!'**_ Finally regaining her senses, she looked at Sir Integra and asked meekly, "So… when shall I start?"

"Well… I would think that… now would be a good time," Sir Integra answered back, smiling.

"Okay, that's fine by me," replied Becky, still feeling the butterflies in her stomach. "Gotta give you your money's worth after all."

**XXX**

It was a few hours later that the sun began its final decent into night. Rally paced incessantly waiting for Seras to wake up. She had already made the plan but wasn't going to execute it unless she had someone else with a gun for back-up. But that didn't make May feel any better. "Are you certain about this, Rally?" she asked.

"What choice do we have?" countered Rally. "I don't want to spend another day in these clothes, so I'm going to have to risk going to the house to get our emergency suitcases, not to mention getting some more potent ammunition and additional firepower in case we run into that psycho Anderson again."

"Fine, then I'm going with you," said May.

"No, May! You stay here until me and Seras get back."

"But Rally…"

"No buts, May," snapped Rally. "I don't want to have to worry about you as well if we run into trouble, so I want you to wait here until we get back."

"That is **IF** you get back," May mumbled, feeling a little discouraged.

In Rally's bedroom in the meantime, Seras had roused herself just as the sun had set. She had gotten herself out from under the bed when she saw Alucard standing in front of her. "Oh Master," she blundered, surprised at his appearance, "is… there something you need?"

"Just a small ceremony, Police Girl, that is all," the No-Life King answered, pulling up his sleeve. He then produced a small scalpel, cut his right forearm, and produced the bleeding appendage to a surprised Seras.

"Master… are you sure…" gasped Seras, realizing the significance of what Alucard was doing.

The red-clad vampire's face lost all pretenses of arrogance and stared at the young Draculina with a warmth she had rarely seen. "I'm very serious. When I first offered this to you, you were still struggling to make sense of your turning. I know I had ridiculed you for your decision to refuse but I knew you felt that you still had much to learn. Since then, you have learned much… you've shed much of your annoying humanity… but not too much as to be a danger to others and learned to rule the darkness without being ruled by it. I can teach you no further. Now… drink my blood… and become an equal of myself, free of my control and walk the darkness as a free nosferatu… Seras Victoria."

Seras could only stare at Alucard for a few seconds before taking his arm in her hands. "You will always be 'Master' to me… Alucard," she said before placing her mouth on the wound and began drinking her master's blood.

For a few seconds, Seras quietly drank from Alucard's arm before he quietly removed it. Suddenly, Seras felt an intense burning within her veins and collapsed to her knees, but soon felt her former master's arms around her until her involuntary quaking stopped. "There, Seras," the red-clad vampire said, "that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"

"N-no Master," Seras answered, "although it was a bit sudden."

"Indeed," grinned Alucard, realizing her 'master' reference was now a sign of loyalty rather than servitude. "I think you'll find very soon that you'll have greater mastery over your abilities, as well as more control over your bloodthirst… not to mention you'll now be able to walk in the sun for a short period of time. That may come in handy sometime." He then stood his former fledgling up and added, "I think it is time we got ourselves downstairs and greeted our hosts. I believe Miss Vincent may be needing your aid soon."

Seras nodded in agreement, afterwhich the two vampires descended down the stairs, as not to unduly alarm Rally and May. Rally then explained the plan, which was to proceed into Chicago to obtain the evacuation suitcases, not to mention more armament. Having understood the plan, both Rally and Seras made their way to the Cobra. Just before Rally entered, May exited the house with a few articles in her hands. "Listen Rally," she began, "if you're not going to be taking me, at least take these grenades with you. I've already made the adjustments with these, which should come in handy if you run into Anderson."

"Thanks, May," replied Rally.

"You're welcome," smiled May, who then turned her attention to Seras. "And you," she handed the Draculina the thawed blood pack, "you better take this for on the way."

"I appreciate it, May. Thank you," Seras said.

Rally then entered the driver's side of the Cobra, then started it up and drove off, with May and Alucard looking on. After the car was out of sight, the No-Life King turned to the explosives expert and said, "I suggest you better get yourself inside and lock the door. I say this out of experience, do not attempt to leave until you have heard from either Miss Vincent or Sir Integra. Understood?"

May sighed heavily. "I guess. But what about you?"

Alucard just smiled fiendishly and replied, "I've got something to do right now. Don't worry about your friend… I'm certain she'll survive." He then faded into the darkness, leaving a nervous May to return to the safehouse.

**TO BE CONTINUED…  
FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	6. Rally and Seras: Together?

**Through the Years, Pt. 6 **

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction **

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

**"Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

For the most of two hours, Rally Vincent and Seras Victoria had an uneventful drive back to Rally's house. To defuse the tension of possibly facing Paladin Alexander Anderson, the two girls engaged in telling stories from their various experiences. In all, a pleasant drive.

As they came close to the house, the talk then came to how Seras had became a vampire in the first place. "You're kidding?" Rally gasped, looking around the streets to see any sign of Iscariot's trashman, "You mean to tell me that Alucard had to shoot through you to get that vampire?"

"I'm not," the Draculina replied, also looking around. "Master had to shoot through my right lung in order to get to his heart. Then after he finished him off, he apologized for shooting me and offered to turn me in order to save my life."

"Hmm... I'm not really certain if I can be brave enough to make that choice," said Rally, turning a corner. "I bet you had a lot of trouble adjusting."

Seras nodded silently, looking at Rally. "It was a struggle. For the longest time, I was afraid of drinking the blood that was offered to me┘ mostly because I was still thinking of myself as human. Then one day, Master forced the issue upon me, and finally I had to except the fact that..." she hesitated for a second, "that I could not go back to what I was. The first time I drank blood... I felt like I was mourning the loss of something dear to me."

"I could imagine," Rally added, discreetly glancing at Seras' figure. **_'Now wait a minute!'_** she yelled mentally at herself, coming to her senses, _**'Why in the hell am I leering at Seras like this? I know she's a lesbian... and has told me how she expressed her love for Integra... but why am I checking her out? Am I attracted to her as well?'**_

"Is there something wrong?" asked Seras. "You look a bit distracted."

"Er... no, nothing's wrong," Rally abruptly sputtered, feeling the blush on her cheeks. _**'Did she notice? I am so in trouble!'**_ She then noticed a car's headlights blinking at her, even though she had her low beams on. Looking at the car, she recognized it and said, "It's Roy."

Quietly, Rally paused near the car and opened her window. Roy Coleman did the same. "What are you out here, Rally?" he asked, looking concerned. "That priest might still be around."

"Nice to know. Me and Seras are going to get me and May's emergency supplies," answered Rally, "not to mention to see if I can get something with a little punch in case that psycho priest shows up again."

Coleman nodded. "Nice to know... but as long as you're here, I might as well tell you what happened yesterday." He sighed heavily as he continued, "Alfie was being taken to more secure quarters when the transport he was in was hijacked. When we heard about an accident they witnessed and the officers failed to report back, we went to where they were stopped... and found them dead."

"You're kidding? What about Alfie?"

"We found the van a few miles away from the site but Alfie was gone. The only fingerprints we found were of Alfie and the dead policemen. The dashboard cam tape was also taken, so there's no way to know who it is. We're having the van reprocessed, but I doubt anything else of substance will be found," Coleman added.

"How odd," Rally mused. "Well, if you find them, let me know about it, okay?"

"Will do. And you be careful, Rally, Seras," Coleman cautioned.

"We will," Seras answered as Rally started back to the house, which was around the corner. As they were about to enter the garage, though, Seras began to panic. **"WAIT-WAIT!!! STOP!!!"** she cried out.

Rally jammed on the brakes, stopping the Cobra just short of the opening garage door. "What?" she asked, expecting Anderson to spring out of the bushes.

"I... I can't go in there," the Draculina managed to say.

"What do you mean 'you can't go in there'? I need your help to load the stuff in the car," Rally griped.

Seras hung her head down. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you I cannot enter a human dwelling without being invited first," she said in a low voice. "Somehow May caught on it and let me in to the safehouse... but this is a new place for me."

"Oh? Is that it?" Rally smirked, catching on. Thinking quickly, she turned to Seras and added, "Okay... get out of the car and wait outside. Don't worry... this won't take long."

Looking curiously at Rally, the young vampire complied, standing outside the garage door as Rally drove the Cobra in. Then getting out, the dusky-skinned bounty hunter looked at Seras and asked, "Seras, would you like to come inside?"

Smiling hugely, Seras replied exuberantly, "I'll be glad to, Rally!" Quickly, she made her way inside, then Rally closed the door and barred the channel.

"There... that should give that priest a hard time getting inside if he shows up." Rally then opened the door and ushered Seras inside. After turning on the lights, Rally opened up a hall closet and produced two suitcases. "May and I packed these just in case we had make a rush to get out of town for a few days. Having to contend with Goldie was the reason for this." Moving the cases to Seras, she added, "Here, get these to the car. Never mind opening up the trunk," she said, "just throw them in the back seat. After you do that, join me in the basement." Seras nodded, picking up the two cases and headed for the garage.

Rally, in the meantime, headed downstairs to her personal armory, and after unlocking the door and turning on the light, began to think about which gun to take along. As she was thinking, she was startled by the sight of Seras floating down through the ceiling of the armory. "Sorry about that," she began. "I got the cases in the car and thought this would be a faster way."

"Uh... no, it's alright," Rally managed to say after she recovered. _**'Got to admit, the way she came down, it was almost like... she was an angel... if Heaven would allow vampires, that is.'**_

"Are you alright, Rally?" asked Seras. "You look a bit flushed."

**"ACK!! NO-NO, I'M FINE!"** Rally cried out, embarrassed to find that Seras noticed her blush. After she recovered, she began to assess what she needed. "Hmm... the P90 would be alright... it's compact, easy to fire... and the 50-round clip is nice... but I think I'll need a little more stopping power." She then picked up an AK-47 from the wall and got out the appropriate ammunition... semi-jacketed hollow-point rounds pre-loaded in their clips.

While Rally was doing this, Seras was scanning the wall, obviously impressed with the number of firearms Rally had. "Gol... there are firearms here I've only read about in magazines and textbooks." Her attention turned to a rather large handgun on the wall near Rally. "Wow... a Russian Sketchen APS... with the wooden holster that doubles as a shoulder stock. I never thought I would see one of those!"

"Nice, isn't it?" smiled Rally. "If I had the ammo, I would be bringing that along instead of the AK. I don't suppose you need some extra ammo for your gun." She pointed to the ammunition locker.

"I suppose," Seras said, going to the locker and getting her ammo. "I wish I was able to bring my Harkonnen. That would really be a help, but the boot in your car was a little small."

Rally looked surprised. "Really? What kind of ammo does it take?"

"30mm shells, either D.U. or explosive."

"You're kidding?" Rally gasped. "That has to be one big gun to fire 30mm!"

Seras giggled and added, "About a half-meter taller than me. I think we've got enough."

"Right. Let's go." The two girls then raced outside, unbarred the garage door, and satisfied that Anderson was not waiting for them, started the car and raced back to the safehouse.

Deciding to vary her route, Rally chose another way out of the city, through a largely-empty part of the city waterfront. She had decided to concentrate on her driving, not to mention watching for any hostile activity around them. But that plan got thrown out the window when Seras asked, "Excuse me Rally, but is there anything wrong with you? You've been acting very odd tonight. Have you got something on your mind?"

_**'Oh crap,'**_ Rally thought to herself, a queasy feeling starting in her stomach, _**'she DID notice! What in the world am I going to say to her... that I was ogling her discreetly while we were headed to the house?' **_Taking a deep breath, she relaxed herself, then addressed Seras. "I... guess I am a bit distracted tonight. Seras... I'm not sure how to say this, but..." Then a loud bang was heard, followed by the left-front side of the Cobra suddenly going down.

**"SHIT!!!"** yelled Rally, fighting the steering wheel to get control. **"I JUST BOUGHT NEW TIRES FOR THIS THING LAST WEEK!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?"** Somehow, she was able to bring the car to a stop near a deserted section of the waterfront. Having her suspicions, Rally grabbed the AK and clips and exited the car, along with Seras on the other side. Sure enough, one of Anderson's bayonets was sticking out of the side of the left front tire. "Oh crap, we're in for it now!"

"Indeed yer are, ye heathens," Anderson's voice called out. "Ah must admit, ye gave me quite a beatin' th' last time we met," the priest said, stepping out of the shadows with two bayonets in hand and crossing them, sparks flying, "but this time, Ah've made sure there"d be no escape this time!"

**"OH YEAH!?!"** Rally snarled, opening fire on Anderson, with Seras rushing beside her and doing the same. Under the amount of fire he was taking, Anderson was knocked backward twenty feet before they stopped.

Rally advanced from the cover of the car to get a better view of Anderson's body. "I hope that did it," she said.

"Same here," Seras added. "But he took an entire clip of Master's Joshua gun and still managed to get up." Rally was about to say more when she heard Anderson laugh.

The priest stood up, the various rounds he had taken dropping to the ground and the wounds he suffered healing rapidly. "Oh my," Anderson laughed, "that was even more pathetic then what that Alucard tried to do t' me!" Smirking fiendishly, he quickly threw four bayonets in Rally's direction.

For an instant, Rally stood transfixed, terrified to see death headed straight for her... until she felt something knock her down... and a scream. Regaining her senses, she was horrified to see Seras on the ground, all four bayonets in her back. The young vampire looked as if she was in great pain as well. Then horror gave way to anger as she glared at Anderson and snarled, "You bastard!"

"Well..." talk about th' right target at the wrong place," Anderson smirked as he charged at the two. Thinking quickly, Rally reached into her coat pocket, grabbed the two grenades May gave her, quickly pulled the pins and threw them at the Judas priest.

Anderson came to an abrupt stop, seeing the two grenades at his feet. "Oh not again?" he muttered before they blew up. Seeing that the priest was on the ground, Rally made her way to Seras and managed to haul her up on her feet.

"Can you still walk?" Rally said tursly.

"I... I think so. You shouldn't... be risking yourself..." Seras managed to say.

"Save it! Right now, we better get into one of those building and hide out until help arrives... if it does."

"If?" Seras replied weakly.

"The police hardly patrol this area at night. It'd be a miracle if someone managed to hear the explosions and called them," the dark-haired girl said. "There's a few buildings we can use for a while. We better get to them before he wakes up!" Somehow, Rally led the wounded Seras to a group of decrepit warehouses standing near the waterfront.

**THE EXTENTION COMPOUND OF THE UNITED KINGDOM EMBASSY, AT THE SAME TIME...**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing carefully studied the printout that Becky 'the Nose' Farrah had given her, the results of her online search. "Are you quite certain that this is accurate?" she asked her.

"Oh don't worry, I've double-checked and triple-checked my findings before presenting this to you... not to mention made a comparative search as well," Becky answered as she made her briefing. "When you're paying me the kind of money you're offering, I make it my business to make sure the client - you - is given the most accurate report I can get."

Sir Integra gave the information specialist an appraising glance before returning her attention to the printout. "Well... I am convinced." She then gave Becky a small slip of paper. "Here," she added, a small smile on her face, "make sure a copy of this gets emailed to this address. I would treasure the look on Archbishop Maxwell's when he sees this. I will make sure the appropriate funds are transferred to your account in the morrow. You may contact your bank to confirm transfer."

"Why thank you. I'll get both done," Becky smiled, taking the slip of paper from Sir Integra's hand and proceeded to send the results.

Once satisfied, Sir Integra then went to the phone and dialed the number of the safehouse she got from Rally. After a few rings, she heard May's voice call out, "Hello?"

"Hello May," the blonde woman began, "could you please put Rally on? I want to check and see how she and Seras are doing."

An uncomfortable silence followed, then May replied, "Uh... she and Seras went back to the house to get a few clothes. Is something wrong?"

Sir Integra's tanned skin blanched, _**'Oh no... Rally wouldn't... but if Anderson is waiting...'**_ then crisply said, "Listen, I want you to stay in the house until you hear otherwise. Understand?"

"Why... yes," May answered. "Do you think something happened to Rally and Seras?"

"God hopes not," mumbled the Hellsing leader. "I will contact you later, God willing with news that Rally is alright. Goodbye." Sir Integra then set down the receiver and turned to Walter. "Have my gun and sword ready! I suspect Anderson may be trying to attack Rally and Seras as we speak!"

"Indeed I shall," Walter answered, bowing before leaving.

Now Becky had overheard what had transpired. "Oh my... you think Rally's in danger?"

"Yes and we do not have much time! What's worse is that we do not know where they are!"

"I think I may be able to help on that part," Becky said, opening her laptop. "I was able to persuade Rally some time back to have a G.P.S. tracer installed in her car, just in case she was ever ambushed by Goldie or some other dirtbag." She then began typing inputs. "With any luck, it will be still functioning and we can get an idea where they are!"

Soon, a map of the Chicagoland area was displayed... as well as a blinking cursor near Lake Michigan. "There!" Becky exclaimed, "Now I'll get a close-up on where they are!" The maps soon changed. "Oh dear, they would be near the waterfront... and in a deserted section of it as well. They don't seem to be moving, that we know."

"All the more reason to find them as soon as possible!" Sir Integra said. "I am getting changed, Miss Farrah! Please accompany Walter to the car! I will join you shortly!"

Becky quickly closed her laptop, then followed the butler outside. _**'I hope we'll be able to get to them in time,'**_ she thought ruefully.

**IN FRONT OF A WATERFRONT WAREHOUSE IN CHICAGO...**

It took a full five minutes for Anderson to recover from the explosion of the grenades Rally threw. "Uhhh... damned if they used that cheap trick again," he grumbled, setting himself up. "Ah'll make sure they'll suffer greatly because of this!"

As his eyes adjusted again to the darkness, Anderson noticed that there was a trail blood droplets that led to one of the old warehouses. "Well now," he smirked, "it looks like they've made my job easier. Ah'll guess Ah'd better get t' work." The priest then started to get up, only to flinch in pain. "Okay... another five minutes to recover, Ah guess. It's not like they're going to be leaving anytime soon."

Inside the warehouse, Rally was still leading a wounded Seras, searching for a decent hiding place. The initial fear the bounty hunter had earlier was now replaced with a growing anger towards Anderson. _**'That damn priest,'**_ she thought to herself, _**'How dare he hurt Seras! She was only doing her job in protecting me and now wants to kill her as well!' **_She made a quick check on her cellphone, only to discover they were out of the coverage area. _**'Great! Now I can't get ahold of Integra and tell her what has happened! What am I going to do?' **_She then turned her attention back to Seras... and was immedietly concerned. The young vampire looked as if she was weaker than a few minutes earlier. "Hey, you going to be alright?" she asked.

For an uncomfortable amount of time, Seras was quiet before saying, "I... guess. This wasn't the... first time Paladin┘ Anderson got me..." she indicated to the bayonets still in her back, "Just... that I haven't got those out of me yet. Not exactly used to being a pincushion."

"I'm surprised you still have a sense of humor," added Rally, smiling.

Seras then flinched violently as a new spasm of pain gripped her. Panting, she managed to say, "I... wasn't... trying to be funny, Rally. I've... got to get these things out... before they kill me." She caught her breath before continuing. "They're... blessed. Just having them in me... is like fire burning... in my innards."

"What?" Rally then looked at the bayonets with a new sense of horror within her. "You mean to say these can kill you just by having them inside you?" She then maneuvered Seras to some old crates and had her lean against them. "Don't worry, I'll pull these out before they do any more damage." She then gripped the first bayonet by the handle, "Okay, this might hurt a bit!" She then yanked the bayonet out, causing Seras to cry out in pain. Taking a little more care with the others, Rally managed to remove the others, dropping them to the ground.

Finally feeling relief, Seras managed to slump to the ground, her back against the crate. "Thank you," she managed to say, "I think... I'll be alright now."

"That's good," added Rally. "Can you get up? We still have to find a hiding place here."

Seras just shook her head. "Too weak to get up." Looked up, she said further, "It's a shame I drank up that blood May gave me on the way up here. Just a little could perk me up."

Rally simply leaned on top of the crate, wondering for a few seconds what to do next. She could carry Seras, but it would slow them down... in which case Anderson could catch them. Then an idea came to her, but she was a little reluctant to even try... but it had a greater chance to succeed. "Here... let's find a little more concealment," she managed to say, slinging Seras' left arm over her shoulder and moving her behind more crates, then ducking down herself.

"Rally... what's going on?" the Draculina asked, seeing Rally unbutton the top two buttons of her blouse.

"Look... you need blood, right?" Rally asked. Seras nodded. "Okay, I'll let you get it from me."

Seras looked shocked. "But... I've never taken warm blood from another human yet! I know Master taught me how to hunt without killing... but it was with a simulated target, not an actual human! Are you sure..."

"Seras, if you don't feed, then we might not survive. Look... Alucard told me I can give you blood without getting turned into a ghoul... whatever those are. Don't worry... I trust you. You don't look to me like the murdering type."

"You mean... you're a virgin?" Seras asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah," the dusky-skinned woman said, blushing. "Most of the men I've met were either married or jerks like Bill. May often complained that I prefer guns and cars than sex." She then leaned back, allowing Seras to hover over her. "I don't know if that priest may be up yet... and we both will be in big trouble if he is and you're still out of it. So Seras... please... take some of my blood."

Seras agonized over this for a few seconds. She so didn't want to hurt Rally and didn't want to accept her blood, but she knew that she was right: Seras was still in pain and was too weak to fight. "Alright," she replied in a low voice. She then lowered her head to the place she knew where Rally's jungular vein was, closed her eyes... and gently sank her fangs into Rally's neck.

For Rally, the pain from the bite was brief, much like one would experience when receiving a vaccination. But when Seras began to draw blood from her, a new sensation came over her... a feeling of almost sexual ecstatic pleasure which was so powerful, she found herself tightly embracing Seras as the vampire fed on her, moaning sensually as she did.

Satisfied that she had taken all that she needed, Seras drew back, a trail of blood dribbling from the right corner of her lips. "Rally," she asked, "are you okay?", a little mystified at Rally's reaction.

"Umm... yeah... I'm okay," Rally mumbled, finally coming down. For a few seconds, however, she found herself staring at Seras' red eyes... and smiled as she did. She then leaned up to the young vampire's face, closed her blue eyes... and began to kiss Seras deeply. To her credit, Seras was more than a little surprised at this, but decided to relax and enjoy it.

For the next two minutes, both human and vampire were in a passionate embrace, both Seras and Rally were groping and fondling each other's bodies while their tongues danced within their mouths, Rally being careful not to catch hers on Seras' fangs. Then a loud crash sounding nearby, forcing both girls to stop. "Oh shit, that's got to be Anderson!" Rally whispered, still a little sweaty from her previous actions. Turning to Seras, she asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Still a little uncomfortable from the previous, Seras answered, "Uh... yes, I'm fine now." Looking at Rally, she added nervously, "Uhh... maybe later on... we better have a little talk about..."

"Same here," Rally said, gathering her gun and racing crouched over to a door that was open, Seras following. Inside was apparently the office of the warehouse, which had an open window. Also inside was another door, which led to the other offices. "Okay, we"ll get out using that window, then head out down the alley to another warehouse... or at least until I find an area with cellular coverage." Getting on her feet, Rally stood up..." and found the room spinning around her. "Whoa," she groaned, stumbling backward, only to be caught by Seras.

"What happened?" the young vampire asked.

Rally shook her head and replied, "Got a little dizzy there."

"Must have been blood loss from earlier," Seras said. "Haven't they told you whenever you give blood not to make any sudden moves for a few minutes?"

"Not really," Rally shrugged. "Up until a few minutes ago, I never gave blood."

"Figures," Seras replied, grinning. "Just follow me and don't end up on the floor." She then took the lead, with Rally reluctantly following. But as the vampire reached for the window, a brilliant flash of light caught the girls off-guard... and Seras shaking her hand as if she had touched an ungrounded switch.

As the light faded, Rally managed to get a look at the walls of the office, where she saw a number of parchments written in Latin nailed to them. "What the hell..." she gasped.

Seras also saw the parchments, much to her horror. "A spiritual barrier!" she called out. "Paladin Anderson must have prepared this ahead of time! I can't get through it!"

"Indeed ye can't," Anderson announced. "Ah figured ye might be thinkin' of somethin' like this, so Ah took th' proper precautions." He then noticed the bite wounds on Rally's neck. "An' looks like Ah'm in time, too. Don't worry, lass," he said, producing two bayonets, "Ah'll make sure th' little monster is dealt with, an' you'll be freed of 'er influence."

"I gave my blood to Seras freely," Rally shot back, "so she wouldn't be killed by those damned knives of yours!"

"Ye don't understand... she's already dead!" the priest shot back. "She's placed her unholy taint in ye an' now you're under 'er power! Now stand back an' let me sent 'er to th' pit she was spawned in! And if ye don't... well..." his voice then had a tone of regret, "then Ah'm afraid Ah'm gonna have t' kill ye as well."

Still holding her AK-47, Rally managed to heft the weapon at Anderson. "Then it looks like you're going to have to do that, you bastard! I'm not going to abandon my friend so that you can get your jollies off by destroying her!"

Seras looked surprised, then leveled her own gun at the Iscariot priest. "Go ahead, you bloody bastard! After all, you're going to have to answer for this in the end, eventually."

"So be it then," Anderson breathed... then threw the two bayonets at the girls. Seras and Rally both stood unflinching as the two knives came racing towards them... and were surprised to see them cut to pieces by what appeared to be shining threads interweaving them. "What?" the priest gasped, equally surprised.

Then the sound of footsteps came from one of the adjoining offices near the room. "Hmm... I must admit that was a close one," Walter's voice began as the old butler walked out. Turning to Seras and Rally, he added, "I trust you two are alright."

"We are now. Thank you, Walter," a relieved Seras said.

"Amazing," Rally added to no one in particular.

Anderson, however, was in a worse mood than before. "Well whoever ye are... don't interfere with the work o God!" he snarled, throwing another bayonet at Walter, who simply held up his hand, causing a number of ultra-fine wires to cut it to pieces.

Again seeing his weapon reduced to nothing more than scrap, Anderson again looked at Walter, this time with a look of appreciation. "Well what do ye know... Ah've 'eard of this individual... th' legendary trashman of th' Hellsing Organization referred to as 'th' Angel o' Death'. Well, Ah'm certainly impressed... but what makes ye think ye can tangle with th' likes o' me, Old Man?"

"Granted, Paladin Anderson," Walter began as he stalked the priest, "my age may have slowed my reflexes down considerably , but I can assure you that I can be more than a match for you. Now I suggest you cease and desist with accosting the young ladies here," he then held up his gloved hands in an attack posture, causing the wires emanating from the fingertips to glint has he did, "otherwise, I may be forced to have you test those vaunted regeneration abilities that the Vatican has granted you like they have never been. I would like to see if you're able to grow back a limb or two, although I seriously doubt you can regrow a head."

Seeing that the old butler may be a greater threat than Seras, Anderson took a few cautious steps back... only to find that Alucard was behind him, his Jackal gun firmly pressed against the back of his head. "You were careless, Judas Priest," the No-Life King snarled. "You should've placed your barrier around this entire warehouse rather than a few offices." Anderson snarled, hearing his greatest foe behind him. Quickly, he produced a bayonet and prepared to attack the vampire.

"Alright, Paladin Anderson, that's enough!" Sir Integra's voice called out. Seras and Rally, surprised by the Hellsing leader's appearance, managed to look out the office's window, which had a view of the warehouse's interior. Sir Integra was standing behind Alucard, wearing her battle gear, with an obviously frightened Becky behind her. Also with them was Roy Coleman, his gun drawn at the priest. "If we are to fight, Paladin, then let it be for the right reasons... and I would advise you to think rather than press this useless battle."

"Useless battle?" Anderson snorted. "And just what do you mean by that, Sir Hellsing? None o' the battles Ah fight against the forces o' darkness are ever useless!"

"You might want to reconsider that statement, Paladin," Sir Integra motioned Becky forward, for which the latter was holding a folder. "I had contracted this young lady to conduct a little investigation for me..." and what she has discovered may cause a scandal within the walls of the Vatican... if this should leak out."

Now Anderson's attention was piqued. Turning to the rather terrified Becky, he said in a low voice, "Go ahead, lass... I'm listenin'."

The information specialist gulped visibly, but braced herself as she produced a series of papers and handed them to Anderson. "Well," she began, a slight trembling in her voice, "I suppose you've heard of the phrase 'follow the money', did you?" The priest nodded silently. "I figured that, part of the reason of your presence here might be because of that. Therefore," showing a little more confidence, "I discreetly made a couple of inquiries on some of the banks in Switzerland. Basically, I concentrated on the daily transaction logs, which was all I can do without being discovered... and I found something unusual." Nervously, she pointed to a figure on one of the sheets she gave Anderson, "Over there was a rather large sum of money was withdrawn electronically from a recently-opened account at this particular bank."

"So what's unusual about that?" Anderson snorted. "There are lots o' transactions like that in Swiss banks."

"Well... yes," Becky added, wiping a nervous sweat from her brow. "However, notice the name on this account - Angelina Profectia." Anderson frowned, as if not impressed. "I'm well familiar with that name... it's one of the known aliases of Goldie Muso, a well-known drug lord around these parts." She then produced another sheet, "And here, that same amount from that same person is later deposited in the account of a company called '13 Social Services, Limited'."

"A company, I might add," Sir Integra added, "which Hellsing is aware is actually a front for Iscariot's fundraising activities. Your organization has excepted blood money from a known drug lord... and a particularly vile one, in fact!"

"So what does this have anythin' t' do with what's goin' on here?" Anderson scowled. "The Catholic Church receives a lot o' money from other equally unsavory drug lords! Granted we don't approve of 'ow th' money was made, but we make sure it goes t' helpin' th' victims of their profits free themselves of their habits in the form of drug treatment centers!"

"This particular drug lord, Goldie Muso, just happens to manufacture a compound known as Kerasine," Sir Integra said, "for which one of the side-effects is rendering the victims wills numb, making them susceptible to outside manipulation."

"I was contacted by Agent Lewis of Homeland Security about Sir Integra's involvement of an incident involving artificial vampires some time ago in Joliet," Coleman added, then glanced at Sir Integra and grumbled, "Although I wish the Chicago police was told about this from the beginning, Sir Integra."

"Just taking precautions, Detective Coleman," Sir Integra answered. "If was fortunate that Agent Lewis was able to confirm your trustworthness and allowed you to be brought into the loop."

Turning back to Anderson, Coleman added, "Anyway, after the incident was over with, Hellsing fount that there was evidence in the form of the microchip responsible for the artificial vampires... as well as a vial of Kerasine!"

"What?" Anderson gasped, clearly shocked by the revelation.

Sir Integra waited a little while, letting the news sink in before answering with a smile, "Iscariot received money from a drug lord that manufactures a compound that would make it easier for some unknown party to create more of these FREAKs. I wonder what His Holiness would say if this if the news were to get out? Do not worry... I have made sure a copy of what we have given you is forwarded to Archbishop Maxwell, in the hopes Iscariot can contain the problem before it gets too big. In the meantime," she added, "I would suggest that you leave Rally Vincent and her friends alone while we investigate this matter further."

It was a while before Anderson replied. "Granted. I will not press the issue any further. Miss Vincent and her friends will not attacked any more." Suddenly, the parchments that had lined the walls of the office undid themselves and swirled around the priest. "However, our quarrel still remains! I'll be back!" The parchments swirled tighter and tighter around Anderson, until they... and the priest... faded altogether.

"I hate to admit it," Rally said, "but that guy sure knows how to make an exit." Then a fresh bout of dizziness hit her and she was forced to find a chair to sit in.

"Rally! Are you alright?" Coleman shouted as he headed to her side - then he noticed the wounds on her neck. "What are these?" he asked.

Rally glanced over at Seras. "So you know about Hellsing, do you Roy?" Coleman nodded, then the bounty hunter addressed both him and Sir Integra, "Look, don't get on Seras' case because of this. That priest stuck her with those knives of his, she needed a little blood to heal and I gave it to her. Look, Alucard told me she wouldn't turn me if she didn't kill me, so don't worry."

"I am not worried, Rally," Sir Integra said, "and I am thankful for your charity in this matter." However, she thought to herself, **_'But... I am a little worried about the effects of what you did... on you AND Seras.'_**

"That's good," Coleman said, standing beside Rally as she stood up. "In the meantime, Rally, we'll get you home, get some soup down you... and afterwards, I'll head over to the safehouse and fetch May." Rally gave her thanks and was gently led out of the safehouse.

Seras, in the meantime, nervously walked besides Sir Integra. "Sir... there's... something that I must confess to you..." but was gently shushed by the Hellsing leader.

"Do not concern yourself, dear Seras," Sir Integra gently told her, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I believe I know what is troubling you. If you wish, we can discuss this later."

"Thank you," Seras sighed, feeling relieved. "If you don't mind, I'll accompany Rally back. Whoever originally sent Anderson might try something else and..."

"You have my permission, Seras," answered Sir Integra. The young vampire then saluted and raced back with Rally and Coleman. The pale blonde woman then walked beside Alucard and added, "So... I wonder if Rally would accept Seras... as well as... I shudder to think what else?"

"I am as in the dark as you are, my master," the No-Life King grinned, "although I wouldn't be too surprised if Miss Vincent did."

Sir Integra just shook her head as she reached for a fresh cigar. She didn't want to think about that part.

**XXX**

**"WHAT DO YE MEAN YE DIDN'T KNOW!?!?"** Anderson shouted over his satellite phone as he watched the group depart. "YE DID RECEIVE THE RECORDS, DID YE?"

**"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME, ANDERSON!!!"** Archbishop Enrico Maxwell shouted on the other end. After a bit, he added in a calmer voice, "Yes, I did receive that email, but frankly I'm a little suspicious of the whole thing. You know you can't trust a heathen like Sir Integra."

"Well Ah happen t' trust her a lot more than ye, Maxwell," Anderson countered. "Do ye have any inklin' what that news would do t' th' church if it gets out?" He hung up, then said under his breath, "Ah thought Ah had raised ye better than that, Enrico."

**XXX**

Back in his office in Vatican City, Archbishop Enrico Maxwell slammed the receiver back in its cradle and leaned against the desk, his right eye twitching uncontrollably as it usually does. **'How dare that Anderson say he trusts that Protestant sow better than me,'** he thought angrily. _**'We are the instrument of God's divine punishment on earth, not the whipping boys of some Anglican whore! Of course we shouldn't trust Sir Integra!'**_

However, a new and uncomfortable thought suddenly came over Maxwell. _**'But... if she IS right, then this places the church in a very compromising position, making us look like we were in league with an agent of the Devil himself! The fact we excepted money from that Muso woman is evidence enough!' **_He looked at the receipt on his desk, showing a sizable donation to Iscariot, an appeal from Goldie, asking the organization's aid in protecting Rally Vincent from the Hellsing Organization's influence, as well as the copied information from the D.E.A.'s database regarding Rally and May. _**'Just what on earth is that woman's concern about Miss Vincent, anyway? Oh my dear lord... don't tell me that she's...'**_ He shuttered, trying to banish the various images that suddenly came up in his head. After a sufficient amount of time to recover, Maxwell decided to act. _**'Well... if that's the case... I think we'll make it hard for this Miss Muso to profit from this little exercise.' **_

After pressing a button, a young boy in acolyte's clothing entered the office. "Yes, Your Grace?" he asked.

"Ah good," Maxwell began, his voice pleasent. "Please contact Heinkel and Yumiko as soon as possible and have them travel to Geneva immedietly. I'll fill them in on the details once they arrive."

**AN UNKNOWN LOCATION IN CHICAGO, ILLINOIS...**

Alfie didn't like his situation at all. Granted, his current surroundings was considerably better than sitting in a prison cell in Joliet, but it didn't make him feel any better. For the last two days, his hosts, which were all teenaged girls, had gone out of their way to make him feel comfortable. He had a soft bed to lie in, was given clean clothes, he bathed regularly, and got three gourmet meals a day. Still, he wanted to know who was going through all this trouble just for him.

He then heard a knock on the door. Getting up from the bed, Alfie walked up to the door and opened it. One of the girls was standing in front of it. "Sir," she began, smiling, "the mistress has returned and would like to see you now."

"Hmm..." about time," mused Alfie. "Okay, let's go."

The two then proceeded down the corridor, which was immaculately decorated and well-cared for. Alfie couldn't help but notice the rather expensive paintings that hung on the walls. Obviously, his new client was well-to-do... which meant money in his pockets, if he played his cards right.

The two then proceeded to a set of double doors, where the young girl said as she opened them up, "Right this way," she said, moving out of his way. The girl then stayed back as Alfie entered what appeared to be a well-lit office, and closed the door behind him. He then walked up to the desk, where its occupant was seated and looking out the window.

"Excuse me," Alfie began, a sudden feeling of dread coming over him, "but..." you wanted me for something?" Something had came over him... somehow, he heard of a female crimelord that often had used young girls for committing crimes, but for some reason couldn't place the name. When the chair turned around, that name instantly came to him.

Seated in the chair was a beautiful young woman, with strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes. "So you are Alfie," she began. "I have read of your unique qualifications and I require them for a little... task I need done."

Alfie knew the woman... which wasn't good at all! It was Goldie Muso - "Iron Goldie" - the lesbian crimelord and creator of Kerasine, which had caused much of his problems. He was never more scared in his life.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

** FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	7. A budding romance: Goldie Strikes!

**Through the Years, Pt. 7**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron – and and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own both series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**MORNING, RALLY AND MAY'S HOUSE, CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, TWO DAYS LATER…**

Rally Vincent yawned as she descended the stairs of the house she shared with "Minnie" May Hopkins. It was two days since they returned to the house following the promise that Paladin Alexander Anderson would not attack them. She was thankful that the priest had kept his word. She felt more comfortable with familiar surroundings rather than a strange place.

The front door opened, slightly startling Rally. "Good morning," May chirped cheerfully, carrying several bags from the local McDonalds. "Sorry I was a little late, Rally, but after Kenny got back, I thought I would… well… you know…"

"Yeah, I do know," Rally smirked, wondering what sleazy sex acts May had in mind for her boyfriend Ken Takazawa, who had taught her friend about explosives.

For the next few minutes, the two girls munched the various items May had bought. In-between the meal, the petite explosives expert placed her hands on the table and said, "By the way, Rally, do you notice anything… different about me?"

"Like what?" Rally asked, still munching on her sausage biscuit.

"Aw geez Rally," May groaned, "are you **THAT **dense just to even notice?" She then rested her head on her hands… with the fingers displayed towards Rally.

At first, the dusky-skinned bounty hunter simply ate her breakfast, hardly noticing anything. But when May openly displayed her hands, Rally decided to look… and her eyes widened. On the left hand of May, there was a diamond ring on the appropriate finger.

Nearly gagging on her food, Rally quickly leaned over, looking at the ring. "May… don't tell me… you mean… Kenny…?" she managed to say, smiling.

"Yeah he did," May replied, tears in her eyes, "… and I said yes!"

Almost as quickly as May answered, both girls found themselves hugging each other franticly. **"OH WOW MAY, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!" **Rally cried, tears also in her eyes. Settling down, Rally calmed herself down and asked, "So… have you and Kenny set a date yet?"

"Not yet," the blonde explosive expert added, looking a little sad. "There's still that price on his head that mob boss placed on him. But at least it's a start." Looking upstairs, she added, "You know, it's too bad Seras is asleep. I think she would've enjoyed the news."

"Yeah… I'm sure she might," Rally added, giggling, "but we're going to have to tell her about you and Kenny… at least the edited version. I don't know if she can handle the director's cut."

May then turned around and looked at Rally's face. Rally was a little flushed, and if May wasn't mistaken, she was smiling. "Okay Rally, what's on your mind now? Are you still fantasizing about Seras?"

In the past, whenever May has asked a question similar to that, Rally would become extremely defensive and try to explain her way out of it, stumbling along the way. But this time, Rally looked at her friend thoughtfully and said, "Yeah… I guess I am. You know, May, this is something new for me. I mean… I never really thought of myself as a lesbian. I just thought that every man I ran into was either married, obsessed with their jobs, a stupid pervert or real jerks like Bill." She then sat herself down, a dreamy look on her face, "But then I saw Seras, and granted I didn't think much of her besides her body… she got a nice one, too." She giggled before resuming, "But somehow, she can be a very brave person… like the way she pushed me away from Anderson's knives and took them herself."

"Are you sure it isn't that bite she gave you when you had to give her some of your blood?" asked May, sounding somewhat doubtful as she pointed to the bandage on Rally's neck. "I mean… ever since then, you've been acting… well… more and more goofy if someone even mentions Seras' name."

"I guess part of it. That bite must have brought forth feelings I never had," Rally shrugged.

May sighed as she ate her hotcakes. "I don't know," she said. "But aren't you afraid of what's going to happen when she returns to England with Alucard, Walter and Integra?"

"Huh?" Rally suddenly looked surprised at May's observation.

"The Hellsing Organization isn't going to be in Chicago forever, Rally," May explained. "Look, take it from someone with experience in these matters: long-distance romances are not the easiest things to get used to. You've got too much of this town in you, and I doubt you'll drop everything you've got just to follow her to London."

"I… never thought of that," Rally said, now sounding concerned. "You're right about a few things, May. I mean… what about the shop and the house? I certainly can't leave those!"

"Well don't worry about it for now," added May, finishing up, "When the time comes, I'm certain you'll figure it out." Getting up, she added, "I'm getting showered up. As soon as I'm dressed, we better open up the shop."

"Huh? Oh… yeah, we better get ready," stumbled Rally, also finishing her breakfast. However, what May had said really bothered her. Falling in love with a woman – particularly a vampire – was one thing. Getting used her in a far-away city was another.

Rally soon found herself back in her bedroom, as she got ready for work. Going to the walk-in closet near her bed, she quietly opened the door and bent down. Seras Victoria was seated against the wall in a lifeless sleep, her knees drawn up to her ample bosom and her arms wrapped around her legs as her head was situated on a pillow Rally had generously gave her.

Rally spent the better part of two minutes watching the sleeping vampire before saying in a quiet voice, "Seras… I'm not certain if you can hear me. But I've had a little talk with May… and frankly, what she's brought up disturbs me a bit. She's right about a few things; England can't be without Hellsing for too long. But I'm not certain I can be away from you for just as long." A small tear rolled down her eye as she continued, "Seras… I think I love you, but I'm scared about being apart from you for any amount of time." Rally then noticed her tears and chided herself, "Oh look at me," she sniffled, "I'm crying like a little girl. Come to think of it… between this and finding out about May's engagement was the first time in ten years that I've ever cried… since Mum was murdered. Look, I've got to go to work. We'll talk about this when you're up." Drying her face, she then gently kissed Seras' cheek before saying, "Bye-bye… my sleeping beauty."

Then quietly closing the door, Rally made her way out to get to work. If she had lingered further, then she might have noticed a single bloody tear running down Seras' face.

**A DESERTED BUILDING, IN A RUN-DOWN PART OF CHICAGO…**

Alfie was already in a cold sweat as he and one of Goldie Muso's wards walked out of the decrepit building. "That was quick," she said, smiling as she handed him an envelope. "Your compensation for this job. Thank you."

"Uh.. thank you… I guess," Alfie said nervously. "Look… if there's anything else Ms. Muso needs done… I'm not interested… okay?"

"That's okay," the girl said as she boarded the car where her companion waited. "That should get you a ticket out of town and a hotel until you can get on your feet. Bye-bye." The car then drove off.

But as she drove off, Alfie couldn't help but wonder what he did. _**'Geez,' **_he thought to himself, _**'I knew I wanted to get even with Rally Vincent… but this is not what I had in mind. I mean… this is Goldie Muso, for crying out loud, the very devil walking this earth. There was no way in hell I could ever refuse her, even if I wanted to. What am I going to do?' **_

For the better part of one hour, as he wandered the deserted streets, he agonized over what he did… and how he was going to remedy it. Finally taking a deep breath, he made his decision. Going to the nearest homeless shelter, he put his plan into motion. In the donation slot, he deposited the money he received from Goldie and walked off. _**'There… that wasn't so bad. Now for the hard part…'**_

**GUNSHOP "GUNSMITH CATS", LATER THAT DAY…**

It was 5:30 in the evening, a half-hour after the door was locked. The sun was about an hour before setting and May had just finished taking the till for the day and placed the receipts in the safe for later deposit. After making sure the safe door was locked, she had joined Rally's side as the later finished cleaning up the shop. But the blonde was certain that her friend's mind wasn't exactly on her task. "Still bummed out from this morning?" May asked, noticing Rally's glum mood.

It was a few seconds before Rally sighed and replied, "A little."

"Hey… lighten up, Rally," said May, placing a reassuring hand on Rally's shoulder. "I've never known you to let a little thing like this get you down."

"Yeah, I know," Rally added. "I mean May… am I kidding myself that I can have a relationship as complicated as this? I love Seras, yes… but she also loves Integra. I'm not really certain if this is going to work." She sat herself down and leaned on the counter she was cleaning, "And even if she does love me as well, I'm a bit scared about giving up all I've got here to be with her. This is so complicated."

'_**It isn't easy for me as well, Rally,' **_Seras' voice clearly sounded in Rally's head.

"**HUH!?!?" ** Rally sat up, startled by the force the voice asserted itself in her mind.

May looked at Rally, clearly surprised. "Anything wrong?" she asked.

"Uh… what? Oh, nothing May," Rally answered, shaking her head. _**'Man… what was that?'**_

'_**I'll explain when you get home,' **_again came Seras' voice in her head, again startling Rally.

May just looked at her friend, wondering if her friend's mood was making her hallucinate. "Uh… look Rally," she began, "I'm going to be going out to enjoy myself tonight. I won't be back home until late. That should give you and Seras some time to talk it out." She gathered her coat, then turned to her friend at the back door. "Is there anything I can get for you along the way?" she asked.

"No, May," answered the dusky-skinned girl, "you just have fun." She then thought to herself, _**'Okay, I'm officially creeped-out now. How did Seras know what I felt?'**_ Straightening herself out, Rally then made her way to the back door, and after saying goodbye to May for the night, got in the Cobra and drove home.

Rally had arrived back at the house after taking some time to get a sandwich and soft drink, driving up just as the sun was setting. Just as she set foot inside, she saw Seras descending down the stairs, wearing her yellow miniskirt uniform. Before she could say anything, though, Rally started in, "Seras… please don't take this the wrong way… but what in the world was that earlier… you know, that bit which you talked in my head?"

"Oh that?" Seras answered, somewhat innocently. "Well, believe it or not, I did hear what you said this morning, and using the link we have I thought I might…"

"Wait a minute? What link? What the hell are you talking about?" Rally shot back.

Taken aback from Rally's reaction, Seras decided to sit down, and motioned Rally to do the same. "Now, how can I put this delicately… when you offered me your blood, even though you haven't died, it set up this link between us. With it, I have the ability to see whatever you see and experience."

"You're kidding?" replied Rally, not liking the notion of Seras finding out what's in her head. "Alucard never mentioned that!"

"I'm not surprised," the Draculina added. "Master has a terrible habit of not telling **EVERYTHING** that he knows… usually letting someone find out for themselves. Look, Rally… I know this is not comfortable for you, but I'm afraid it comes with becoming my prey."

"Nice to know, although I still have a little trouble of being referred to as 'prey', like I'm some buffet table," Rally grumbled, but added, "Listen, I'm not blaming you. You're probably in the middle of this as well, and I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks," breathed Seras, a bit relieved. "So… you want to talk about us?"

It was a while before Rally nodded in the affirmative, then sat herself next to the young vampire. "I don't know how this happened… but even before I gave you my blood, I found myself staring at you, although I was admiring your body at first."

Seras giggled at this revelation. "And I thought I only got that reaction from men."

"However," continued Rally, "it was during the ride over here before we ran into Anderson, we talked about a lot of things. I learned about how your parents got killed, the problems you had in the orphanage you grew up in… in some ways, it was similar to my life."

"But you still have your father."

"Yeah… but like you, I had to see my mum get murdered, not a very good experience for a nine year-old." Rally then held Seras' hand, not surprised by the coldness of it. "And in some way… we have some sort of kinship because of it."

"But are you still scared… of falling in love with a vampire," Seras noted sadly.

"Are you kidding? You being a vampire has nothing to do with it," Rally protested. "You're a smart, charming woman, despite that. What I'm scared of is that… after Hellsing is done here, you're going to return to England… and I don't know if I have the courage to abandon everything I have here to join you."

"You would do that?"

Rally took some time to think. "Like I said… I don't know." Rally slumped on the couch, sighing heavily as she did… and then nearly jumped when Seras leaned over and hugged her.

"My poor Rally," the vampire said in a soft voice. "I wish I can do something to help you."

Rally simply giggled. "I wonder what Integra would say… seeing her girlfriend hugging another girl."

"Oh… about that…" Seras looked a little uncomfortable before continuing, "Before I joined you and May, Sir Integra made… quite an unusual request of me."

"Oh really?" Rally smirked, as if she knew. "And just… how unusual?"

Seras took some time to think of her answer. "Well… how can put this without sounding perverted… because of Sir Integra's position within the British government as well as the Hellsing Organization, she thought that I might try to establish a relationship outside the one me and her share… which isn't much, since she has to keep a respectable distance between the troops she commands… which includes me."

"Excuse me but that sounds a little crazy," remarked Rally, smiling slyly. "Are you telling me that Integra has given you permission to fool around… with her knowing about it, to top it off?"

"Well I wouldn't call it 'fooling around' in the sense," Seras said. "I just don't want to have a relationship with just **ANY **girl. Just one that I have some sort of feeling about."

"Someone… like me?" Rally asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well… yes… if you'll take me…" Seras said, noticing that Rally's head was edging closer to her's. "Uh… Rally…?"

"Just hush up," Rally huskily whispered as she closed her eyes and gently kissed Seras.

**XXX**

**DOWNTOWN CHICAGO…**

May walked out of the movie theater with the other patrons, still clutching the popcorn bag she had all during the film. This was a very good day for her, as she stopped briefly and admired the engagement ring around her finger… then sighed happily and when her way.

It was a rather busy night, and May visited a good number of her old haunts during her days as a prostitute. Many of the residents and old friends she met still couldn't believe that May had finally decided to settle down and get married, but they all shared their happiness at the news.

After leaving the old neighborhood, May decided to take in karaoke at a nearby bar. However, along the way, she passed a bridal shop, where she looked at the display window. Inside it, there was a beautiful white wedding gown delicately accented with sequins. It was all the petite blonde could do to contain herself, imagining herself wearing the gown as she walked the aisle to wed Kenny. "One of these days, that's for sure," she said to herself dreamily as she reluctantly tore away from the window and headed for the bar.

"Uh… excuse me?" a voice called out from behind May. Turning around, she saw two young girls who looked somewhat confused. "We're new in Chicago, and… well… we're kinda lost. Do you think you can show us the shortest way to the Goodman Theater?"

"Why sure. I happen to know this town inside and out," May offered. "Hand me that map and I'll see what I can do." She began to look at the map, the first girl in front of her while the other looked from behind. "Okay… it looks like… **MPPPHH!**" Suddenly, the girl behind May placed a cloth over her mouth and nose. May struggled briefly, then slumped limply from the chloroform she breathed and the girl behind caught her. She along with her partner shoved May in the back seat, then removed May's coat and shoes.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," the first girl said. "What's better, we didn't have to kill anyone this time."

"Yeah, Mistress Goldie's going be so pleased," the second girl giggled as she started the car and drove away.

**RALLY AND MAY'S HOUSE…**

For the better part of two minutes, Rally and Seras held each other in a gentle embrace, quietly kissing each other. Soon, Rally changed positions, gently laying Seras down on the couch while she climbed on top of her and taking their kissing to the next level, this time plunging her tongue deeply into the vampire's mouth, careful not to cut it on Seras' sharp fangs. To her credit, the young vampire did the same with the bounty hunter, and both girls began frantically groping each other's bodies as they kissed.

At one point, Rally moved away from kissing Seras directly and began planting kisses on her neck, while her right hand began to massage the vampire's ample left breast, gently squeezing it as she did. **"OH-AHHH!!"** Seras gasped, surprised by the powerful erotic sensations she was now experiencing.

"Well… what do you know?" Rally smirked, heavily breathing as she continued to rub and squeeze the Draculina's breast. "Seras… do you know you're not wearing a bra?"

"Yes," answered Seras, panting. "I really don't need to wear one anymore… since I became a vampire, my body doesn't deteriorate like a human's… just so long as I drink blood."

Rally grinned hungrily. "Is that so?" she lustily whispered. "I guess I'm going to have to find out how much your body has changed… if you don't mind?" Removing her hand from Seras' breast, Rally slowly moved it until it moved back her skirt. The young vampire's breathing – although it was no longer necessary – began to quicken in lusty anticipation as a dusky hand began to plunge itself into her panties…

… When the doorbell rang, startling both girls. **"WH-WHAT THE HELL!?!?" **Rally gasped, jerking her hand back.

Coming out of her haze of lust, Seras had a look of recognition, followed by one of frustration. "Oh bloody hell, of all the times… I forgot to tell you that Master contacted me this afternoon. It seems that Sir Integra wants a small briefing concerning our efforts in helping your country's Homeland Security department in trying to find out how and why Goldie had hacked the A.T.F. database, hopefully to try to find her."

"Yeah, right," Rally said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Boy, talk about your mood-killers. I guess it couldn't be helped." She then got herself off Seras, and the two girls made an effort to be as presentable as possible before opening the door.

When Rally did open the door, she saw Walter standing in front of it. "Ah, I see you're home, Miss Vincent. I suppose that Miss Victoria has told you about her appointment with Sir Integra?"

"Uh, yeah she has," commented Rally, scratching her head.

"Good. Well Miss Victoria, shall we be off?" he asked, indicating to the embassy's limousine parked in front of the house.

"Yes… but could I have a moment first, Walter?" the young vampire asked the butler.

Walter nodded, then made his way back to the limo. Turning to Rally, Seras then said, "I'm sorry, Rally. I should've told you beforehand."

"Hey that's alright," added Rally. "I guess I kinda got carried away a few minutes ago."

"True, we both did… and I don't mind it," nodded Seras, then she leaned over to Rally's ear and whispered, "I'll probably be gone for an hour, maybe two. Who knows," she purred, "maybe after I return we can… pick up where we left off." She then kissed Rally's cheek and hurried off to the limo. "See you later."

Rally stood by the door as the limo drove off into the night, then closed the door when it disappeared. But another set of eyes was watching… namely those of Paladin Alexander Anderson, who was hidden in the shadows and holding a powered listening device. "Ah'll be true t' me word," he said to himself. "But that doesn't mean Ah can't keep an eye on ye. Tis a good thing Sir Integra came by… Ah really don't think me stomach would've been able t' handle what ungodly lusts Rally an' that monster were doin'."

**XXX**

Seras settled herself next to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing as the limo traveled in a random pattern around Chicago's streets. In another seat, Becky 'the Nose' Farrah was seated, laptop open and was currently going through some figures. Walter was driving, and from what Seras had sensed, Alucard was there as well, possibly seated next to the old butler.

Absently, the young vampire looked down on her lap… and abruptly folded her arms over her bust, her eyes wide. _**'Damn it all,'**_ she grumbled mentally, _**'I'm so aroused, my nipples are now as hard as bloody rocks! They're showing themselves through my uniform like some tawdry stripper's in a damned cheap burlesque show!'**_

"Miss Victoria," Sir Integra began, "could you please unfold your arms? What your doing is rather disrespectful, especially for our guest."

Hesitating, Seras reluctantly complied, setting her arms to her sides. If Sir Integra noticed Seras' erect nipples showing obscenely through her uniform blouse, she made no mention of it… other than a small smile and a slight blush. Becky did notice, but turned her attention back to her laptop, her own blush greater than the Hellsing leader's.

"Anyway, Miss Farrah, I was wondering if you'll be so kind as to inform Miss Victoria about your latest findings?"

"Er… right," Becky sputtered, once again facing the two. "Anyway, there was still the little matter about how Goldie was able to hack into the A.T.F. database and conceal her whereabouts. Luckily, I was able to develop a brand-new algorithm for such a purpose," she then smiled at Sir Integra, "thanks to some new equipment I was able to buy yesterday. Anyway, I was able to identify the computer which they used when they hacked the database. The bad news… it was done using a mobile broadband connection, so where they were is out of the question. However, I was able to obtain the registration number of the OS of the computer, using the new algorithm… and it was a laptop registered to Goldie Muso."

"Very good. At least we now know that it was Miss Muso that orchestrated the computer break-in and copied the information to pass on to Iscariot," Sir Integra replied, who looked to Becky and added, "There is one thing I'd like to know… you've already accomplished what I initially contracted, yet you continued to aid me. Why is it?"

Becky looked upward and answered, "I guess you can say it's personal. Goldie's been a big pain in Rally's side for a long time. Because of her, a friend of ours, Misty Brown, had to leave Chicago out of fear of her. And Rally personally had to suffer from a Kerasine overdose because of Goldie, not to mention what she did to Rally's father. I just want to see Rally not get harassed any more from her." She then noticed Seras, who was trying in vain to remove the bumps in her uniform caused by her nipples. "Cold enough for you?" she teased.

"Oh knock it off, it's too embarrassing as it is!" Seras pleaded.

"Just kidding," Becky reassured. "Seriously though, when I heard May mentioned about what happened between you and Rally, I could hardly believe my ears. I've known Rally for a long time, and the only relationships I've known she had either fired 30 rounds a second or went from 0 to 60 m.p.h. in eight seconds."

"Really?" the young vampire inquired. Becky nodded in agreement.

All the while, Sir Integra watched Seras and silently remarked the young girl. _**'How strange,'**_ she though, _**'When I made the suggestion that Seras find someone because of my obligations, I never in my imagination she would find Rally. I just hope my beloved Seras can find it in her heart possibly to ask Rally to accompany us when we return to England… because I do not wish to see her lonely because of my own pride.'**_

**XXX**

Walter, who was at the driver's seat and not privy to the conversation in the passenger section, kept an eye on the traffic. Alucard, who was seated next to him, had his legs propped on the dashboard, his fedora over his eyes. "Really Alucard," the old butler grumbled, "if you are to ride alongside me, at least be seated properly and belted in. I realize you have no cause for safety belts… but you could at least think about me if we get pulled over by the local police."

"Yes, Walter," the No-Life King muttered as he straightened himself out and buckled up. As he did, he glanced backwards at the passenger compartment and smiled.

"Are you still spying on your former fledgling's mind? Really, that girl has a lot on her mind right now and doesn't need you looking into it," Walter scolded.

"Now don't be a spoilsport, Walter," Alucard grinned. "I didn't look that deeply… just enough to get the gist of what happened before we arrived. You do realize that we've interrupted Seras and Rally while they were in the middle of…" 

"Now that's enough, Alucard!" Walter snapped. "I just hope you don't reveal that to poor Seras and have her faint from the experience."

"Actually, Old Friend… I am very happy for Seras," Alucard countered. "However, I could tell from the link she shares with her prey that Rally is a little conflicted about joining her when we return home."

"Well I do not think Miss Vincent needs a vampire acting as some matchmaker," Walter said. "If she wishes to come, then let it be her own decision."

Alucard said nothing, but glanced at Walter, as he thought to himself, _**'Perhaps… but I have a feeling that decision has been already made… but how is the biggest mystery.'**_

**RALLY AND MAY'S HOUSE…**

"**OH WOW, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!" **Rally exclaimed happily over the phone. **"IS IT TRUE, DAD!?!"**

"Now calm down, Irene, don't make me deaf on this end," Rally's father chuckled. "Yes it's true… somehow, I found out you mother's killer has been brought-in on charges he acted as a contract killer for the mob. The D.A. over here has asked me if I can offer testimony about his character… and maybe pressure him into turning in evidence from his employers… including the one they sent after me when your mother got killed."

"Gosh," Rally breathed as she wiped a tear from her face, "I hardly believe it. I guess you can finally put Mum's memory to rest."

"Yes I can," Mr. Vincent replied, "me and you both."

"Yeah. So, Dad… any plans of coming back to Chicago, now that it's over?"

After a slight pause, "You know… I've been thinking about coming by in the next few months, maybe helping you and May out in the shop… who knows, if you want me to, I just might take over the shop and leave you to do… well, whatever you want."

"You would?" Rally asked, sounding hopeful.

"I really don't know… it's up to you if you want me to take over, Irene."

"Hmmm… I'll think about that, Dad. Anyway, it was nice of you to call. Probably see you soon."

"Okay, Irene. Bye."

"Bye, Dad." Rally then hung up the phone and relaxed on the couch. _**'You know… if Dad does take over the shop… maybe I can leave it all behind and follow Seras back.' **_Leaning back, she took time to relax from the stress of the day.

That relaxation was brief… mostly because of a letter that dropped through the mail slot at the door. _**'What the…?' **_Curious, Rally made her way through the door and picked up the letter. Other than her name on the envelope, there were no other markings. With a frown on her face, she ripped open the envelope and took the letter from it. That frown was later replaced by a look of shock… followed by almost blind rage! Hastily grabbing her shoulder holster, Rally shot out of the house and into the car, firing it up and tearing away.

"Hmm… she looked mad," Anderson said from his vantage point near the house. "This canna be good, Ah can tell."

**THE LIMOSINE… **

"**AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!" **Seras suddenly screamed, clutching her head with her hands and bending down as if she was in pain.

"**SERAS!!! WHAT'S WRONG!?!" **Sir Integra called out, clearly startled by the young vampire's antics… and was even more shocked to see a look of rage on her face, as well as an almost-lupine snarl coming from her throat.

Quickly slamming her laptop shut, Becky did her best to get as much distance she can from the Draculina, who looked as if she was about to pounce. **"OH NO!!!! SHE'S GOING CRAZY!!!" **she cried.

**XXX**

Alucard suddenly snapped alert in his seat as Walter heard the cries from the back. "Walter! Pull the car over! Something has happened!" the No-Life King called out as he passed through the divider of the car. Walter didn't need to ask why as he turned the car to the side, but the concern was showing in his face as he stopped the limo and got out, heading for the rear.

Seras seemed to be struggling to maintain some form of sanity, but whatever had seized her was strong. Only with Alucard appearing next to her was she able to gain some measure of control. "Seras," he began, "can you tell us what has happened to you?"

"I'm… trying, Master," the young Draculina managed to say. "It's… powerful whatever it is. I'll see if I can get a better idea on what it is." Calming herself, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the power that took control of her.

**RALLY'S CAR, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"**THAT BITCH, THAT BITCH, THAT GODDAMNED BITCH!!!" **Rally snarled, somehow maintaining control of the Cobra despite her anger. **"HOW DARE SHE GRAB MAY LIKE SHE DID!!! GOLDIE, WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, THIS TIME FOR SURE!!!"**

**THE LIMOSINE, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Oh no," Seras gasped, eyes widening. "It's Rally."

"Huh? Rally?" Becky queried.

Alucard smiled. "Seras must've felt what Miss Vincent was feeling through the link they share." The smile faded as he bent over to Seras, "Can you tell me what she's feeling?"

Seras strained for a few seconds. "From what I can tell… May has been kidnapped. Strange… I keep getting the same name over and over again… Goldie." Recognizing the name, she turned to Sir Integra and said, "I believe Goldie Muso has got May, for what I do not know."

"It must be because that with May as a hostage, Miss Muso is in a better position to capture Rally," the Hellsing leader reasoned. "Seras, can you tell me where Rally is right now?"

"Sorry, but she's so angry, I can't get a clear picture of where she's going."

Briefly disappointed, Sir Integra then turned to Becky, who had opened her laptop and was now accessing the G.P.S. tracker on Rally's Cobra. "Can you track where she…"

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm on it," Becky interrupted. "She's still in motion… but it appears she's headed to where there's a bunch of deserted warehouses near the old section of the city." She swung the laptop around to show the others.

"It's not much… but it will have to do," Sir Integra said, then turned to Walter and barked out, "Contact Detective Coleman and tell him what has transpired! We may be able to help out Rally once we learn more information on what has happened and of her whereabouts, but he must be told at once!"

"I will do that, Sir Integra," the butler said, heading back to the front of the limo.

Seras, in the meantime, continued to try to get more information from her link, only to shake her head in discouragement. "Come on, Rally… where are you going?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's notes – Now the story is starting to get interesting. May's been kidnapped, and Rally is not exactly thinking straight in trying to save her. There is only one way this could end up… and the results are going to change Rally Vincent forever!**

**Also, I appreciate all the positive reviews and feedback on my story series so far, but I would appreciate a little input and ideas on how the story should progress – which would include the deepening relationship between Integra, Seras and Rally… and of Rally's future.**

**Until Part 8… SEE YA!!!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	8. The Warehouse

**Through the Years, Pt. 8**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**THE WAREHOUSE DISTRICT…**

By her own account, Rally Vincent should've been here about fifteen minutes sooner… but since she almost sideswiped another car racing to the warehouse indicated in Goldie's letter, she decided to pull over for a while until she calmed down. Now, as she pulled closer to the building, Rally made a quick assessment of the locale and surroundings. It was fairly deserted, save for the occasional stray dog, and little lighting – a perfect place to hide a hostage. She also noticed the loading docks of the building were bricked-over… and very recently, too. Stopping the Cobra, Rally exited the car, got out a flashlight and drew her gun, making sure it was loaded, and then raced across the street to the only door of the building.

The first thing she noticed was when she opened the door of the warehouse, the corridor was lighted, which made her ill at ease. Placing the flashlight in her pocket, she slowly made her way inside, gun pointed ahead of her. Approaching the door at the end, Rally drew inside… and found she was inside the storage area. The low ceiling above her caught her attention, which also acted as the floor of the warehouse's second level: there were cracks in it, and the concrete looked as if it was crumbling. Some recent reinforcements of the ceiling were present, although it didn't look sufficient enough to hold it up.

Rally's eyes then trained themselves to the office at the other end of the building, and the light leaking from the bottom of the door to it. She took notes about what she saw; the window to the office was boarded-up, as well as a scrap of plywood just leaning below it… and a new mat in front of the door. Cautiously, Rally crept up to the door, gun in her right hand as her left made its way to the doorknob and slowly turned it.

"**RALLY, DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!!!" **a voice shouted from behind her.

"What?" she gasped, only to freeze with what she heard next – namely a click that didn't sound normal for a doorknob.

"Oh crap," the voice grumbled as a figure – Alfie – came out of the shadows. "Now you've done it."

"Alfie, what the hell are you…" Rally began as she turned to face him.

"Don't move! Rally, listen, there's a concussive explosive behind that door!" Alfie shot back. "You let go of that doorknob or move off that mat and it'll go off!"

"Huh?" Rally said weakly.

Alfie then examined the door carefully before continuing. "Put it this way… I was contracted by Goldie Muso to rig a low-powered bomb to knock you off your feet enough so that she can send her girlscouts-from-hell out here and cart you off to her place to become her slave without much fuss. She put together the black box to the device, but neither she nor her girls had the experience with explosives to connect the explosives right. She had planned to grab your friend May, dope her up with Kerasine, and have her make the final connections, but for some reason couldn't find her. So she had her girls pull over and kill those cops sending me to the joint so that she can have my help."

Rally thought this over. "Sounds like something that bitch would do," she said, looking Alfie over. "One thing I don't understand, though… why did you cross Goldie and begin helping **ME**? I mean… this would be something you would do to get even with me for busting you earlier in the week."

Alfie then looked at Rally, sighed and said, "Well… at first it sounded like a good thing, getting even with you for busting me near that deli… but the more I remember seeing Goldie's face, the more I began to feel guilty about it… as well as all the other shit I pulled here and in Iraq that got me to this point." He bent over and moved the plywood scrap, which revealed a small opening in the wall. "That bitch is totally twisted, with all her sadistic lesbian fantasies. She'll only trust men so far, which meant she had a low opinion about me as well. I mean, she hires them… but only for grunt work, like this."

"Well… you get no argument about Goldie from me," Rally added, trying to relax despite holding the doorknob. "Look… is there any way I can let go of this knob… I think I'm getting a cramp in my hand."

"Sorry, but that's out of the question," said Alfie. "That doorknob is a 'dead-man's' switch, and if you let go, it'll set off the bomb. The same with that mat; you get off it, ka-boom."

"Thanks a lot," Rally groaned. "How in the world am I going to save May now?"

"What? You mean Goldie got May anyway?" Alfie asked.

"Yes. I got the note about a half-hour ago. Would've been here sooner, but I had to pull over before I wrecked the car, mad as I was."

Alfie moved away from the opening, then after thinking a while got out a scrap of paper and wrote on it. He then folded it and slipped it in Rally's pocket. "What's that?" she asked.

"That's the address of Goldie's hideaway, where I think she's got May hidden," Alfie said. "You may be a pain-in-the-ass, Rally… but you always were square with me… even when you had that gun of yours in my jaw. And I think I better be square with you as well. I found out through her kids that Goldie took some time out of the country… some sort of business deal, I think."

"What kind of business, Alfie?" she asked.

"Don't know… all I know is she took two trips oversees, one to Brazil, the other in Switzerland. Rally… that woman is the devil on earth, and she scares me, and I think I'd be better off that you turn me in to the cops. At least I know with them, I'll be safe."

Rally looked at Alfie's eyes as he related this… and felt he was telling the truth. "Thanks. Alfie… do you know how long will it be before you can defuse the bomb?"

Alfie shrugged and said, "Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, it depends. Besides, you got a look at this ceiling, did you?"

"Yeah… doesn't look that sound," Rally commented, nervously studying the ceiling above them.

"Worse than that," added Alfie, "I'm guessing the supports that were built into the building have deteriorated long ago and are now just holding on, either by luck or prayer, whatever is working right now. As for the reinforcing bracing Goldie put in… well… she may be good at creating designer drugs, but she's lousy as a structural engineer. If that bomb goes off, it's going to knock out the door or whoever's standing near it into the main supports at the edge of the level near us, as well as the bracing and send the ceiling down on top of us. The piers between the door and the middle look pretty sound, but all the same I wouldn't altogether rely on them if we have to get out of here in a hurry."

"Still, I like you to go as fast as you can… so that I can save May," Rally grumbled, feeling a little queasy about the situation.

"I'll try," Alfie said, ducking into the opening, "but you can't rush tricky explosives. I've got to work carefully or we're both dead."

That wasn't something Rally wanted to hear.

**ANOTHER END OF TOWN, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Detective Roy Coleman had arrived where the limousine had stopped, but clearly wasn't happy about hearing what had happened. "Typical, just typical of what Rally would pull," he grumbled, "run off half-cocked in a dangerous situation without first taking time to think things out." The others were situated near the limo, with Becky 'the Nose' Farrah still trying to nail down Rally's precise position on her laptop. "Haven't you got where she is yet, Becky?" he snapped, causing her to jump.

"Please, I'm doing the best I can, Roy, but these things are not as accurate as military units," she pleaded. "All I can get is a general location on where the car is, not a specific address."

Feeling frustrated, Coleman turned his attention to Seras Victoria, who was still trying to get some idea of Rally's whereabouts by scanning her mind. "What about you? Have you got anything yet?"

"Watch your tone, human!" Alucard snarled, appearing next to Coleman. "You are not in a position to order a nosferatu around in that manner! Only Sir Integra has that right!"

"Uhh… sorry," Coleman said, startled. "It's just… I'm a little scared about Rally and May… and what Goldie has in mind for her." Again turning to Seras, "I'm sorry, Miss Victoria… but I would appreciate anything you might have."

"It's alright, Detective Coleman… and please, call me Seras," the Draculina replied. "Anyway, Rally calmed down a little while ago, but now she's starting to feel… trapped, and a little scared. Sorry, I haven't been able to locate where she is. I can't get addresses, just what's she's seeing and a few mental impressions of what she is feeling right now."

"Seras," Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing added, walking up to the young vampire, "Do you think it might be possible for you to communicate to Rally… let her know we're trying to find her and ask her if she can contact us?"

"Why of course," Seras answered. "I couldn't do so before because she was so angry… but now that she's calm, I think that I can get in touch with her without getting hurt by her thoughts."

"Please, do so," Sir Integra implored. Seras then settled into the seat of the limo and cleared her thoughts.

"I suggest we get ourselves in the general area of where Rally is," Coleman commented. "Sir Integra, if you get any more information, call me on the cell phone."

"I will. Walter, let us be off."

"Indeed, Sir Integra," the butler said as Alucard joined him in the front of the limo, just as Coleman took off in his car. Turning to Alucard, he added, "Detective Coleman was only concerned about Miss Vincent. There was no need to get defensive back there."

"I know, Walter," Alucard answered, smiling. "I just wanted find out about his self-control once I confronted him about his error."

"You mean to see if he would lose control of his bladder by scaring him," Walter corrected.

"That too," chuckled the red-clad vampire.

**THE WAREHOUSE…**

"Alfie… how much longer do I have to hold this doorknob? That cramp is getting worse," Rally whined as the former combat engineer worked on the bomb.

"Hopefully not long," Alfie replied.

"That's what you said five minutes ago," the dark-haired bounty hunter grumbled.

"Well… you gotta be careful with these. Don't worry, it won't be long."

Rally just sighed in discouragement as she felt her legs starting to get rubbery standing on the mat. She had spent the last half-hour standing on the hard ground with only the mat as a cushion and was getting tired. And the pain in her hand from holding the doorknob was only getting worse.

'_**Rally,' **_Seras' voice sounded in Rally's head, startling her, _**'if you can hear me, please get ahold of us. Sir Integra and the others are concerned about you and would like to help. Please, contact us.'**_

'_**Boy, I'd really like to, Seras,' **_Rally thought to herself sarcastically, _**'Unfortunately, I left the cell phone in the car and can't get to it right now.' **_Yawning as she scratched her head, an idea soon came to Rally. _**'Wait a minute… maybe I CAN get in touch with them. Seras did say we have a link between us, and she can scan my thoughts. Maybe the link can work the other way around.' **_Taking a chance, Rally ignored her current distractions and pointedly thought, _**'SERAS… CAN YOU HEAR ME?'**_

**THE LIMO, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Seras gasped, jerking straight-up. **"SIR INTEGRA… RALLY JUST CALLED ME!!"** she announced.

"She has?" the Hellsing leader replied. "Remarkable… she must have remembered the link between you two. Seras, contact her. Ask her about her whereabouts if she can."

The young vampire nodded, then concentrated again. _**'Rally, thank goodness you remembered. Listen, we're headed in your general direction but we need a more specific location. Is there any way you can give us that?"**_

**THE WAREHOUSE…**

Before Rally could reply, Alfie called out from the opening, "Listen Rally… I think I've reset the doorknob switch. You can let go of it now, but **SLOWLY**!"

Complying and holding her breath, Rally grimaced as she slowly turned the doorknob back to its original position… and was satisfied that the bomb didn't go off. Exhaling, Rally released the knob and shook her hand, flexing the fingers as well. "Thanks, Alfie," she said, "I was wondering if I was going to be able to use this hand again." Clearing her mind, she then thought, _**'Sorry Seras, I was a little busy back there. You need an address… okay, here it is!' **_She then got out the address Goldie had supplied her and looked at it. _**'Okay, I'm reading the address right now. Can you see it in your mind?'**_

'_**Yes... I do,' **_came Seras' reply. _**'I'm writing down right now. Okay, Sir Integra's giving it to Detective Coleman. We should be there within five minutes.'**_

'_**Thanks. Listen Seras, you know I have no intention of becoming Goldie's slave,' **_Rally's face soon broke into a gentle smile, _**'but… to tell you the truth… I wouldn't mind it if you were the one who held the leash to my heart. I got a call from my dad earlier… and from what I've heard from him… I just might be able to join you in London after all.'**_

'_**Really? I can hardly believe it!'**_

'_**Believe it, Seras. I'll be waiting for you,' **_Rally replied in her mind.

'_**Don't worry, Rally… I'll be there soon.' **_Seras' presence in Rally's mind faded as Alfie crawled up from the opening, holding what appeared to be a complicated circuit board.

"What's with you?" the former engineer asked. "You look a little misty-eyed."

Rally wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just a little dust, that's all," she grumbled. "So, is that the control to the bomb."

"Yeah. Goldie had a few techies put this together. She just needed me to wire the bomb and triggers to it.."

"Sounds simple enough, but why all the wires?" Rally asked.

Alfie studied the board, which had at least two dozen wires attached to it, all connected to a huge black box with an L.E.D. numeric display. "My guess is that she wanted to confuse anyone who tried to defuse it by designing in a few dummy leads… detach the wrong one and **BOOM**!"

"Please, don't remind me," Rally shuttered. "So… what do you do next?"

"Well…" Alfie scratched his chin and pointed to a solitary lead on the board, "I might as well start with this first. It's an antenna lead going to a transmitter, letting Goldie know when to send her kids to pick your unconscienous carcass and deliver you to her."

"Is if safe?" Rally asked.

"Oh sure," replied Alfie as he produced a pair of wire-cutters. "It just transmits a signal to Goldie. It's not like it's booby-trapped." He then cut the lead.

**GOLDIE MUSO'S HIDEAWAY, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Goldie was watching the display on her remote, waiting for the signal to retrieve Rally from the warehouse. All of a sudden, the display went blank, followed by the prompt 'No signal'.

'_**The signal's been cut off?'**_ Goldie though in alarm. _**'No… it couldn't!?!' **_She then went to the phone. "Send someone to the warehouse! Something's gone wrong!" Slamming the receiver down, she whispered, "I should've told Alfie about the booby-trap I've placed in the detonator."

**THE WAREHOUSE, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Suddenly, the display on the board changed, showing a rapidly-diminishing countdown from ten seconds. **"OH CRAP!!! THAT BITCH DIDN'T…!?!? RALLY, GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!!!" **Alfie then dropped the board, grabbed Rally and threw him and her away from the door. Just as the counter hit zero, the explosive went off, sending the door flying and knocking the main and secondary supports to the ceiling away.

Rally was able to quickly clear the cobwebs out of her head, around the time she heard the groaning of the ceiling above. "Look Alfie, can you get up, we've got to get out of here!!!"

"I think I twisted my ankle, but yes," Alfie said, both of them getting up. They soon made a sprint to the door, with Alfie hopping on his one good foot.

Just as they got to the half-way point, Rally noticed a section of ceiling breaking ahead of them. Abruptly, she shoved Alfie ahead of her just as the ceiling behind them collapsed… pinning her legs under the debris.

Getting up, Alfie looked behind him. **"RALLY…"**

"**NO!! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOT!! I'LL FOLLOW YOU OUT SOON!!!" **Rally yelled as she struggled to free her feet from under the pile of rebar and concrete on top of them.

Reluctantly, Alfie made his way to the door. Rapidly hobbling down the corridor, he had just exited when he heard, **"FREEZE!!! STAY RIGHT WERE YOU ARE, ALFIE!!!" **Coleman called out, his revolver drawn at him as the limo with Sir Integra's party arrived.

"**BELIEVE ME, I'M SAFER WITH YOU THAN FACING GOLDIE, BUT THERE'S NO TIME!!" **Alfie yelled. **"RALLY'S IN BIG TROUBLE IN THERE!!!"**

Coleman shoved Alfie aside and raced inside the warehouse, leaving Walter to confine the engineer. Running inside, he sees Rally, who was still on the ground trying to free herself… but fails to notice the ceiling above her about to collapse. **"RALLY!!!"**

"**ROY, DON'T COME IN HERE, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!!!" **Rally called out… just as the ceiling above let go, raining a pile of debris on top of her!

Coleman stepped back, avoiding the dust that billowed out, and then stared in horror at the pile covering his friend. **"NOOOO!!!! RALLY!!!" **he yelled as he raced to the pile.

Outside the warehouse, Seras staggered back, a sick look on her face. "Oh no… **RALLY!!!**" she called out, leaping the distance to the door. Alucard and Sir Integra exchanged concerned glances, and then raced inside themselves.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	9. The new Rally Vincent!

**Through the Years, Pt. 9 **

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction **

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron**

**"Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**GOLDIE MUSO'S HIDEAWAY MANSION, EIGHT HOURS LATER...**

"...And as of this time," the news reporter's voice came over the television, "there has been no word from the Chicago police or fire departments about injuries or deaths as a result of a ceiling which collapsed inside an old condemned warehouse in the early morning hours, although witnesses near the scene reported hearing a small explosion prior to the collapse. If there is any further word, we will be sure to..."

**(CLICK)**

Goldie Muso switched-off the television, and then set down the remote in frustration. "Are you certain you cannot get anything further?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," one of her wards replied over the cellphone, "but there's no way I can navigate around the police barricades. If you want, I can try to ask one of the officers about what happened."

Goldie sighed and shook her head. "No, that could cause some undue attention to us. Look, don't worry yourself, just get back home. You've done well."

"Okay. I wish I could've done more, Mistress."

"You've done better than expected. I'll see you soon," Goldie answered, then switched off the cellphone. Walking over to another girl, who was seated at a table working on a laptop, she asked, "How about your end? Have you found anything?"

The girl looked up fondly to Goldie and said, "Well... I made a few discreet inquiries to the local hospitals and they haven't reported anything about Rally Vincent being admitted to any of them." Noticing the look of distress on the beautiful crimelord's face, she added, "I also made inquiries to the local morgues. No one's been interred there, too. That has to be something, Mistress."

"Yes, thank goodness for small favors," Goldie added. "Look, continue looking into the hospitals and morgues, I want to know if Rally survived." She sighed in frustration and added, "I should've killed that engineer when I had the chance."

"Well... he is a man, after all," the girl smirked.

Goldie smiled as well. "Well... don't sell the male of the species too short, my dear. After all, they do have their uses... as little as they are. The human race, after all, wouldn't be possible without them." She gave the girl a small peck on the cheek and added, "Listen, I'm going to check in on our guest and see how she's doing. You continue to look into the matter... and while you're at it, look into the bank accounts, just in case we have to leave town."

"Alright, Mistress," the girl chirped, continuing to work on her laptop. Goldie then exited the room and headed down the corridor of the mansion.

'Minnie' May Hopkins was in a foul mood. For the last few hours, she sat in a caged-off alcove of an elegantly-decorated room, forced to watch the news reports that had been broadcast during the day. It was bad enough that Goldie had kidnapped her just to lure Rally into a trap, but listening to how the trap the crimelord had set so go wrong had worried her greatly.

Of course... being forced to wear a skimpy red bunny costume didn't help the explosive expert's mood much. Why in the world Goldie would force her to wear that hideous thing was beyond her reasoning, nor was having to see her guard, a young girl, dosing herself with an intravenous injection of Kerasine.

The door to the room opened. Goldie entered the room and noticed the guard. "Well dear," she began, "I'm so glad you're taking your medicine like a good girl."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mistress," the girl said, smiling.

"Why thank you. Now why don't you go to the kitchen and get our guest some dinner," Goldie glanced at May, who just rolled her eyes. Goldie simply smiled at her, "I'll watch our guest while you do."

"Thank you, Mistress," the girl replied, setting her gun on the table and exiting.

As soon as the door closed, May decided to let Goldie have it. **"BER-OTHER,"** she snarled, staring daggers at her captor, "Goldie, you've got some gall to call that junk 'medicine'!"

"What can I say?" Goldie giggled as she shrugged her shoulders. "It was, after all, for the girls own good that they take it. You can't imagine how miserable their lives were before I was able to liberate them from their families. Just look at them, May: they're happy, well-educated, and their lives fulfilled."

"You mean to say you've doped them up and forced them to kill their families to fulfill you sick fantasies!" May countered. She looked again at the television and added, "And you better make sure Rally wasn't hurt or killed because of this stunt you've pulled!"

Goldie looked at the television, and added, "Oh I'm certain Rally survived. My girls haven't gotten any information that she was admitted into any hospital, nor in any morgue. After all, she is destined to be by my side."

"Oh brother," May groaned, rolling her eyes, "you are **SO** deluded! And by the way, why did you have me wear this ugly thing? I mean, even when I was a high-priced hooker, I wouldn't wear anything **THIS** tacky!"

"Oh I don't know," Goldie muttered, smiling, "I think you look cute."

"You **WOULD**!" May sighed.

Goldie just giggled as she walked to a covered mannequin, which she wheeled in front of May's cage. "Plus, I had to make sure that you didn't have any hidden explosives on your person that you could have used to free yourself... and my girls did find quite a bit of them, you should be commended on how clever you hid them. And as we're on the subject of fashion, I wonder if you'll offer your critique on this charming little outfit I've selected for Rally." She then uncovered the mannequin. What May saw nearly caused her to loose her lunch!

For what little was there, it was made of black leather and PVC. It consisted of what looked like a studded dog collar, a crossed harness and leather garter belt with PVC gloves and stockings, the highest heels ever - and with no panties or bra to speak of. **"OH... YUCK!!!"** May groaned, a sick look on her face, **"THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST PIECE OF CRAP I'VE EVER SEEN!!! I DON'T THINK RALLY WOULD BE CAUGHT DEAD WEARING THAT THING!!!"**

"Well... who cares what you think," Goldie smirked, covering it up. "This is Rally's uniform of servitude to me." She had a dreamy look in her eyes as she added, "She's going to be wearing this as my personal slave, whatever she likes it or not."

**"MISTRESS,"** the girl monitoring the laptop yelled, crashing through the door, **"SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO THE** **ACCOUNT IN GENEVA! IT... IT'S GONE!!"**

**"WHAT!?!"** Goldie gasped, looking at the laptop that the ward set down on the nearest table.

Almost immedietly, Goldie and her ward tried to look into what was happening, with May looking on. After a few minutes, the ward looked up to her mistress and said, "I'm sorry... but I'm afraid the money is... gone."

"Now take it easy, this is no time to panic," Goldie reassured the girl, although May could tell that the crimelord was visibly shaken. "Check the accounts in Antigua, Hong Kong and Singapore. Make sure they're still intact."

The girls made inquiries into the requested accounts, and with a relived sigh said, "They're alright. The money's still there."

"How odd about the Geneva account, though," Goldie muttered, scratching her chin. "I only established that account very recently with the funds I got from the formula sale."

"What are you talking about?" May asked, overhearing.

"Well... if you must know," Goldie began, turning around, "about a month ago, I was contacted by an unknown party about their obtaining the Kerasine formula. It took a bit of personal debate on my part, but last week, I traveled oversees and greeted the person I spoke of. And after a small amount of negotiation, I licensed the Kerasine formula to him."

**"YOU WHAT!?!?"** May gasped, horrified at the prospect of Kerasine flooded on the open market.

"Yes... in exchange for a considerable amount of money, I licensed a copy of the formula to this individual." Goldie then looked at her ward, who was frantically trying to recover said money and added, "Unfortunately, those funds are now gone... and once I find the party responsible, I will make sure they'll suffer for it." However, Goldie soon found herself thinking, **_'Although I suspect that the person I licensed the Kerasine formula may have had second thoughts about paying for it. He was a strange individual at that. I've never seen someone that required eyeglasses with multiple lenses. And his hands... when I went to shake them to seal the deal... I can almost swear he had SIX fingers through those gloves.'_** Wresting herself from those thoughts, Goldie went up to her ward and said, "Nevermind about recovering that money. Just make sure our other accounts are secure. Then, have the guards take their posts outside... in case Rally shows up."

"Yes, Mistress," the girl said, logging-off and closing her laptop. "But I still wonder who hacked into the Geneva account."

"So do I, although I seriously doubt we'll ever find him," Goldie answered.

As the two continued to talk among themselves, May sat herself down on her rather comfortable bed. She then looked at her left hand, grateful they left her engagement ring, then whispered to herself, "Where are you, Rally? I know you've survived, you just have to. Please... come back and get me away from her."

**GENEVA, SWISTERLAND, A FEW MINUTES PRIOR...**

"Please, I'm begging you... don't make me do this," the injured banker pleaded to the individuals standing hover him.

"Just do vhat you are told," Heinkel Wolfe replied in a low voice. "Othevise... I vould hate to think vhat Yumie vould do to you next." She then pointed to her partner, crouched in front of the banker, a demented smile on the nun's face as she held the bloodied katana which she used to slice the banker's hamstring muscles on both his legs. Then pointing to the laptop she set in front of the banker, Heinkel added, "Now... find the account requested."

Gulping visibly, the banker nervously complied. Quickly calling up the account, he displayed it for the two to see. "Now," Heinkel said, "I vant you to transfer all funds to this account, then close the previous."

Not wanting to have further harm inflicted upon his person, the banker completed the transaction. "There," he said, "it's completed."

"Danke," Heinkel replied, picking up the laptop, "You have done the church vonders. Come Yumie, ve must be off."

"'Bout time," Yumie said, stretching, "I was getting tired of hearing this guy's sniveling." She pointed to the banker's direction and added, "So what are we going to do about him?"

"Yes... you've got to help me to a hospital. I... I won't tell anybody... I promise," the banker pleaded.

"Oh I'm certain you von't," Heinkel calmly replied as she affixed a silencer on her Desert Eagle.

**"W-W-W-WAIT!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!!"** the banker pleaded, holding up his hands.

Heinkel just shook her head and replied, "I must apologize, mein heir... but it is not in our nature to take mercy upon you. Only vne has that right... and ve'll pray that, if you are truly repentanent, then our lord vill have mercy on you." She then aimed the gun about two inches from his head.

**"NO... NOOOOO!!!"**

"My lord, into thy arms we commend our poor brother to thy graces, Amen," Heinkel atoned, then pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the banker's skull. After the deed was done, she turned to Yumie, who was cleaning her sword and added, "I am surprised that I don't hear you complaining about being the vne to do the honors."

"Hey, I did the pervert priest back in Chicago," Yumie began, sheathing her sword, "so I think it was only fair you took care of the drug dealer's banker."

"How very charitable of you, Yumie," Heinkel answered, walking away from the banker's body. "Ve better report to Archbishop Maxwell, tell him the deed is done and return to the Vatican."

"Yeah... he sounded a little concerned about the news coming out of Chicago," added Yumie. "Kinda wished we stayed to help Father Anderson." That brought out a chuckle from Heinkel. "What's so funny?"

"Yumie," Heinkel replied, "I don't think that Father Anderson could handle both a couple vampires and you slashing everything in sight... not to mention both of us going before Archbishop Maxwell with him and trying to explain the damages."

"You really should have fun more," grumbled Yumie.

**CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, GOLDIE'S HIDEAWAY MANSION, NIGHTFALL...**

Other than the occasional stray cat stalking down the street, the area outside the otherwise nondescript building near Lakeview was otherwise quiet. Inside the building, one of the two sole males in the building looked somewhat bored. Still looking out the window, he looked over to his partner and said, "How much longer do we have to watch the outside?"

"As long as the boss says so," the other thug said. "Somehow, she's got the feeling that this Rally broad survived the collapse and wants everything ready when she arrives."

"Yeah, whatever... just so long I don't have do drive down 'Boystown' again," the first grumbled.

Just as he said that, a blue 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT-500 drove up to the building, the headlights dimming as it did. "Hold on," the first one said, "this might be it." Sure enough, Rally Vincent got out of the car and looked around.

"Boss," the first one said over a radio headset, "she's here. What shall we do?"

"Whatever you do, make sure she enters, do not accost her," Goldie's voice called out. "Let me be the one who greets her."

Sure enough, Rally exited the car and looked around at her surroundings. She was dressed in the one outfit she knew May approved of when she bought it: tight blue denim pants with boots, a white turtleneck blouse and her favorite leather jacket. However, the one thing she wore that was unusual was the wrap-around sunglasses, even though it was clearly night. The hoods monitoring her arrival took note of it, but thought it was just an eccentricity she had and didn't get excited about it.

Rally then pulled out a scrap of paper from her pocket and looked at it. "Well, this is the address Alfie gave me," she said, looking at the address of the building. "Let's see if this is the right place." Drawing her CZ-75 from the shoulder holster under her jacket, she then made her way up the stoop to the door, found it unlocked and carefully made her way inside, gun aimed ahead of her.

"Okay," The dark-haired woman remarked while quietly making her way around, "if I were Goldie, where would hide May?" Rally quickly made her way to the downstairs garage and was satisfied that she wasn't held there; there were just two cars and two garage doors, with a side door for pedestrian access. Rally quietly unlocked this door, then made her way back upstairs and checked the parlor, kitchen, dining room and storage areas. "So it's upstairs I go," she said, then ascended the staircase to the second story.

Reaching the landing, Rally was confronted by a corridor filled with doors. Cautiously, she tested the first one... and found it unlocked. "Hmmm... this could be promising," she mumbled, then slowly opened it, making sure to aim ahead of her. She peered inside the room, which was dimly lit, and found it to be exquisitely-decorated, almost resembling a drawing room. Creeping slowly inside, Rally quickly found something out-of-the-ordinary for this room: a barred-off alcove... and a familiar person sleeping on a bed inside of it. "May... hey c'mon May, wake up!" she hissed, headed for the bars.

May, still dressed in her bunny outfit, sleepily raised her head upon hearing the voice. "Umm... wassap... **RALLY!!!**" she called out.

"Shhhh," Rally whispered, holding her finger up to her lips. "You okay, May? Goldie didn't do anything to you?"

"Other than dressing me in this awful thing," began May, also whispering, "nothing much. Oh Rally, I'm glad you're alright. I thought that collapse was the end of you."

"Umm... yeah, about that," Rally said, almost hesitantly, "we'll talk about that later. Look, do you know how to open these bars?"

"I wish I did, but I was out cold when I got here, not to mention Goldie took all my explosives and had her girls dress me up in this cheap outfit." May then noted Rally's glasses. "Isn't it a little dark for you to wear those?" she asked.

Rally looked a little uncomfortable before answering, "It's alright... really it is. Now let me see what I can find." She then walked carefully around the cage and noted a panel on the wall in another alcove next to May's at a right angle. "This looks promising," she said, going over to the panel. She bent over close, trying to figure out which switch operated the door. "I think it's... this one." She then pressed a button... which caused the light to go bright, as well as another set of bars coming down in the alcove entrance, trapping Rally.

"Well... that was expected. Why am I not surprised she'd pull that?" Rally muttered as she holstered her pistol, not sounding surprised about the bars.

The door on the side of the room opened, with Goldie and a number of her wards, each of them armed, exiting out of it. "Well Rally," the crimelord began, walking up to Rally's cage, "I thought you survived that fiasco yesterday. I'm so relived that you finally came to your senses and decided to join me as my slave."

"Yeah, sure," replied Rally sarcastically. "Okay Goldie, you got me. So why don't you be a good girl and let May go. She's no use to you now."

"Well, I'd certainly love to," Goldie added, "but I'd like to keep your little friend as my guest for an extended period."

May didn't like the sound of that. "Wha-what do you mean?" she meekly asked.

"What she means is that you're an insurance policy, May," Rally answered, looking around at her surroundings, "just to make sure I don't attempt a break-out. Meanwhile, I suspect Goldie will try to dope you up so that she has an explosive expert to help her out in arranging bombings of either the cops or her rivals." May gulped, her eyes looking like a deer's in the headlights of a car.

"Now that's a bit harsh, Rally," Goldie purred. "I'm certain we can arrange some sort of... arrangement that might put you at ease."

"I bet," mumbled Rally, not believing a word of it. "Look, now that you've got me, there is one thing I like to know, Goldie... did you know you're selling Kerasine to people that use it to turn others into artificial vampires?"

"Is that what that awful Sir Hellsing been telling you, Rally?" the crimelord teased. "Now really, we all know that there's no such thing as vampires." Rally smirked at this comment as Goldie continued. "As for the Kerasine, I've recently sold the formula rights of another party who promises to improve on it." Goldie then rolled her eyes and added, "Well... I did have the money, but somehow it disappeared and I'm still trying to figure out who did it."

"Well isn't that the breaks, Goldie," commented Rally, walking closer to the bar.

By this time, May had made it closer to the bars of her cell. She had a full view of Rally's confinement and noticed several things that were off about her friend. Rally seemed calm, considering her situation. One might say she was overly casual. She also noticed that Rally's dusky skin seemed paler than normal. May was beginning to wonder if her friend had suffered some serious injury in the collapse, which would take into account the pallor in Rally's skin and her attitude.

"Still have that same spunk, Rally," Goldie smirked, walking closer to Rally's cell. "Well... after your training, I think I can eliminate that annoying trait." She then reached her left hand through the bars to caress Rally's cheek. "I am so looking forward to making you completely mine... my dear Rally."

However, when Goldie's hand touched Rally's cheek, an expression of horror came over her face and tried to draw it back. Then Rally grabbed Goldie's wrist with such speed it caught everyone in the room with surprise. Goldie's girls then drew upon Rally, but were waved back by their mistress with her free hand.

Watching this, May noticed a change in Rally's expression: she was looking at Goldie as if she was a cat who had just cornered a mouse... extremely predatory. "What's the matter, Goldie?" Rally smirked, "I thought you wanted me. And I came all the way up here just to see you."

All that Goldie could do was to shake her head in disbelief. "No... no... you can't be Rally," she managed to say, reaching for the pistol she had behind her. "No one... could have skin that was... as cold as yours!" Moving quickly, Goldie aimed the pistol point-blank at Rally's forehead - and fired!

**"NO, RALLY!!!"** May yelled in horror, seeing her friend shot... but then her mouth... and the mouths of Goldie's girls... nearly dropped to the floor seeing what's next.

Rally didn't let go, her right hand still in a firm grip with Goldie's left. She didn't even fall to the floor; she was simply bent over, shaking off what was supposed to be a fatal shot. In bending down, Rally's sunglasses had fallen off, broken from the pistol's effects.

"That was a cheap shot, Goldie," Rally groaned after a few tense seconds. She then straightened up, pulling Goldie closer to the bars and snarled, "What are you trying to do, piss me off?"

May screamed in terror. Rally's eyes, which were normally a brilliant blue, were now blood red... the same color as Alucard and Seras! And the teeth that were barred in front of Goldie... the canines were enlarged! "Oh my god... Rally!" May called out, "What... what in the world's happened to you?"

Rally snapped out of her rage, clearly hearing May's distress. Trembling, she managed to catch a look at her friend, who was now obviously frightened. Rally could feel her insides tightening as she looked down almost in shame.

"Rally?" May managed to say, her fear giving way to curiosity. "Are you alright? Did something happen at that warehouse?"

"I... I'm sorry, May," Rally began, finally looking up. "This wasn't exactly the best way to break this to you. I was hoping to get you out of this first, then tell you." Turning her attention back to Goldie, she was able to get her anger in check before continuing with the crimelord. "'No such thing as vampires', eh Goldie? Well... you just happen to be looking at one... but not one of those cheap knock-offs you've been helping to create with that Kerasine of yours. No... you're looking at the genuine article," Rally's face twisted into further anger, "and I've got you to thank for this! You know, that little bomb of yours was really brilliant, Goldie: knock me out and deliver me so that you can do what your perverted heart wanted! Only problem is the location you used to lure me to it: a warehouse that was due for demolition! Two things got in the way, though... namely Alfie's conscience bothering him. He tried to disarm that bomb but that little booby-trap you had really screwed-up the works! He hurt himself pulling me away when the bomb exploded and I had to save him when the first part of the ceiling fell down... but I ended up trapped when the rest of the ceiling came down on me...

**FLASHBACK - THE WAREHOUSE, 24 HOURS BEFORE...**

A group of people were frantically trying to uncover Rally from a half a ton of fallen concrete and rebar from the destroyed second level. Detective Roy Coleman and Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing were doing all that they could do with the smaller pieces of debris. Seras Victoria, using her vampire strength, was having good luck with the larger piece. And even Alucard, who would normally not be involved in rescuing **ANY** human, was aiding, working side-by-side with the humans and his former fledgling.

Becky 'the Nose' Farrah, still in shock hearing the news of Rally being buried, simply stood at the side, with Walter C. Dolnez still outside making sure Alfie was restrained. "Please Rally," she pleaded, "you've got to be alive in there."

**"RALLY!!!"** Coleman called out, **"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!?"**

**"YES RALLY, ANSWER US, PLEASE!!!"** Sir Integra added as well, her suit getting torn and dirty working with the rough concrete.

For two minutes, the debris pile gradually diminished as the four worked feverishly. But then, Seras' nose twitched. "I... I smell blood," she gasped.

"Yes, as well as I," the No-Life King added.

In almost a panic hearing this, Coleman redoubled his efforts, pulling chunks of concrete as he did. Then a groan was heard. **"THERE... SHE'S THERE!!!"** he yelled, pointing to a large block of concrete.

**"ALUCARD, SERAS, GET THIS OFF OF HER!!!"** Sir Integra commanded, aiding the two vampires as well. Quickly but carefully, the three pulled the huge slab away.

Rally did not look well. Her right arm looked as if it was broken. She had cuts and wounds all over her body from rebar and concrete. And when the three rolled her on her back, she screamed in pain.

**"WALTER... GET IN HERE NOW!!!"** Sir Integra called out, then turned to Coleman and added, "He's had medical training equal to your E.M.T. training! He should be able to assess her situation!"

"I'll call an ambulance!" Coleman announced and started to run for the exit... only to be stopped by Alucard. "What are you doing? We've got to save her!"

"It will all in vain, human," Alucard said. "She will be dead before they arrive."

"What are you talking about?" the detective snapped back as Walter arrived and began a cursory examination of Rally. "She'll be dead if we don't get her out of here!"

"I am afraid Alucard is correct, Detective," the butler said, turning away from Rally. "I am not a doctor, but I've had enough battlefield experience to know that Miss Vincent has suffered serious internal injuries. If we do call the ambulance, there is a good chance that she would die before they arrive at the hospital, if not when they arrive here."

"No... that can't be right," Coleman pleaded, not wishing to believe the dire diagnosis.

Sir Integra walked up to her butler, asking, "Walter... is there any way...?"

"I am afraid not, Sir Integra," Walter answered, his voice with a note of sadness. "The best we can do for her is to try to make her comfortable... until the end come." He then knelt at Rally's side, brushing the concrete dust off her bloodied face. Becky, also hearing this, fell to her knees in tears, with Seras trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, Rally attempted to stand up, only to cry out in pain doing so. "Miss Vincent... you shouldn't try to move in your condition."

"Yes, Rally," Sir Integra added. "You only hurt yourself more."

But Rally wasn't listening. She continued to try to stand, only to fall back in pain doing so. "M... May..." she groaned, "I've... got... to save... May..."

"Rally... please don't worry... we'll get Goldie for you," Coleman said. "I promise we'll make her pay for doing this to you."

"That goes doubly for me, my friend," Sir Integra added. "We will save May and bring Goldie to justice. Now you just lie there and..."

**"NOOO!!!"** Rally yelled out, startling everyone. Gathering what little strength she had, she managed to say, "Roy... Integra... Goldie wants me... nothing else. She... she's... libel to kill... May if I don't sh-sh-show up! Only I can... stop her... save May..."

"But you're dying, Rally," Sir Integra pleaded. "There's no way you can be able to do that."

A slight grin came from Rally's mouth. "I... know of one... way... one way I can... save her." She painfully turned her head in the direction of the two vampires. "One... way I know..."

**"ARE YOU CRAZY, RALLY!?!?"** Coleman yelled, realizing what she had in mind. **"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY WANT TO BECOME A VAMPIRE TO DO IT!!!"**

**"AND I WILL NOT SAINCTION IT!"** Sir Integra added. **"RALLY, YOU DESERVE TO LIVE AND DIE AS A HUMAN!! LET LIEUTENANT COLEMAN DO THIS!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY..." **But then felt Alucard's hand on her shoulder.

"Master... it is not your place to say what Rally Vincent wishes," the red-clad vampire explained in an even tone.

**"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"** the Hellsing leader snapped back.

"She has made her choice, my master," Alucard replied. "Are you going to deny your childhood friend's last request because of your own pride?" He then grinned and added, "Let her join the darkness. I sense she can be a very powerful ally of all in this world!"

"Integra..." Rally asked weakly, tears flowing from her eyes, "...please...?"

Never had the Hellsing leader had felt such uncertainty. For the better part of ten seconds, she wrestled with her soul about allowing yet another vampire to walk the earth... a vampire that was also her best friend. Sighing heavily, she conceded, "Very well... I cannot refuse Rally. You may proceed, Alucard."

"I would be happy to," the No-Life King began, "**IF** it were my place to." He then looked at Seras, who was still with Becky.

"Huh?" the Draculina said, getting up. "What are you talking about, Master?"

"Rally Vincent **IS** your chosen prey, Seras," Alucard answered. "The honor should be yours."

"You cannot be serious, Master?" Seras replied, incredulous. "You're not asking me to make Rally into a vampire?"

"No, I am not," Alucard said, then pointing to the dying Rally, he added, "However, she **IS**. You better hurry... she doesn't have that much to live."

Seras looked down at Rally. The dying woman could only look up at her and weakly ask, "Seras... please help me... save May."

For the longest five seconds she could think of, Seras sighed and answered, "Yes Rally... I will." The young vampire knelt down and gently cradled Rally in her arms. "Are you certain this is what you want to do, Rally? Do you really want to become a vampire?" she asked.

"Not really... but I... have to save... May..." Rally's voice was almost a whisper. "So Seras... please...?"

Seras then gently planted a kiss on Rally's lips. "Alright then." Steeling herself, she removed the bandage over Rally's earlier bite wounds, then bent down and bit Rally once again.

As Seras quickly fed upon Rally, the injured girl managed to place her unbroken arm to hug her. As she saw her vision slowly fade, Rally smiled as she felt her heartbeat slowing... and as it stopped, her left arm fell limply to her side.

Coleman held Becky during all this. When he saw Seras lift her head, he had to ask, "Is... is Rally...?"

"Yes... she's dead," Seras answered, "but I got to her in time." The Draculina took the time to close Rally's vacant eyes as she did.

All everyone could do was to watch.

**END FLASHBACK**

May's eyes were bright with tears as she heard Rally relate what happened. "Rally," she breathed, "it's... amazing. You did that... you sacrificed your humanity... just to save me?"

"I wish I didn't had to, May," Rally glumly answered. "If it were possible... I wish I could've stayed human and save you as one." Turning her attention back to Goldie, she coldly looked her in the eye and said, "Well... I hope you're happy, Goldie. I died on that warehouse floor, but because I didn't want to leave May in your grubby hands, I chose this." Goldie turned her head, not wishing to look at those angry red eyes.

**"DAMMIT LOOK AT ME, GOLDIE!!!"** Rally yelled angrily, tightening her grip on Goldie's wrist, the crimelord wincing painfully as Rally's fingers dug into the skin. Reluctantly, Goldie found herself looking in a face that held mixed expressions of grief, hatred and anger. **"BECAUSE OF YOU, I CAN NO LONGER ENJOY A NICE SUNNY DAY, SEE THE CUBS AT A DAY GAME, OR EAT AT MY FAVORITE PIZZA PLACE!!! BECAUSE OF YOU, I MUST NOW SLEEP DURING THE DAYTIME AND DRINK BLOOD IN ORDER TO LIVE... BUT THAT LAST PART I DON'T MIND... BECAUSE I AM SO LOOKING FORWARD TO DRINKING _YOUR_ BLOOD, GOLDIE!!!"**

"Girls," Goldie whimpered, "I could use your help here!"

Goldie's girls, who were originally aiming at Rally, soon turned their guns to their own heads. "Excuse me," the lead girl called out, "but could you let of our mistress and not hurt her... otherwise we'll have to pull our triggers... and I know you don't want it to happen."

"Oh brother, not this ploy again?" Rally grumbled, rolling her eyes. Then looking at the girls, her red eyes glowing, she added, "Hey? You girls look a little tired. Why don't you take a nap?" Immedietly, the girls' eyes glazed-over, then collapsed altogether, all of them deeply asleep.

Seeing an opening, Goldie quickly hoisted her foot on the bars of Rally's cell and wrenched herself free from the dark-haired vampire's grasp and fall to the floor - but in the process breaking her wrist. Rally then kicked the door of her cell, breaking the lock and causing the door to swing away.

Goldie managed to pull herself up from the floor, but was having trouble standing on her feet. Rally exited the cell, staring intently at the fallen crimelord. Then her nose caught an unusual scent. Staring at her right hand, she happen to see that blood was staining her fingers - Goldie's blood. With a wicked gleam in her red eyes, Rally smiled as she licked the blood off her fingers. "Mmmm... tasty. Goldie, if your blood tastes _**this**_ good on my fingers, I just can't wait until I can get it from your veins," she purred.

Panicking, Goldie quickly gathered herself on her feet and fled the room, clutching her broken left wrist. "Go ahead and run, Goldie," Rally called out, "you're not getting away from me!" She then went to May's cell, forced the door open... and was promptly surprised to see her friend rush at her with an enormous hut. "Uh... May?" she asked.

"Alright Rally, I knew you wouldn't let me down!" May cried, her face streaked with tears.

"May... thank you," Rally said as she forced herself from May's embrace. "I'm really surprised. Aren't you scared just being this close to me?"

May sniffled as she replied, "Of course not, Rally... well... maybe at first. Look, I don't care if you're a vampire now... you're my friend and that will never change, no matter what!"

"Well... that's nice to know," said Rally, smiling. "Look, May, I gotta leave you. There's still Goldie to take care of."

"Then take me with you, Rally," the blonde explosive expert pleaded. "I think I can find my clothes in one of the other rooms..."

"No, May... you can't come with me!"

"But Rally..."

"May," Rally began, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders, "just stay here and disarm these girls," she indicated the still-sleeping girls. "Don't worry about Goldie... she's not getting away... and besides, what I'm going to do to her... I really don't want you to see."

"Then... you're really going to do it?" May said. "You're really going to kill Goldie... drink her blood?"

Rally nodded. "Roy and Integra are on their way here right now. I want you to promise me to stay here until they arrive and go with them... got it?"

May thought for a while, then smiled a big smile and replied, "Okay! Go get her, Rally!"

"I like your enthusiasm," Rally remarked as she took off for the door Goldie made her escape from and disappeared.

Gathering herself, May soon began taking the guns away from Goldie's girls, thinking to herself, _**'Well, she may be a vampire now... but she's still the same Rally!' **_However, a new, more unsettling thought came over the petite blonde, **_'But... now that's she's a vampire, what going to happen to her in the future?'_**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES - Before I hear all the complaints and reviews... yeah I know: Hellsing canon only allows vampires of the opposite sex to make another vampire! However, there is a precedent I am following that allowed me to let Seras make Rally a vampire. A couple of months back, there was a story in that I liked 'Can You Hear the Darkness' (that story is gone, BTW, I wonder what happened to it?). At the end of the story, if featured Seras with a female fledgling of her own, a young woman named Sara. I liked that, and it fit into the shoujo-ai/yuri dynamic that I am writing this fic series in.**

**As a matter of fact, I'm thinking of making a new series of fics based on "Through the Years". If you think it's a good idea, let me know about it. And while I'm thinking about it... how about a tie-in story covering the 24 hours before Rally goes to rescue May, and the reactions and opinions of the people in Rally's life - or unlife, if I might say?**

**Also - I like to see all the reviews on THIS chapter!**

**Until the next part... LATER!!**

**9/11/01 **

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	10. Victory and Rally's future

**Through the Years, Pt. 10**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**GOLDIE MUSO'S HIDEAWAY MANSION…**

"**BOSS!!!! ARE YOU OKAY!?! WE HEARD A SHOT UPSTAIRS!!!" **one of the two sole male occupants of the mansion yelled out as he and his companion race out into the landing of the first floor. They were surprised to see Goldie Muso struggling to make it downstairs, clutching her broken left wrist.

"About time you two showed up!" the beautiful crimelord snarled. "Look, I have no time to explain. I want you two to stop Rally Vincent; I don't care how you do it! Just don't let her get to me!"

"But what about the girls? Weren't **THEY** supposed to protect you?" the second thug asked.

Before Goldie could explain, Rally Vincent's voice called-out from the second story, a pleasantly sweet, yet sinister tone to it. "Yoo-hoo! Oh Goldie, where are you? Aw c'mon Goldie, I thought we were going to have dinner together… with you as the dinner!"

Terrified, Goldie just turned to the guards as she grabbed her coat from a nearby closet and said, "I'm afraid they're a non-issue! Just make sure she doesn't get to the garage! Shoot her if you have to, just don't let her reach me!" Before the guards could ask for more information, she fled in the direction of the below-level garage.

The two guards looked thunderstruck at the panicked expression of their employer. "Geez," the first one said, "she's usually so in control of things. Wonder what got her so rattled?"

"I think I know what – or rather… who," the second guard said in a trembling voice, pointing upwards.

His fellow followed the finger, where Rally, now a vampire, stood on the upstairs landing and looked at the men banefully with blood-red eyes. "If you guys value your lives, then I suggest you get out of my way… otherwise, you're my lunch," she said coldly.

Without warning, the men pulled out submachine guns and began firing… and were alarmed as Rally easily dodged the bullets at a speed no human could match. "Oh well," she said to herself, "I guess before I get to the main course, I'm going to have to start with a couple of appetizers." She had stopped long enough to again stare at the guards… this time eyeing them hungrily.

Trembling at the dark-haired vampire's glance, the first guard looked to his friend and asked, "W-w-what do we do now?"

"**WHO THE HELL CARES, JUST KEEP SHOOTING!!!"** the second yelled, firing at Rally. This time, she didn't bother to dodge the bullets, allowing them to strike through her as she dived at the second man from the balcony – and sank her fangs into his neck!

Screaming, the first man watched in horror as Rally fed on his dying partner, then looked up at him after she finished. Her lips, smiling evilly, were dripping with the man's blood, and her eyes had a wild look to them. **"Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE A MONSTER!!"** he stammered, **"A MONSTER!!!"**

"Maybe," Rally purred, licking her bloodied lips as she dropped the body of the second guard and stood up, "but then again… who are you?" she said, stalking the second guard.

**XXX**

Goldie had a problem trying to fish the keys out of her coat pocket, mostly because they were in the left pocket… and it was difficult to grasp the coat easily, mostly because the throbbing of her left wrist was incredible, and her nerves were jangling from the adrenaline running in her veins. Somehow, she had gotten the keys of the BMW parked in the garage and had opened the doors.

"**NO-NO!!! STAY AWAY!!! STAY AWAY!!! YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" **came a scream from upstairs. Gritting her teeth in terror, Goldie dove inside the car, started the engine and opened the garage doors. However, before she could exit, a small explosion erupted in front of her, then the passenger side seat shattered next to her and the right rear door had a hole blown in it, followed with a spray of oil and water from the hood, not to mention the car dying as a result.

Quickly getting out to examine the damage, Goldie glanced in front of her and saw another individual in front of the garage door – a young blonde-haired woman that was wearing a yellow miniskirt uniform and carrying what appeared to be one of the largest guns the crimelord had ever saw.

Jacking the spent shell from the breech of the Harkonnen cannon, Seras Victoria stared hard at Goldie as she slammed another shell in. "I would advise you not to leave, Miss Muso," she replied plainly, closing the breech. "My fledgling still wants to have a word with you!"

Goldie studied her options. She could head out the pedestrian exit and run to safety… but the staircase to the main floor was nearby, and she could tell Rally was coming. Quickly, she took the door to the mechanical room. It was a longer route, but it would eventually lead back to the main floor and a possible escape.

Oddly, Seras just stood and watched Goldie run into the room, smiling. Rally soon came into the garage; blood splattered on her turtleneck, and was surprised with the guest in the garage. Pointing to the mechanical room, the Draculina called out, "I only made sure Goldie didn't leave. She went that way."

"Gee… thanks, Master," Rally replied, leaping from the door to the garage floor. "You sure you don't want to join me?"

"Goldie's your hunt, Rally. You need the experience, so I better not interfere," Seras shrugged. "Just be sure not to lose control while you do it. Oh… and while you're at it, be sure to clean up your messes afterwards."

"Will do," Rally answered back, flipping a jaunty salute as she followed Goldie into the bowels of the house. Before she did, she looked at the wreckage of the BWM and thought to herself, _**'Too bad about the Beemer. Master really screwed up one sweet ride.'**_

'_**Sorry Rally... but it couldn't be helped,' **_Seras apologized in Rally's head.

Rally frowned. _**'Geez, Master… could you please not listen in on my thoughts? I still like to have a few things to myself, if you don't mind.'**_ she grumbled in her thoughts.

'_**Sorry about that, Rally. Wait until I tell you about all the times that Alucard intruded on MY thoughts,' **_Seras laughed.

"Wouldn't that be a laugh," Rally grumbled out loud, but still smiling.

**XXX**

Upstairs, 'Minnie' May Hopkins shuttered hearing all the gunshots and yelling. Like Rally had asked her, she had disarmed the sleeping wards of Goldie, placing the guns in a pillowcase. She then went into the adjoining room and found her street clothes and explosives **(she was still dressed in her bunny costume)**. Before she could undress, however, she heard the guards' dying screams, and was terrified about what her friend was doing to them. "Please Rally," she whimpered to herself, "be careful. I know you're a vampire now… but I don't want you to lose yourself when you kill Goldie."

"Oh I'm certain Rally can control herself," Alucard's voice came from the darkness. Startled, May turned around to see the No-Life King standing behind her. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, Miss Hopkins. I have faith that Seras will be able to keep a short leash on her, not to mention Rally still has a little of her human sensibilities not to go too far."

"Well I hope you're right," the blonde explosive expert answered. "I just hate to think what could happen if Rally were to suddenly go berserk and start killing innocents."

"I would think that it would be very unpleasant if that were to happen," Alucard said with a fiendish smile. "But she will not allow it – Rally Vincent has the potential to become a very powerful nosferatu, but she will not allow the darkness to totally consume her." He then gathered May in his arms and added, "In the meantime, I had best take you away from this place. It has become very dangerous in this house, and you might get caught in the fray unintentionally, which would upset Rally greatly."

"I guess," May shrugged. Smiling, Alucard then held the girl tightly as the two faded from the room.

**XXX**

The roundabout route Goldie took through the mechanical rooms took her back to the main room, where she discovered several alarming things. First of all, the front door had been blocked by several heavy pieces of furniture, which would be impossible for her to move with her broken wrist. But most of all, she saw several blood stains on the floor… but no bodies.

"I don't understand this," Goldie managed to gasp, still in pain. "She's killed my guards but where are the bodies?" Looking around, she fled into the dining room and looked into the kitchen entrance. "Of course… I'll go out the back way, then somehow hotwire Rally's car to leave." She looked at her broken wrist, "Might be a little hard with this… but then again, I've managed with less." Making her way into the hallway, she used her one good hand to open the door… and stumbled back screaming.

The guards were there; only thing was they were no longer human. They were now hideous ghouls, eyes glowing as they reacted to what they perceived as food. Running back to the dining room, Goldie tripped over her feet and fell to the floor, twisting her ankle. Sitting herself up, she managed to scoot into a corner, where she used the only weapon at her disposal – the gun she somehow managed to keep – and fired a shot into both ghouls each. The ghouls hesitated briefly as the shots hit, then proceeded towards Goldie, who could only sit in terror as they approached, then bent down to grab her…

"**ALRIGHT YOU TWO… DROP DEAD!!!" **Rally's voice snarled. Almost at once, the ghouls stopped, violently convulsed, and then quickly crumbled into dust. Goldie's relief at this was short-lived, mostly because she caught sight of Rally, who was standing behind where the ghouls stood. "Sorry about that, Goldie," she began, walking calmly towards the crimelord, "I should've realized that those guys weren't virgins and would end up like what they were. Don't worry… I won't let you die at their hands."

"**NO!! NO!!! STAY BACK!!! STAAAY BAAAACK!!!!" **Goldie shrieked, discharging her gun until empty at Rally, whereas the bullets simply went through her and instantly healed. Seeing that none of her efforts could stop her, Goldie simply threw the gun at Rally, but the vampire caught the gun in her right hand and crushed it.

"Shame," Rally muttered as she dropped the crumpled gun, "It was a really nice Beretta, too." She then stopped and looked down at Goldie, who was now reduced to a shaking, crying wreck.

"Rally… Rally," Goldie managed to sob, "I'm… I'm sorry about this whole mess! I… I didn't mean for you to get hurt in that warehouse! I was only…" but then screamed in terror as Rally grabbed her by the collar and forced to her feet.

The dark-haired vampire simply looked at the shaking Goldie coldly in the eye and said, "I hate to say this, but I'm afraid this whole thing has gone beyond apologies, Goldie. My life… my **HUMAN **life… is over. Because of you, I now have to face seeing all the people in my life that I love and treasure age and die before my eyes… while I'll still be looking young and beautiful. You think you're scared because you're about to die… but right now, I'd give all I have just to die a human. Having to face eternity scares me the most."

Rally then leaned close to Goldie's face, causing the crimelord to cringe. "I'm going to give you one last gift before you die, Goldie. Think of it as 'a going-away present' from the old country." She then bent forward and kissed Goldie in the lips… but this was a kiss without passion, although she did linger in kissing her.

Goldie's eyes widened in horror… she knew the meaning of this kiss, a Sicilian mafia tradition of assassins going back for many years. Through Rally's mouth, her sobbing increased, and as Rally drew back, tears began flowing like a torrent. "Rally… Rally, please… no… I don't want to die…" she whimpered, slowly shaking her head.

All that Rally could think about, seeing what was once a cruel, controlling woman who only cared about ruining lives reduced to a sobbing, quaking mess, was the whole irony of the situation. No longer smiling, the vampire looked Goldie in the eye and whispered, "Goodnight, Goldie." She then tilted her head slightly… and slowly bent down towards Goldie's neck.

The minute Goldie caught a glimpse of the fangs in Rally's mouth, she lost all control of her emotions. **"RALLY, NO-NO… NOOOOOOOO!!!" **she cried, feeling them penetrate into her jungular vein. She tried to push Rally off, but the later grasped her firmly, holding her fast.

Rally was in no hurry as she felt Goldie's blood rushing into her mouth. Unlike the guards, she took her time consuming it, savoring the warm, ferric taste while Goldie struggled. She wanted Goldie to suffer, to die slowly and in terror – somehow it made the blood taste better.

But as she was feeding, Rally began to see images in her mind – images of Goldie giving a mysterious man a sheet of paper – possibly the Kerasine formula she mentioned earlier. The man, which resembled the stereotypical 'mad scientist' from some old "B" movie, wore eyeglasses with multiple lenses, then handed Goldie an armored briefcase. As the two shaked hands, Rally noticed the right hand of the man. He wore gloves, but she saw that the third finger looked doubled – almost as if he had an extra finger on that hand.

For the next two minutes, Goldie continued to struggle against Rally, her movement growing more and feebler. At the same time, her breathing became shallower and more labored, and Rally could hear her heartbeat gradually slowing… until all three stopped and Goldie became limp. Rally continued to drink until there was no more, then lifted her head and set Goldie's body on the floor. Licking the remaining blood from her lips, she stared at the body for about ten seconds before drawing her CZ-75 – thankfully modified by Walter beforehand – and released the safety.

Two shots, one in the heart and one in the head, Rally had placed into Goldie, to assure she wouldn't rise either as a vampire or a ghoul. Once finished, she clicked the safety back and holstered the gun, then knelt down before Goldie, her face neutral of any emotion.

After two more minutes, Seras, her Harkonnen on her shoulders, walked in and stood behind her fledgling. "Any regrets?" she asked, placing her hand on Rally's shoulder.

Rally just shrugged as she stood up. "No… it's just that… all this time, I've dreamed of finally getting rid of Goldie once and for all. Now that it's done… you won't believe this, Master… but for some reason I feel like another part of me had just died." She turned to Seras and added, "Do you think that's crazy?"

"Who knows?" Seras answered, giving Rally a peck on the cheek. "Maybe Goldie was that part that gave you a reason to fight back. I'm not certain if you'll find another one like her for a while… however long it will be." She then smiled and added, "I hope you remembered to blot out the memory of you and May's visit here from Goldie's girls."

"That was the first thing that was on my mind when I put those girls to sleep," replied Rally. "All they'll remember is that **SOMEONE **came to the house but not remember who or that May was there as well."

"That's good. Look, Rally… I'll go on ahead and let the others know it's done. You take the Cobra and drive on out of here. We'll meet at the designated point."

"You've got it, Master," Rally smiled.

As soon as Seras departed, Rally made a quick sweep of the house, taking care to wipe everything she touched, although it was possible that vampires couldn't leave fingerprints but she wanted to make sure. Then taking one last look at Goldie's body, she left the house, cleaning the knob and rails as she did. She then entered the Cobra and started the engine. As she left the house, she thought back about the past few days. _**'Well… so ends a chapter in my old life. Trouble is… now that Goldie's gone, how is my future going to shape up? That is… if I got a future to look forward to.'**_

**XXX**

Several minutes passed in the park where the group waited for Seras and Rally to return. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing leaned against the limo that she borrowed from the embassy extension, patiently puffing on her cigar as she did. Walter C. Dolnez, her friend and butler, also waited next to her. "It shouldn't be long now, Ma'am," he offered.

"I know, Walter," answered the Hellsing leader. "Alucard has already gave word to me of their success. It is just that… there's Rally's future that we must attend to after their return." Walter nodded in agreement.

Detective Roy Coleman then walked up to the two, closing the cell phone as he did. "I've gotten a call from the precinct," he began. "Apparently… there's been a… shall I say… an anomalous tip about a disturbance at or near Goldie's house. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have to attend to it. Could you tell Rally that I'm sorry and I couldn't be here when she gets back?"

"I am certain she will understand, Detective," Sir Integra replied. "There is one thing I do like to know… why are you so understanding about Rally killing Goldie in the first place? Normally, police do not approve of such… arrangements."

"Let's face it… Goldie's been asking for it for some time, but for one reason or another she got away. She's messed up Rally's life so much, I wouldn't blame her for doing so. Besides," Coleman added with a smile, "I really don't think the law applies to a dead person… and Rally **IS **dead, isn't she?"

Sir Integra also smiled. "You have such an interesting way of rationalizing matters, Detective Coleman."

"Please, just 'Roy', Sir Integra," Coleman said, departing, "I'll see if I can get away from this soon. I'll meet you at Rally's house." Going up to the restroom building, he called out into the women's side, "Be sure to lock up after you're finished, May."

"You've got it, Roy," May's voice answered from inside. As soon as Coleman departed, May exited the restroom, finally rid of that awful bunny suit and dressed in her normal clothing. "Thank goodness I'm rid of that piece of trash!" she sighed, locking the restroom door behind her. "As soon as I get home, I'm going to throw that thing away. Any word if Rally's coming, Integra?" she asked.

Before Sir Integra could answer, Alucard appeared out of nowhere. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, Miss Hopkins. We should be hearing from them any minute now."

As if on cue, Seras landed in front of the group, carrying her Harkonnen. "I went out ahead of Rally, Master, Sir Integra," she said, not sounding the least breathless. "I can tell she got out of there without incident."

"I see," Sir Integra answered. "Very good, Seras. You and your fledgling should be commended on ridding the world of that menace."

"I'm not certain, Sir Integra," the Draculina replied. "From what I've learned from Rally's mind when she drank Miss Muso's blood, she may have found another threat we may have to face."

Sir Integra nodded. "It must be about those who purchased the Kerasine formula that May had told us about. Well, I think we may learn more about it once Rally returns."

Everyone's attention soon turns to a set of headlights illuminating in the distance. Rally's Cobra soon crested the hill and stopped opposite of where the group was situated. As soon as the engine shut down, Rally opened the door and exited the car. "Well everyone… Goldie's finally gone." She then eyed Sir Integra, who was staring intently at her, and offered, "So Integra, what is so important that we have to…"

**(THUNK)**

Suddenly, everyone stood in shock as they stared at Rally. From the dark-haired vampire perspective, the surprise was just as great as she looked down to stare at her right shoulder… which now had one of Paladin Alexander Anderson's bayonets inside it. The shock wore off quickly, followed by extreme, burning pain – worse than when she was stabbed by Radinov – as Rally cried out while collapsing to her knees.

"**RALLY!!!" **May cried out as she tried to race to her friend, only to be restrained by Sir Integra and Becky.

"Ye done well tryin' t' hold 'er back, Sir Integra," Anderson called out from the shadows ahead of Rally, causing Seras and Alucard to draw their weapons in that direction as the priest walked out. "All Ah have t' do now is t' plunge another blade into 'er cursed heart and take 'er 'ead. Then it'll be the end of another filthy vampire fer sure."

"Stay away from my fledgling, Paladin Anderson!" Seras challenged, aiming her Harkonnen at the Iscariot priest.

"I would listen to the Draculina, Judas Priest!" Alucard added, aiming his Jackal as well. "Rally Vincent is under our protection! Leave while you still can… or suffer the consequences!"

Anderson just sneered at the two. "Ye still think ye can intimidate me with yer puny weapons, Alucard? Don't worry… as soon as I put this hellborn fledgling t' rest, Ah'll deal with the rest of ye stinkin' vampires as well!" Drawing two more bayonets from his cassock sleeves, the priest began to whisper a prayer as he further stalked towards Rally, who was struggling to remove the bayonet in her shoulder, her hands smoldering as she touched the blessed handle.

Quickly, Alucard and Seras took up positions along side the fallen Rally. "So be it, Catholic fool," Alucard snarled, once again taking aim with Seras. But just as they were about to fire, they were distracted by a hand quaking in the air, requesting them to stop.

"Alucard… Master…" Rally managed to say, smiling at them, "I… appreciate the gesture… but I can fight my own battles, thank you." Then angrily staring bullets at Anderson with eyes glowing red, she forced herself to stand up, then with a great effort pulled the bayonet out of her shoulder with both hands. However, she doesn't let go, despite the knife sizzling in her right hand. "Okay Anderson, you son-of-a-bitch," she snarled, "you want to take me on… you've got it… but for your sake, you had better bring your "A" game for this one, because you're dealing with one pissed-off vampire here! Because for the last day and a half, my friend was kidnapped and held for ransom, I've been buried in a ton of concrete, I've died, then came back and killed the one who kidnapped my friend, and I'm not going to let a crazed, self-righteous son-of-a-bitch like you get the best of me tonight!" All during Rally's tirade, everyone notices writhing black tendrils dancing around her, their movements increasing with the level of her ire.

"R-Rally? What are you doing?" Becky whimpered, suddenly frightened by what was transpiring.

Alucard broke out in a great smile. "Magnificent!" he exclaims. "Her first night as a vampire and already she is summoning her familiars! She **IS **going to be a very powerful vampire!"

Indeed, the familiars did take shape around Rally… three of them in fact. Two of them appeared male in shape. But when Rally notices the familiars, she sees that one of them was female – and that one happened to look at her. For a few seconds, Rally wondered about this one… then recognized her. "Goldie?" she gasped. The shadowy figure nodded.

It took an instant for Rally to realize what happened… and grinned at this realization. For the longest time, Goldie had sought to bend Rally as her slave. But now Goldie – or rather Goldie's soul – was now a slave to Rally. "Love the irony," she muttered with a smile, then returned her attention to Anderson.

To the priest, this manifestation of power from such a young vampire only frightened him, but he stood his ground. "This is not possible," he gasped. "She…she's only a fledging… and yet she has called up devils before her." Then Anderson's brow furrowed at Rally as he spat angrily, "Ah see… these apparitions are that of yer victims! Ye 'ave become a true nosferatu, Rally Vincent… a filthy, murderin' midian… an' fer that, Ah canna let a corrupted devil like ye walk this earth!"

"We'll see about that," Rally smirked, then glanced at the familiars and said, "Rip him apart."

The shadowy forms then charged at Anderson, who began to slash at the familiars with a fury of a person fighting the unholy. But try as he might, whenever he cleft a familiar in two, it would simply heal as fast as it was cut. Undeterred, Anderson continued to fight, his attention focused on the forms assailing him – until a sudden pain in his side got his attention.

Taking advantage of the demon attack, Rally had watched the battle, waiting for an opening – and found it, plunging the bayonet she was holding into Anderson's lower torso, gripping the blade handle with both hands. Surprised, Anderson looked down to see Rally's eyes, irises gone and blazing a brilliant gold-red, his blood dripping on her hands.

Furious, Anderson kicked Rally away, where she sprawled on the ground. Pulling the bayonet from his body, he looked at the vampire and said, "Well now – it seems that I've underestimated ye, hellspawn. Enjoy your victory for now, because when we meet next time, Ah will be better prepared t' face you! Until then!" Then a flurry of Latin-inscribed parchments then flew around the priest, afterwhich both parchments – and priest – disappear from view. The familiars that had for a few seconds did battle with Anderson, then faded and returned to Rally's body, which sat herself up from being kicked.

Then the pain in her hands hit. **"OH CRAP… CRAP… CRAP… CRAP!!!" **she groaned, holding her burned hands in front of her, lapping Anderson's spilled blood from them. "What the hell was I thinking holding that damn thing in the first place?"

Seras raced to her fledgling's side, helping Rally up on her feet. "I can't believe it," she said. "I have yet to summon familiars myself, and yet you've been the first to do it."

"That was because you have yet to kill humans so that you can enslave their souls, Seras," Alucard grinned. "It's as simple as it comes."

"Thanks a lot, Master," Seras growled sarcastically. Still, she could only admire Rally's spirit in defeating Anderson. "You did do a good thing, Rally," she continued, turning back to Rally. "Unfortunately, there's still a lot for you to learn. From what Master told me, this is the most elementary skill you can develop."

"Nice to know, Master," Rally nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go home now."

"Indeed," Sir Integra added, somewhat glumly, "we must return to Rally's house… for there are a lot of things we have to discuss about your future, Rally."

"If you don't mind," Becky added, "I'd like to take Rally's car back."

"Go ahead, Becky," Rally said, walking to the limo with May, Seras, Walter, and Sir Integra. Alucard then faded from view, but it was determined that he went ahead. "There are some things I've got to think about along the way." May then guided Rally; her hands still burned but rapidly healing, into the limo, then followed her friend inside.

**GOLDIE MUSO'S HOUSE, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Captain Kevin Delany could only shake his head as he, along with other C.P.D. officers stood guard as Federal agents swarmed about the house. Near the cordon close to ambulances, Goldie's wards sat on the ground, weeping openly upon receiving the news of their mistress's death. Delany could only look at the girls sympathetically but nothing more; they were currently under the jurisdiction of the Federal agents, who were questioning them.

After he showed his identification to the federal agents guarding the premises, Coleman walked over to Delany and asked, "Hey Kevin, do you have any idea what's going on?" He of course knew the answer, but asked just as well.

"You tell me, Roy," Delany mumbled. "We got an anonymous tip about trouble at this house, and by the time we arrived, it was swarming with feds. From what I was able to gather, it seems that Goldie Muso's luck finally run out – she was found dead of gunshot wounds in the kitchen. Odd thing, though… the feds had to go in through the garage; the front door was blocked, and found a car shot-up badly."

"I see," Coleman said, wondering how Rally was able to inflict so much damage. He glanced over at the girls and asked, "Did they see anything?"

Delany glanced over and answered, "Feds won't let us near them yet. They claim they have jurisdiction, due to their investigating Goldie in the first place. Oh, here comes one of them."

A single agent walked over to the two detectives after interviewing the girls. He then produced his identification and began with, "Spencer Curtis, F.B.I.. We're done with the girls here, you can have them."

"Thank you, Agent Curtis," Roy replied, producing his I.D. as well. "Did you get anything about what had happened from the girls?"

"Nothing much, except that they did know **SOMEONE** had broke in, but they don't have the foggiest about **WHO**. Must be some residual effect from the Kerasine they were taking," Curtis said.

Inwardly, Coleman breathed a sigh of relief, thankful Rally was able to erase their memories of her visit. "Well, if there's anything we can do to help out, we'd be glad to," he said.

"Well I appreciate the help, Detective Coleman," Curtis began, "but I believe we got it well in hand. We'll make sure we'll give the Chicago P.D. a complete report on what had happened and…"

Quite suddenly, the three were distracted when the girls began shrieking and crying out as Goldie's body was carted out on a gurney to a waiting ambulance. The agents watching the girls had their hands full trying to restrain them. Curtis could only shake his head as he returned his attention to Coleman and Delany. "We'll turn over the girls shortly. You… might want to place them on suicide watch until their systems clean themselves out from the Kerasine."

"Agreed," Delany said. "I wish there was more we can do for you, Agent Curtis," he finished up, shaking Curtis' hand.

"Just being here is enough," the G-man replied. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm be getting out of your way." He then began his way to the ambulance, "Again, I'll see that your department gets that report."

"Thank you, Agent," Delany answered back. He then turned to Coleman and said, "Roy, you look a little beat. I'll take care of things here, you get yourself home."

"Thanks, Kevin. There was some place I had to go first, then I'll head home," said Coleman. He then turned back to his car.

Agent Curtis, in the meantime, had boarded the ambulance, then looked in the back and muttered, "I really don't like this, lying to those detectives back there." He looked at the individual in the back – Homeland Security Agent Harold Lewis – and added, "What we saw in there didn't look like a terrorist attack. And Goldie – she **WAS** shot but there was no blood pool."

"I'll tell you about it after we get back," Lewis said. "And don't worry about the detectives – Coleman knows the truth but he won't tell."

"Comforting – but how are we going to tell the rest of the department," countered Curtis.

Lewis shrugged and added, "We'll give the Chicago P.D. what they really need to know – but not everything. As for Goldie, we'll do a quick autopsy, then burn the body."

"You guys have it all planned," Curtis grumbled.

"I guess. Hey Spence?"

"What?"

Lewis thought carefully as the ambulance made its way out. "What's your view on… vampires?"

**RALLY AND MAY'S HOUSE, SOME TIME LATER…**

It took Coleman some time to get to Rally and May's home, where everyone was gathered in the living room. The addition, as well as the faces of May and Becky, didn't help Rally's mood at all. Looking at Sir Integra, who was talking in private with Alucard and Walter, the dark-haired vampire couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew she was the object of their conversation – how to deal with a new vampire in the world.

"Hey relax, Rally," May whispered, who was seated at the right side of Rally, "I'm certain they'll think of something."

"I hope so, May," Rally answered, still not convinced.

Sir Integra then took her seat, which was directly in front of Rally. Seeing her ice-blue eyes staring at her, Rally couldn't help but flinch. Sir Integra may have been her friend in the past – when she was human – but now Rally was a vampire, which made her the enemy of Sir Integra. "Rally," she began, "you must understand that this meeting is necessary. After all, you are the subject, whatever you like it or not."

"I understand, Integra," Rally said, Seras taking the left side of her. "Let's hear it then."

"Alright then." Sir Integra straightened herself before starting. "I am afraid there is no delicate way of saying this, Rally… you are a vampire now. And being a vampire makes you a threat to this world and everyone on it. But I realize that you deserve to hear what options you have available to you." She then took a deep breath before continuing. "Option one – if you wish, we could end your undead existence and allow you the rest you denied yourself for the sake of your friend. Alucard could make it as painless as possible."

"**NOW WAIT A MINUTE…" **May began, horrified.

"Don't interrupt, May," snapped Rally. "Sorry Integra, but I chose this existence and I'm not about to chicken out on it as yet… although it does have some merit."

"Understandable, which leads to my second option… if you wish, we could leave you as you are. I have some contacts within the International Red Cross that could allow you with the blood you require for survival. However," Sir Integra added, "because you are a vampire now, this option may have to… shall I say… adapt your routine around you."

"That might work. Might be easier to capture bail jumpers at night," Rally mused. "But if someone were to scratch themselves, it might make it hard for me to resist turning them into a quick meal."

"Not to mention it would be hard to explain why you have the gunshop open at night," Coleman added.

"And there is yet another disadvantage," Sir Integra put in. "There is still the factor that Iscariot knows of your existence. Mark my word, Rally, they will not rest until you are destroyed, if not Anderson, then their other assassins might seek you out… which would also put your friends in harm's way as a result. I have had several of my men killed by Iscariot agents because they were in the way of their quests."

Rally took her time before answering, digesting this information. "From what you've told me, Integra," she finally said, "it looks like Goldie was only the tip of the iceberg. Because of me, my friends are going to be in as much danger as I am." She shook her head glumly as she concluded with, "The only way this is going to work is that I have to become a hermit if no one is going to be hurt as a result."

"But you have not heard my **THIRD **option yet, Rally," Sir Integra said, her eyes finally showing a softness in them. "You can come and work for me in London, with the Hellsing Organization. You can be a valuable asset to me, with your gunsmithing skills complimenting Walter's… not to mention being protected from Iscariot. Besides," she indicated Seras, who was looking at Rally – and Sir Integra – fondly, "there is someone here that might want you come along."

"Not to mention myself and Seras can help you hone your new skills to their eventual potential," Alucard added. "You are powerful, Rally Vincent, but in the terms of nosferatu you are still an infant – and still vulnerable to those annoying blessed weapons of Iscariot. Come with us, and you'll become so invincible, those weapons will be as insignificant as a gnat."

"Not to mention you will learn how to control your thirst for blood with their help. Those are my options, Rally," Sir Integra concluded. "What happens next depends on you."

It was several, uncomfortable moments of silence before May spoke up. "Rally, does this mean… you'll be leaving Chicago?"

Rally was quiet for a minute before answering. "You heard Integra, didn't you. She's right… if I stay here, I'll end up putting you, Roy and Becky in danger… if not from Iscariot, but from me. When I killed Goldie and those guards… when I felt their warm blood filling my mouth… I liked its taste. And after I was through with her… all I could think of for a few seconds was wanting more of it. I don't want to kill you, May… I really don't." She sighed before continuing, "There's a lot I need to know about being a vampire… about myself, so Integra… I'll go with you to London."

May started sobbing as she hugged Rally tightly. Rally just stroked her hair as she said, "Aw c'mon, May. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever. I'm certain Integra would allow me to visit now-and-then… right, Integra?"

"I will see to it that you are allowed ample time for occasional visits, provided you can control yourself," Sir Integra said, smiling. "But Rally, I must tell you this… I expect those who work under me to work as hard as possible, as well as conducting yourself in a professional manner. So while you are on-duty with me, I am afraid informality when addressing me is out of the question. Of course, off-duty is another manner. Do I make myself clear, Rally?"

"You can count on me… Sir Integra," Rally answered with one of the biggest smiles ever.

Almost as once, Coleman, May and Becky embraced Rally, with Seras standing by smiling. "Becky," Rally asked, "I was wondering if you can arrange gathering my things to ship to London?"

"You can count on me, Rally," Becky replied, a tear in her eye. "I'll even arrange to have your Cobra sent over there as well. As for payment," she could see Rally groan inward, "I'll take part of it from the reserve you gave me and the rest… it's on the house!"

"Oh my god!" May exclaimed, feeling Becky's forehead, "Are you sick? You just said the rest was on the house!"

"Now don't be insulting, May," Becky laughed.

All through this, Sir Integra sided over to Alucard, who was watching this with great amusement. "Alucard, we had best get ready to return." She then eyed the No-Life King cautiously as she added, "You and Seras better train Rally well. I have no desire to be the one to put a bullet in her head if she ends up killing innocents."

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about that little bit, my master," Alucard quipped, still watching Rally and her friends. "Rally Vincent has enough sense within her not to allow herself to totally give in to her darker urges."

"I hope so, Alucard," Sir Integra answered quietly, also watching.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Through the Years, Pt. 11**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and Geneon Entertainment. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**O'HARE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, COMMERCIAL TERMINAL, THE NEXT NIGHT…**

Rally Vincent stood with her back to the tarmac at the airport's commercial terminal, looking forlornly at the brightly-lit sight of the Chicago skyline. She had made the decision the night before to leave the city she loved – mostly because two days before she had died, only to be reborn as a vampire – and because she was a vampire, she made the choice to go to London rather than place her friends in danger from the Hellsing Organization's enemy Iscariot – and from herself. _**'This might be the last time for at least a few months I get to see this,' **_she thought to herself. _**'Already, I'm beginning to miss it.'**_

"Hey Rally," Roy Coleman called out from behind her. "Whatcha doing? Saying your last goodbyes to Chicago?"

"Yeah… I guess, Roy," Rally sighed. Looking at her old friend, her red eyes seemed to betray a little sadness. "It's funny, looking at the skyline like this… I always thought I was going to be a part of this city forever." She then chuckled humorlessly, "Fancy that… 'forever' seems to me my state of being now… forever young, forever beautiful… while everyone I will ever know will be gone. Even if I should return to Chicago for good in the future… nothing will be the same as I had left it the first time." A single bloody tear rolled down Rally's cheek, quickly daubed away by Coleman.

"Look… Rally… I don't want you to get all blubbery right now, you'll stain your blouse," Coleman reassured.

"Sorry, Roy… I just can't help it. I jumped into this… becoming a vampire… without thinking things through and… I'm just have to except the facts," Rally said.

Coleman nodded, and then decided to change the subject. "Have you talked to your father yet, Rally?" he asked.

"Oh… yeah, before coming out here," answered Rally. "Integra beforehand told him about what had happened, so he knew what to expect."

"And what did he say… about you as a vampire?"

Rally looked up before answering. "Well… it wasn't exactly what he expected… him having a vampire for a daughter. However, he understood, and he's looking forward to seeing me once he settles business over here… which reminds me…" She then produced a small laminated card and handed it to Coleman.

"Your bounty hunting license?" asked Coleman.

Rally nodded. "I won't be needing it anymore, since I'm going to be working for Hellsing. And speaking of such, what did you tell your wife about me leaving, Roy?"

"Nothing much," Coleman began, "just that Sir Integra offered you a position within her business, which would offer you a bit more security moneywise. I didn't give her the full story, though… didn't think she deserved to know the truth."

"Thanks, Roy."

The two continued to look at the skyline for a few minutes before a familiar voice called out, "Hey Rally… whatcha doin'?

Rally and Coleman turned around to see 'Minnie' May Hopkins and Becky 'the Nose' Farrah walking up to them. "Yeah Rally," Becky asked, picking up from May's earlier outburst, "you're not thinking of leaving with saying goodbye to us?"

"Please guys don't say that," Rally replied. "Right now I really like the word 'goodbye'. I'll be back to visit – I've got Integra's word on it." She then turned to Becky and added, "So, is everything taken care of?"

"Sure thing," said Becky, adjusting her glasses. "The hard part is finding enough boxes to have all your guns packed. Sir Integra's already made arrangements to have the smaller firearms and the Cobra shipped out with you tonight, with the larger pieces later on in the month."

"Thanks, Becky. As soon as I get myself settled in London, I'll email you my address so that everybody can keep in touch," Rally said. She then looked to May and added, "May, Dad's going to come by and help you out in the shop. It'll be for a few months before he can sell it, but at least it'll give you time to find another job with Kenny."

"That's good," May quipped, but then looked uncomfortable with her next words, "Rally, I… I wish you didn't have to do this."

"Same here, but it's for the best. At least I can learn from Alucard and Seras on how to use my vampire powers more effectively, not to mention controlling my thirst better." She then hugged May, careful not to crush her and further added, "Look May, promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you and Kenny get married soon. I don't know… you might call it a vampire's intuition… but I've got a feeling you and him are going to be a big thing in this town."

"Right!" May laughed, hugging Rally in return.

"Excuse me, Miss Vincent," Walter C. Dolnez's voice called out from a distance. Everyone tuned to see the old butler striding ever so rapidly on them. "I believe it is time for you to get ready. If you could follow me…" 

"Okay Walter, I'm coming, just give me a few minutes," growled Rally, sounding a little annoyed. Walter nodded and stood his place. Turning back to her friends, she said, "Looks like I better get on the plane. I'm really going to miss you guys."

Then Coleman, Becky and May gave Rally a hug, which lasted for a few minutes. After then broke up, Coleman then reached into the bag he had been carrying. "Before you go, Rally, we thought you might need this for the trip."

"I wonder what it is?" Rally said to herself as she took what Coleman handed her – an insulated container. Looking inside, she gasped as she saw three transfusion packs of blood, the names 'Roy', 'Becky' and 'May' hand-written on them. Looking at her friends, she saw them roll-up their coat sleeves as one to reveal the bandages on their arms. "You guys…" she choked, again daubing her eyes, "… you shouldn't have…"

"It was my idea," Becky said. "Rally… even if we get separated by time, this is one way we can all be together. Even after the blood is gone, a part of us will always be with you."

"Thanks," Rally sniffled, excepting a new tissue from Coleman.

"Take care, Rally," Coleman said, waving at his friend. Becky and May waved in turn, and then walked away.

Walter made his way over to Rally. "I wouldn't worry, Miss Vincent. Sir Integra has already made plans in the future for you to visit them," he reassured, then checked his watch and added, "We had better get ready."

"Okay," Rally whispered as she watched her friends walk away, then turned around and followed.

**XXX**

"Welcome aboard Alitalia Flight 750, with non-stop service to Rome, Italy," the flight attendant said over the public address system onboard the Airbus jetliner taxing out of the passenger terminal onto the runway. As she continued to make her pre-flight briefing to the passengers, Paladin Alexander Anderson casually looked out from the magazine he was reading to the commercial terminal, and frowned as he caught sight of an R.A.F. cargo jet parked there. No doubt the Hellsing Organization was making its preparations to return to England – with an extra vampire onboard it.

'_**This is a bad sign,' **_he thought to himself. _**'Hellsing's got itself another unholy bloodsucker within England's shores. Section XIII will have to monitor this carefully.' **_He then smiled to himself, _**'However… Ah have t' admit Rally Vincent is one fighter Ah look forward t' facing again. Even with me holy blade within her, she never backed down or showed fear in the least. And even with me blade burning in her cursed hand; she faced me down with it and gave me a good one! Who knows… once Ah take care of Alucard, Ah might give her another go at it.'**_

"Excuse me, Father," the flight attendant said, drawing Anderson from his thoughts, "but we're about to take off. If you would buckle yourself in, we can proceed."

"Thank ye, me child. Ah'll be doin' just that," Anderson pleasantly said, buckling himself in. As the jet began its acceleration for take off, he thought to himself again, _**'Ah'll be looking forward t' our next battle, Rally Vincent.'**_

**COMMERCIAL TERMINAL, NEAR AN R.A.F. TRANSPORT…**

"Make sure that car is carefully secured," Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing called out to the men inside the cargo hold of the transport, where they were securing Rally's Cobra for the flight. "I do not want it scratched at all or you are paying for the repair!"

"Yes, ma'am," one of them called back.

Satisfied about the progress, the Hellsing leader paced across the tarmac, awaiting a chance to board for home. Then something caught her eye – namely Seras Victoria, who was standing near a wall. "I am amazed that you have not gotten ready yet," she began. "Alucard is already in his coffin and onboard. I figured you have done the same."

"Oh not yet, Sir Integra," the Draculina answered, turning around. "There are still a few things I need to take care of before we do." Then standing close to the Hellsing leader, she added, "I was wondering… are you certain it's alright… me and Rally together?"

"Of course, Seras dear," Sir Integra said warmly, giving Seras a kiss on the forehead. "I said it before, I love you… but my duties to Her Majesty preclude us engaging in any romantic interests I may have." She sighed, "And I believe Rally may need your help more than ever. You and Alucard have to aid her if she is to survive among other humans."

'_**I wouldn't worry, Seras,' **_Alucard's voice sounded within Seras' mind. _**'Rally Vincent has more than enough common sense within her, so teaching her should be a breeze.'**_

"Excuse me, Integra," Seras told Sir Integra, then mentally answered, _**'Thank you, Master. But there's one think I like to ask of you.'**_

'_**And what is it?'**_

Seras smiled as she composed her next message, _**'Ever since you've freed me, you haven't since then called me 'Police Girl'.'**_

'_**I though you hated that name, Seras.'**_

'_**That was before, when I was first turned,' **_Seras answered. _**'I still call you 'Master', do I? I guess every once-in-a-while you might call me that… for old time's sake.'**_

'_**I guess it wouldn't hurt to do so… Police Girl,' **_Alucard smirked, causing Seras to smile. _**'Now I suggest you attend to the business you waited for.'**_

'_**Right. Later, Master.' **_Turning her attention back to Sir Integra, Seras then said, "Sorry about that, Master was talking. I was wondering if you might accompany me for a bit?"

"Why whatever for?" Sir Integra asked.

"I'll explain while we're on the way," Seras replied, taking Sir Integra's hand into her's as they proceeded to another part of the terminal.

**AT THE SAME TIME…**

"**W-W-W-WALTER!?!?" **Rally sputtered, pointing a trembling finger, **"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?!"**

Walter was a little puzzled about Rally's reaction as he stood next to the huge crate. "Why this is your accommodations for the trip, Miss Vincent. I was certain you were aware of this."

"**Y-Y-YOU MEAN… I'M GOING TO BE SPENDING THE ENTIRE TRIP IN A BOX!?!?"** Rally yelled.

"Well… it was the best we could do under such short notice," Walter replied, a little unconcerned about Rally's outburst. "We couldn't obtain a coffin without having to ask any awkward questions about the reasons."

"A-a coffin?" groaned Rally.

"Please, let me explain. It might ease your mind if you know the reasons." Walter cleared his throat before he began, "We will be traveling by air of several large bodies of water, which would include Lake Michigan, Lake Huron, the St. Lawrence Seaway and the Atlantic Ocean, all of which can be very painful or terminal for new vampires like yourself. The safest way for any vampire to travel in such circumstances is to sleep within a coffin with at least of a pound of the soil of their birthplace inside, which in your case would be England."

"You mean… there's a bag of dirt inside that crate?" Rally said, already not liking what she was hearing.

Walter placed a reassuring hand on Rally's shoulder. "I know it is not pleasant, but even a vampire like Alucard has to abide by these constraints or face an uncomfortable journey. Don't worry; I made sure that the crate was well-padded as not to jostle you unnecessarily."

"Thanks, Walter," Rally sighed. "You know… I was really hoping for a window seat, but I know you were only trying to help me out." She looked inside the crate, and satisfied with what she saw, leapt inside. "I guess I'll see you once we reach Heathrow."

"I still have other things to do before we take off," Walter replied, "so I might be back to make sure the lid is secured before you are loaded onboard. Please try to be comfortable until then." He then set the lid down.

Although it was totally dark inside the crate, Rally could easily make out the inside. The sides were padded, and she could clearly see the small bag of English soil at her feet. However, this didn't make the sudden feeling of loneliness she had felt go away. _**'Why am I feeling like this?' **_she thought to herself sadly, trying to hold back the bloody tears that welled in her eyes. _**'Is this what it means to be a vampire… knowing that everyone you'll ever know will die, with you left behind?'**_

Suddenly, the lid opened. Rally was about to let some hapless crewmember receive a tongue-lashing for interrupting her sour mood when she looked up – and saw Seras and Sir Integra looking on. "Oh," she blundered, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Master, Sir Integra. What are you doing here?"

"Well for one thing," Seras said, "you could make a little room." Before Rally could say anything, the Draculina jumped inside the crate and set herself next to Rally. "A little snug, but I think we can adjust."

"Er… Master, what are you doing?" Rally asked, finding herself being pressed against Seras' breasts. "Really, I appreciate the company, but don't you have your own coffin to ride in?"

"Relax, Rally," Sir Integra answered. "Seras explained to me that you might be feeling out-of-sorts during the trip and offered to ride with you back to England."

"But Integra," Rally sputtered, "there's hardly any room in here for me and Master. What makes you think…" But before she could add any more, the lid closed again, this time the sound of nails being hammered was heard. "Great. She had this timed right."

"Oh I wouldn't too sour about this arrangement, Rally," Seras purred, maneuvering herself so that she was on top of Rally. "At least Sir Integra approves of us being together." She then kissed Rally briefly on the lips and added, "Besides, it's not just Integra that I'm in love with."

Sighing, Rally had to concede with the situation and embraced her master. "I guess I can get used to it." She then drew Seras into another, more lingering kiss. _**'Although,' **_she mentally added, _**'I don't think we'll have much room for sex in here.'**_

'_**I think it's a little soon for that right now,' **_Seras added, _**'although I wouldn't mind a little fondling and cuddling.' **_She then gently squeezed Rally's right breast in her left hand, causing her to moan sensually.

'_**I think I wouldn't mind that,' **_Rally said, returning the gesture to Seras.

Several hours later, Rally and Seras' crate was finally loaded on board the transport, which began to taxi down the runway for the trip to England. The sun was finally beginning its accent from the east when the jet finally took off.

Inside the crate, Seras laid on top of Rally, her yellow uniform slightly disheveled as she slept. Rally was already beginning to feel sleepy as she stroked Seras' back. _**'I guess eternity wouldn't be bad… just so long as my master is here with me. But I wonder though,' **_she thought as sleep was starting to overtake her, _**'what about… the people who… bought Goldie's formula.'**_

**AN UNKNOWN LOCATION IN BRAZIL, AT THE SAME TIME…**

A lanky individual wearing eyeglasses with multiple lenses entered the office, where a rotund blond man in a white suit was seated at a desk. "Vell, Herr Major," the individual said in a thick German accent, "my trip is a success. I must admit that I vas a little curious about our little experiment using Kerasine to better the implantation of my vampire chip, but the results are promising." Opening a small briefcase, he produced a piece of paper. "Behold," he announced as he gave the Major the paper, "the formula for Kerasine."

The Major took the time to look at the formula. "Vunderbar, Herr Doctor," he said, smiling. "I vould gather that you've already studied the formula?"

"Da," the Doctor said.

"Und?" the Major implored.

The Doctor took some time to compose his words, "Clearly, the process vould be long, and vould require many trials… but I do believe that an oral version of the drug **IS **possible. All that I require is your approval to begin."

"Very well, Herr Doctor, you may proceed." The Major then got up from his desk and paced around his office, which was decorated with many relics from Nazi Germany in the past, then said. "Ve may have to vait a vhile… but it vill be vorth it, then soon ve can proceed vith the upcoming var… and the var after that… and the var after that. Und then the next… und then the next… und then the next… und then… the next."

**THE END…?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – And so finally, this draws an end to the story… but you know… it really doesn't have to end. I've really gotten a kick of writing this series, and I really like to make more of them. I'm thinking about naming the next of these series of fics, 'Night Angels' and I like to hear your ideas about future plots.**

**As for right now, I'm thinking of writing an extra chapter. What I would like to do is to concentrate on the day that Rally was turned, and what those close to her are going through as they wait for Rally to rise. I got a few ideas on how to write it… but I like to hear your ideas. Please email me and let me know.**

**Until we meet again… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


End file.
